Mision de Seduccion de KINGS
by Darlett
Summary: Ya no soy la mismma de hace tres años!... Ahora soy diferente... tengo poder y he regresado para convertir sus vidas en una miseria!- soy una nueva sakura haruno forjada por la muerte y el dolor!
1. Chapter 1

**Misión Seducción de K.I.N.G.S**

**Prologo **

Tengo una misión importante para ti, Sakura – menciono tsuyomi – como veras he avanzado mucho encuanto a la tecnología para crear el shinobi perfecto.

Con el jutsu prohíbo que he mejorado podré trasladar el feto de tu vientre, sin ningún problemas, "debido a tu rápida regeneración adquirida".

La peliroja. - saco de un sobre 5 expedientes de shinobis –ellos serán tu objetivos deberás quedar embaraza de ellos y tienes 6 meses para lograrlo.

Sakura reviso los expedientes de sus objetivo y observo los nombres de los shinobis: Uchiha itachi, Hatake kakashi … "esto será un poco fácil con eso dos" – sonrío con malicia, paso al siguiente nombre hyuga neji … "rayos!! Me la puso difícil"… Sabaku no Gaara… "sera interesante" – se saboreo los labios, Uchiha Sasuke.

Salio de la oficina de tsuyomi y preparo su equipo para salir a cumplir la misión….


	2. Capitulo 1 : Objetivo 1

**Capitulo: 1**

"hoy volveré a mi antigua aldea para cumplir la misión asignada" , "los hombres son realmente simples de entender" - Sakura se envolvió en su capa y tomo su morral.

Viajaba rápidamente… por el bosque. "será divertido jugar con ellos… si logro cumplir la misión, tendré como subordinados a los mejores shinobis para destruir a akatsuki".

"Tanto tiempo sin estar en esta aldea" – viajaba rápida y sigilosamente por los dejados de las casas…. Hasta llegar a su antigua casa.

Todo estaba lleno de polvo aunque todo estaba igual como ella lo había dejado hacia 2 años. Quito las sabanas de la cama que estaban polvorientas y seguido de eso se arrojo a la cama y miraba aquel techo que así tanto no lo observaba fijamente…

"Ya no soy la misma Sakura de hace dos años he cambiado"

_Flash back_

Luego de enfrentarnos a sasuke en el escondite de orochimaru, decidí que si no cambiaba no podria estar cerca de nuevo de sasuke… así que recurrí a una vieja maestra amiga de mi madre, cuando la conocí me sorprendí muchísimo, por que se veia igual que la foto que estaba entre las cosas de mi madre, una foto que fue tomada hace 20 años.

Ella me entreno de una manera muy estricta, pero que dio resultado que nunca me imagine alcanzar…

Fin flash back  
Muy temprano por la mañana Sakura se levanto y cambio de ropa – sera divertido dar una sorpresa a mi ex -sensei – sonrio con picardía. – aprovecho y salio por la ventana de la habitación.

"aun no hay casi personas en la calle, así que podré desplazarme por las calles konoha rápidamente" . Al llegar a la casa de kakashi me introduje en su casa por una ventana que estaba abierta, "que descuidado"… "aprovechare y preparare el desayuno". Cuando me disponia a servir el café… sentí unos fuertes brazos que me sujetaban y un kunai cerca de mi garganta. – quien eres? – pregunto el ninjacopy.

Tanto tiempo sin verte!!... ka-ka-ka-sensei.

Al escuchar esas palabras – el único ojo descubierto del Ninja-copy se estremeció y dejo de sujetarme fuertemente. Y para mi sorpresa me acorralo contra la pared sujetándome por los hombros.

Todos pesamos que estabas muerta!!!! – y me zarandeo con fuerza y el que mas sufrio fue naruto!!

La mirada de la kunoichi se desvío al suelo ocultado la tristeza que le causaban esas palabras.

Que has estado haciendo en estos dos años? - Pregunto mas calmado.

He estado entrenando con una vieja amiga de mi madre – dijo Sakura

Después de calmarse se sentaron a comer todo transcurría todo en absoluto silencio, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio –como esta naruto?

El se encuentra entrenando con yamato – dijo kakashi

Kakashi-sensei … te puedo pedir dos cosas? – dijo Sakura

Por favor no le digas a nadie que sigo viva!! … lo les dire cuando sea el momento indicado.

Esta bien Sakura!... y cual es la otra cosa?  
Puedo que darme a vivir algún tiempo en tu casa… es solo hasta que arregle la mia! – Sakura se paro de la silla y lo abrazo por detrás a kakashi – gracias!!

Tengo que salir a ir a ver como va el entrenamiento de naruto – dijo kakashi.

Después de quedarse sola se arrojo en la cama … "ya logre introducirme en su casa lo demás en es tentarlo"….

Flash back  
  
Si deseas que yo te entrene tendrás que dejar tu aldea! – dijo tsuyomi duramente… y la mejor forma es hacerlo pasarte por muerta! – dijo esto ultimo.

Todo estuvo planeado en aquella misión donde desaparecí de la aldea hasta el día de hoy

Fin flash back

()()()()()()()()()()()() Al atardecer

"Ya debe de estar por venir kakashi así que será la mejor ocasión para comenzar con mi juego de seducción" - así que la kunoichi se metió a bañar.

Por otro lado un peligris se encontraba desplazándose rápidamente para llegar a su casa, Sakura ando estas?

Sakura salio del baño con una camisa de el … puesta – me estaba duchando!!

Al gira al verla – "estos dos años tu cuerpo sea moldea muy bien y en especial pechos"

Que te parece como queda tu camisa y fue en ese instante cuando Sakura se cayo encima de kakashi. Sakura aprovecho la ocasión y se acerco al rostro del peligris y suavemente le bajo la mascara y juntos sus labios con los de el, lo que la sorprendió es que en pocos instantes el respondió al beso, y se hizo mas apasionado el deslizo su mano hasta llegar a los muslos de ella. Se separaron por la falta de oxígenos y ambos estaban sonrojados.

Será mejor que haga la cena! – dijo Sakura luego de levantarse del suelo.

Yo ire darme un baño! – dijo kakashi "porque diablos, hice eso además ella es mi alumna".

"sabia que seria fácil de calleras en mi tonto …. Y aun mas si actúo como era antes" – le avisare a kakashi que ya esta la cena. – top top! – al no oír ninguna respuesta decidió girar la perilla.

Al entrar a la habitación del peligris se encontraba sin camisa y solo con los pantalones puesto. "mmm… tienes algunas cicatrices que hacen lucir mejor" – se mordió los labios – ya esta lista la cena – dijo Sakura.

La cena transcurrió en absoluta calma – yo lavare los platos – dijo Sakura.

Entonces te ayudare a secarlos platos! – dijo el peligris.

Sus manos se cruzaron en ese instante… - kakashi … yo ..yo ..yo

"se que no deberia hacer esto pero es que no me puedo controlar, su olor, sus labios" – en ese instante la beso, lamio dulcemente los labios de ella para pedir permiso, ella colooco sus brazos alrededor de sus cuello… el peligris lo tomo como una respuesta he introdujo su lengua….jugaron una con la otra.

Después de quedar sin respiración, terminaron de colocarlos platos en su lugar y se sentaron el sofá de la sala.

"te diré algo que te gustara saber así mas rápido caerás en mi juego" – una mueca de maldad se reflejo en su rostro. – kakashi… en estos años me di cuenta que sasuke nunca me querrá como yo quiero, y se que tu siempre me he has observado… yo te quiero eres especial… "demonios te diré como rayos eres especial porque fuiste elegido para obtener tu genes donde se encuentra la compatibilidad del sharingan… sino fuera por eso yo nunca mas regresaría a esta aldea".

Sakura tu siempre me has gustado pero como algo mas que una alumna, pero tenia miedo de decírtelo – pronuncio kakashi. La kunoichi lo abrazo. Después tuvieron hablando tranquilamente… - los dos podemos dormir en la misma cama! – dijo sonrojada Sakura…. "si todo sale bien en un par de días esto se ira algo mas que solo beso y podre cumplir con el objetivo y después podré borrarte los recuerdos que tuviste conmigo" –ella sonrío maliciosamente, antes su calculador pensamiento.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola!!!**

** como estan?... espero que bien!**

**XD  
**

**Aqui les traigo la continuacion...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_Flash back_

_Era temprano por la mañana apenas comenzaba a salir el sol, aun envueltas en las blanca de la suave cama … - Sakura…Sakura…saku.._

_Me termine despertando por la insistencia de kakashi en despertarme.- frote mis ojos – que sucede kakashi? – pregunto aun soñolienta?_

_Saldre a una misión y regresare dentro de dos dias – dijo kakashi_

_Cuídate por favor!! –se acerco a el para abrazarlo - y le susurro al oido una sorpresa te dare a tu regreso – "ese tipo de palabras son muy motivadoras… no crees tu?"_

_Se besaron de una manera rapida… - cuidate! – dijo Sakura._

_Fin flash back_

Habían transcurrido dos dias desde que kakashi se fue para esa misión… "sabes… he tenido que cambiar, para mi supervivencia… si continuaba siendo la niña ingenua del pasado… seguiría siendo una inútil… y es algo que no podía soporta, no podía soportar que siguieras alejándote de mi ..sasu.."

"Algo mas que aprendí en estos dos años todo tenemos oscuridad dentro de nosotros e incluso yo"

Estoy aburrida de estar en este lugar saldré a dar un paseo, pero me cambiare de apariencia".

Ahora Sakura tenia su cabello totalmente negro y sus ojos eran azules, salio de vivienda de kakashi sin que los vecinos se dieran cuenta… pasare primero a comprar unos víveres al mercado.

Por otro lado alguien mas también estaba haciendo las compras en el mercado, "porque demonio tenia que mandarme a mi al mercado!!"

"vaya!! … vaya que sorpresa mas grande encontrar a mi tercer objetivo en un lugar como este" – ella se acerco a neji – disculpa se te cayo!

Mmm… veo que no eres muy buen eligiendo frutas! – esa fruta que tiene ahí le falta madurar y su sabor no es el mejor para bebidas.

"eres un poco predecible… pero no quiere que decir, que te subestime"

No eres de la aldea, verdad? – pregunto el joven

No, visito mensualmente la aldea por algunos debido a unos intercambios comerciales… me llamo kuromi

Un placer conocerte, soy neji!!

"Mmm antes de que te aleje te dejare un pequeño regalito de mi parte" –Espero verte en otra cosa neji-san! – y le pone una mano en el hombro.- sonríe y se aleja de el.

"veré que esta haciendo naruto…. Mi antiguo compañero" – sonrío con malicia para luego realizar unos sellos y desaparecer.

Por otro lado en el campo de entrenamiento mas alejado se encontraba naruto entrenando con sus clones…. Yamato se encontraba suprimiendo el chakra del kyubi.

"vaya veo que naruto a progresado un poco después de que me fui de la aldea… aun le queda mucho camino que recorrer"- será mejor regresar".

()()()()()()()()() Al anochecer ()()()()()()()()()

"esta noche será mi oportunidad… esta noche caerás en mi juego"

Sakura llevaba un hermoso vestido negro con un amplio descote en su pierna derecha, sus labio resaltados por el labial rojo que hacia juego con su pálida piel, su cabello rosa estaba recogido por unas horillas con rosas negras.

La kunoichi sirvió la cena en la mesa , con algunas bebidas fuerte y por ultimo coloco dos velas encendidas en la mesa, " esta noche caerás" – apago las luz y espero en la oscuridad.

En las puertas de konoha…

Gracias pakku!

Hasta la próxima, y se desvaneció en una cortina de humo.

"sera mejor apresurar… de seguro me esta esperando" .- viajaba rapidamente por los tejados de la aldea, al llegar a su casa se introdujo por la ventana y encontró que todo estaba oscuro.

La kunoichi habia ocultado su presencia en la oscuridad y aprovecho su ventaja y apareció detrás de kakashi – bienvenido a casa! - Se giro – toma Sakura te he triado flores!

Gracias por la flores, kakashi!

Has sido muy lindo ese detalle – dice sonrojada – " ahh!! Por fa podría haber traído algo mejor que esas tontas flores". – Para luego abrazarlo y darle un dulce beso.

Ahora vete a bañar para luego cenar! – dijo Sakura

El peligris asintió con la mirada y se retiro en la habitación, por su parte Sakura tomo el ramo y lo coloco en un florero, excepto una flor que la miro fijamente… ha sido muy cariñoso…. Talvez si fuera la misma de antes las cosas serian diferentes" – sonrío con malicia y apretó fuertemente la flor en la palma de su mano… luego de algunos segundos al abrir la palma de su mano la flor estaba marchita, la observo detenidamente para luego arrojarla a la ventana.

Se había bañado y vestido.. – Sakura… Sakura!

Ella nuevamente lo sorprendió apareciendo detrás del – hueles tan bien! … sera mejor que cenemos de una vez se esta enfriando.

Después de cenar se sentaron en el sofá a tomar un poco… "vaya nunca pensé que con la copita de sake, ya kakashi estuviera borracho!" – será me que te lleve a la cama ya estas borracho.

Cuando trate de tumbarlo en la cama… mejalo hacia el y ambos caímos en la cama, "luego como todo borracho impertinente comenzó a decir tonterías".

Sakura yo te…hip.. amo..hip!

Luego me atrapo con su cuerpo, lamió y beso mi cuello… " que asco… lo que tengo que hacer por cumplir con mi misión".

"Al demonio!!...será divertido jugar con su lado oscuro" – sonrío con malicia. – y le susurre al oído – deja salir tus deseos mas oscuro. Después de eso el peligris desabrocho el vestido de Sakura para extender sus carisias.

El peligris se quito la camisa, luego bajar hasta los senos de la pelirosa donde con una manos los sujetaba juguetonamente.

Se torno mas salvaje el peligris se separo de ella por algunos instantes para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, su mirada seguía clavada en ella y en los gemidos de placer que se escapan de los labios de ella. Se acerco otra vez aquella y le termino de quitar el vestido junto con sus braguitas.

Su manos se deslizaron por la piernas de la joven hasta abrirlas y llegar hasta su zona intima…se encontraba muy húmeda así que lentamente introdujo sus dedos en ese lugar tan especial, en aquel instante la kunoichi se estremecía de placer. El peligris ya no podía aguantar mas tomo su miembro masculino y lo rozo levemente en la zona intima de la pelirosa, después poco a poco lo introdujo dentro de ella.

Una mezcla de dolor y placer recorrían el cuerpo de la pelirosa hacer embestida salvajemente por el Ninja-copy.. El ritmo de la penetración fue aumentado mas y mas…hasta que kakashi no pudo mas y descargo todo dentro ella.

Kakashi se encontraba aun lado de ella empapado de sudor, ella se con la respiración entre cortada.

"por dios!!.. no conocía ese lado salvaje de kakashi"… "aun puede que saque un poco mas" - Sakura saco de la almohada una pequeña capsula luego bajo y se poso en la mitad del cuerpo de kakashi, tomo entre sus manos el genital del Ninja-copy para sostenerlo y lamerlo de largo a largo, eso le provoco un enorme placer.

Sakura concentro la punta de su lengua en el inicio del miembro masculino y la mas sensible… los gemidos de placer escaparon del kakashi " Se siente también" . y realizo pequeño movimientos circulares, que lo volvieron loco de placer.

Luego introdujo en su boca para así chuparlo lentamente e ir aumentado el ritmo, cada vez los gemidos del peligris eran mas intentos hasta que no pudo mas y se vino. Ella tomo la muestra de Sem y la guardo en la capsula.

"Listo mision completada" – ella se paro de la cama y se fue a dar un baño…

"Luego de comprobar que el objetivo se alla llevado acabo vendré para borra mi existencia de todo esto días en tu memoria".

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!! **

**BYE!! ;)  
**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo: 3**

Luego de haber transcurrido 3 semanas luego de aquella noche "era hora de realizar una prueba de embarazo". Efectivamente la prueba medio positiva ya era hora dejar la casa kakashi.

Sakura tomo un trozo de papel y le escribió una nota… "volveré en la noche" . – la kunoichi se fue de la aldea a encontrarse con su maestra.

"Espero llegar pronto "

Luego de dos hora de viaje Sakura llego a uno de los laboratorios secreto de tsuyomi - maestra estoy de regreso he completado el primer objetivo.

Te chequeare!! .- tsuyomi se acerco al vientre de Sakura y acumulo chakra verde – "Sakura tendrá que permanecer dos semana mas embaraza"- ya te puedes retirar de la vivienda de kakashi.

Sakura necesitaras esto si quiere borrar tus actos en ese lugar – tsuyomi saco de su bolsillo un brebaje en un pequeño frasco, aquí ahí la cantidad suficientes como para borrar mas de 3 semanas de tu recuerdos con el, a otra cosa mas debes agregarle un cabello tuyo de esta manera especificara aun mas los recuerdos.

Volveré cuando alla limpiado el lugar – la kunoichi guardo el frasco entre su ropa y se marcho del laboratorio.

" ka-ka-shi ex sensei ya debe de estar por regresar de esa inútil misión de ramgo B" – lo esperare a oscura.

"Sakura esta un poco rara de que tuve que salir para esta msion, aun puedo comprar algo para la cena… mmm un pastel y flores"

Al llegar a la casa todo estaba muy oscuro excepto el comedor donde estaba alumbrado por velas –sakura!! Sakura!!

Bienvenido!! – la voz de la kunoichi se asomo dentro de la oscuridad

Se acerco a el y se dejo abrazar por el y suavemente unieron sus labios hasta que se separaron por algunos instantes te extraido un delicioso pastel y flores."Estoy harta de ti!!.... no quiero en este lugar!!" desapareció un instante su presencia para confundir a kakashi!!

Sakura!! Aun sigues molesta.. por irme tan repentinamente!! – en ese instante ella apareció detrás de el y lo golpeo. Y antes de cayera inconciente el pregunto – por que? – para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Encendio las luces de la habitación para luego entre cruzar sus brazos y caminar muy despacio – Por que lo hice por ya no me interesa estar mas en este lugar! … porque ya no soy esa misma chica que tuviste como alumna – dijo ironia. – seguido de esto arrastro el cuerpo de kakashi hasta la habitación para luego dejarlo en la cama, busco entre su ropa el brebaje y le abrió la boca para darle de beber. Luego de hacer que el peligris se bebiera hasta la ultima gota comenzó a dejar todo en la casa como estaba antes.

Tomo las flores y las marchitos con solo apretarlas fuertemente entre sus manos, las arrojo a una bolsa donde esta todo lo que se estaba deshaciendo, tomo la caja del pastel la abrió y con un dedo la probo luego lo arrojo a la bolsa.

Eran mas de las tres de la mañana ya era hora dejar este lugar pasar por los resto de su antigua casa y buscar tu morral, después de eso se marcho de la aldea.

Cuando Sakura llego al laboratorio de tsuyomi eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana " estoy muerta del cansancio dormire un poco en mi habitación".

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A la mañana siguiente un peligris se despertaba – aahhh!! Me duele horriblemente la cabeza!

Estaba tan cansado por la misión de ayer que no pude escribir el informe … ahh sino se lo llevo pronto el informe tsunade-sama me asesinara!!

Pero antes me prepara algo de desayuno!!

"siento como si me faltara algo.. pero nose que es"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuando Sakura despertó era mas del medio día se arreglo y fue al laboratorio

Buenas tarde tsuyomi-sama!

Buenas tardes, Sakura cuando regrese Yumitsu comenzaremos con la operación por ahora siéntate aquella camilla de alla.- Hai!

Tsuyomi reviso como progresaba el embarazo de Sakura …

Tocaron la puerta en ese instante entro al laboratorio una mujer de unos 30 aproximadamente de cabello castaño, ojos grises, piel palida y llevaba puesto un bata blanca – Tanto tiempo sin vernos Sakura-san!

Tsuyomi-sama ya estoy lista podemos comenzar!

Sakura te voy inyectar este sedante luego de que te haga efecto

La kunoichi se acostó en la camilla y luego de algunos instantes ella se quedo dormida

Tsuyomi ya poder provecer con la operación " el primer paso para la creación del shinobi perfecto".

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC!!**

**BYE!!  
**


	5. Capitulo 4 : Objetivo 2

**ahhhh!!! . . . lo sientooooo! **

**he estado ocupada con las clases**

** y no me habia podido pasar para subir el cap!!!**

**aqui se los dejo  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 :**

"En este mundo la información que recibamos es de gran importancia para cualquier misión, y por eso he tenido que adelantar la operación del embarazo de Sakura uno de mis subordinados me a informado el rumbo en que se dirige el segundo objetivo… Uchiha Itachi".

_Flash back_

_Ya hace un año que me encontré con el en ese templo en ruinas_

_Aun lo recuerdo bien como si fuera sido ayer!_

_"ahh porque tsuyomi-sama tenia que poner un entrenamiento tan difícil" - no podré dominar esa técnica en tan poco tiempo, además estoy cansada y con algunas heridas en el cuerpo- todo esto lo decia mientras que estaba acostada en el suelo._

_Cuando una gota de agua cayo gusto en su frente, para luego llover - " lo intentare una vez mas" – Sakura se levanto del suelo y comenzó a realizar sellos el chakra de Sakura se hizo mas visible en el puño izquierdo de ella ya que una especie de rayo se concentraba en el puño._

_"ahora debo fijar un blanco.. será aquel árbol de alla" – así se dispuso a correr para llegar el arbol y practicar su nueva técnica cuando de pronto el chakra se dispersa por el cuerpo de Sakura causando que se electrocutara aun mas fuerte debido a que estaba mojada y se desmaya._

_Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos - " porque demonios me duele todo el cuerpo!!" – luego de algunos instante observo a su alrededor, estaba dentro del templo en ruina y frente a ella un fogata, pero sabia que no estaba sola – Ahí alguien aquí!!... ahí alguien aquí?!!_

_Unos ojos rojo como la sangre se asomaron por la oscuridad – veo que ya te encuentras mejor?!_

_"lo mejor será actuar un poco con mi anterior yo, hasta saber de quien se trata" – si gracias!... por sacarme de la lluvia – sonrío amablemente._

_Aquel joven cerro los ojos por unos instantes y sus ojos se mostraban negro e inexpresivos. – he traído algo de comida, toma aquí tienes! … Luego de acercarse mas ella donde estaba alumbrando la fogata pudo observar de quien se trataba era nada mas y nada menos que uchiha itachi._

_"debo agradecer el consejo de tsuyomi-sama de que cambiara mi apariencia, era cierto uchiha itachi no me habia reconocido ya que si lo fuera echo me fuera atacado con su sharingan y me fuera atrapado en ese mundo ilusorio y me estuviera estrangula para que le dijera información sobre mi ex -compañero naruto, mi cabello en aquella ocasión tenia mechas negra con un flequillo de medio lado de color negro y con una tecnica temporal mis ojos verde jade eran mas oscuros"._

_Los dos estaba sentados frente a frente mirando perdidamente la fogata y ella sonrio como lo hacia antes._

_"que demonio te pasa Sakura!!.. baka ese hombre que esta al frente tuyo te acusadazo de manera indirecta el dolor que te hizo cambiar… el fue el que hizo que sasuke se alejara de los demás"._

_"aunque no fue tan malo cambiar… ya que tengo mas poder para llegar donde antes no podia llegar … y si sigo asi pronto llegare a reencontrarme de nuevo contigo"_

_Despues de estar tanto tiempo sentada, me pare pero aun mis piernas no mejaban de temblar debido a la corriente del rayo, asi que mis piernas se tambalearon, y pense que me dejaría caer, me sorprendió que no fuera asi.– se encontraba detrás de mi y me sujeto abrazándome por detrás – gracias! – luego me di la vuelta y poder apoyar mis manos en su pecho para zafarme de el, pero luego de estar un poco lejos de el me tropece, y por acto reflejo lo sujete y lo jale asi mi._

_Los dos nos encontrabamos en el suelo, comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa al estar tan cerca de el, pero en un instante nuestra miradas se cruzaron ambos detallábamos los rangos de cada uno. "estaba sonroja" – luego el tomo mi menton y luego fue acercando sus labio cada vez, hasta que ya no hubo ningua distancia, pero alguna razon sus labios me dejaba un extraño sensación… mi cuerpo actúo y le respondió aquel beso… que resulto la introducción a nuestro actos._

_"no lo podia creer, me encontraba besándome aquel culpable que habia echo sufrir a la persona que aun amaba, aunque algunas veces me lo llegue a negar"_

_"todo transcurrio como juego de seducción aquella noche de tormenta" – poco a poco nos fuismo despojando de la ropa de ambos._

_" todo parecía tan perfecto, pero no lo vera porque me estaba entregan a la persona que no amaba, pero aun asi habia algo que me atraía de el y me seducía"_

_"esa noche fue la primera vez que me entregue aun hombre que de manera indirecta me hizo ser quien soy ahora"_

_Despues de esa vela… - como te llamas?_

_Sakura "aunque yo ya sabiacomo se llamaba, de igual manera queria escucharlo" y tu_

_Itachi – luego de eso se vistio – y antes de irse me dijo – Espero verte de nuevo… Sakura!_

_Fin flash back_

La kunoichi estaba abriendo los ojos por primera vez luego de la operación aun lado de su cama estaba una bolsa de suero que estaba conectado a su brazo, se lo quito y se paro de la cama tomo un abrigo ligero que estaba en closet se coloco unas pantuflas y salio de la habitación… camino muy lentamente por los largos pasillo hasta que yo al laboratorio principal.

Frente a ella había un gran tubo de ensayo que estaba lleno de una especie de liquido de color anaranjado muy claro y en el medio embrión. "hasta hora la investigación de tsuyomi-sama a dado sus primeros resultados".

Ese es tu bebe, Sakura! – dijo Yumitsu mientras que revisa los signo vitales.

"no tengo nada contra el.. pero en realidad no siento nada por ese bebe… puede que tal vez con el tiempo le quiera" – solo lo veo como un experimento mas de mi maestra, Yumitsu.

"me disponia a regresar a mi habitación" – Espera Sakura tengo que informarte que dentro de 3 dias debes partir, para encontrar con tu segundo objetivo, por ahora descansa.

Como ordenes, tsuyomi-sama! – Sakura realiza una reverencia y se marcha.

()()()()() 3 dias después …()()()()()()

"me encuentro viajando hacia una aldea que se encuentra muy cerca de la aldea oculta de lluvia he escuchando por las fuentes informantes de tsuyomi-sama que el dia de mañana llegara uchiha itachi y kisame para atravesar y seguir su camino hacia la aldea oculta de la lluvia donde reside la guarida de los akatsuki"

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC ;D**

**BYE!  
**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Al llegar a aldea busque una posada para pasar la noche, entre en mi habitación que estaba localizada en el piso 3 de la posada. Guarde mi morral en un pequeño closet que había, después me di una ducha "espero pronto poder encontrar al uchiha". Sakura se cambio de ropa, y me dispuse a comprar algunas cosas.

Por otro lado dos la silueta de dos hombre se reflejaba – debemos buscar un medico para que te cure esa herida – decía un sujeto de piel azulada

Estoy bien, mientras la mantenga presionada – dijo el pelinegro – Busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche.

Así que el sujeto de piel azulada encontró una pequeña posada alejada de rebullicio de las áreas comerciales.

Quédate aquí, traeré algo de comer – dijo kisame

Hmp! – dijo el pelinegro de manera indiferente.

()()()()()()()

Por otro lado se encontraba bajando las escalera de la posada y observo, que en el piso de abajo había un rastro de sangre fresco, le dio curiosidad así que lo siguió, hasta que la llevaron a estar frente a la habitación 87, así toco la puerta – Top… top.. top – Se encuentra bien?

"no puede ser que sea ella... que hace en este lugar" – abrió la puerta luego de un par de minutos. Sakura estaba petrificada no podía creer que quien tenia frente a ella; nada mas y nada menos que "Uchiha itachi".

Déjame ver es esa herida – "era hora de pagar el favor que me había echo aquel día" - tome su brazo y lo coloque detrás de mis hombros, para luego llevarlo y recostarlo sobre la cama. Le saque la camisa negra que llevaba "tanto tiempo sin tocar aquel pecho tan varonil" – me saque uno de mis guantes para aplicar chakra verde sobre la herida, pero, aun así la hemorragia no paraba y poco después itachi se desmayo… "demonios, no pienso perder a itachi con una herida como esta" – Asi que le toco usar una técnica prohibida por su maestra – realizo un par de sello y esta vez el chakra que se acumulo en su mano era azul.

La kunoichi le estaba dando un poco de su energía vital al mayor de los uchiha, la herida se estaba cerrando rápidamente. Ya la herida estaba cerrada, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que itachi se despertara.

"Creo que le he dado demasiada energía, estoy muy cansada" – Sakura se quedo dormida aun lado de el. Pasaron un par de minutos después cuando el uchiha despertó y observo que su herida esta curada y sin algún tipo de cicatriz, "era realmente algo sorpréndete". Se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro, seguido de eso aparto unos mechones de su cabello de su rostro.

()()()()()()()() **Una hora después** ()()()() ()()

El pelinegro estaba sentado enfrente de la cama observando como dormía la kunoichi que le había salvado. Se paro de inmediato abrir la puerta de la habitación ya que habia sentido la presencia de su compañero aproximarse.

Itachi, ya estas bien? – miraba fijamente el lugar donde hacia una hora tenia la herida.

Hmp! – digo con indiferencia. "no puedo dejar que la vea".

He traidor ramen?! – dijo kisame – alzando las bolsas.

El uchiha tomo su porción y se encerró en su habitación, cuando entro se percato que la kunoichi se había despertado. – Esta bien? – fue lo primero que me pregunto.

Si, estoy bien solo necesitaba dormir un poco! – dijo amablemente. – Seguido de eso se paro de la cama. Para después a recostarme de la pared.

Que haces en este lugar? - Pregunto con curiosidad el uchiha.

Solo estoy de paso, porque voy a comprar algunos ingredientes para elaborar un medicamento – dijo Sakura "como si te fuera decir mis verdaderos propósito, baka!!".

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia frente a mi al uchiha, para luego abrazarme, "itachi uchiha nunca dejas de sorprenderme". Me separe un poco de el para asi besarlo, fue tan cariñoso pero se fue transformando en algo mas apasionado, que bajo hasta mi cuello.

Aunque le tuve que detener susurrándole al oido – Creo que me merezco cenar algo mas que nose ramen! – sonriendo pícaramente.

Aunque antes de eso déjame solucionarte tu problema – le beso rápidamente para después salir por la ventana y saltar así al edificio de al lado donde había ropa limpia secándose tomo una camisa y volvió a asaltar hacia la habitación _ toma te he conseguido una camisa negra, ahora si me puedes llevar a cenar – dijo esto con ironía.

Se coloco la camisa y Sakura se acerco a el para abotonársela "rayos!! Que estoy haciendo, me estoy pasando de ser tan amable". Después de eso nos colocamos en el borde de la ventana, y fue donde aprovecho y coloco su brazo alrededor de mi cintura para después saltar.

Caminamos un rato después de quedar solos en la calle volvió a rodear mi cintura con su brazo, "esto va mal creo me estoy involucrando mas de lo que la misión requiere".

Después de caminar un rato termínanos cenando en un pequeño restaurante mi acogedor, era muy bonito. Ambos cenamos en absoluto silencioso, "pediré una botella de sake para entrar un poco mas de calor"  
Una botella de sake!!

Fue en ese momento cuando me pregunto -De que aldea proviene? – pregunto el uchiha.

Soy de la aldea oculta de las nubes, aunque ya hace varios años que la abandone, junto con mi maestra - no te preocupes ella no ha venido. – dije yo para aliviarlo _ y tu que haces por este lugar? "sera que me responde"

Solo estoy de paso por este lugar, mañana por la mañana me ire! – dijo uchiha con su mirada fija en mi esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

Vaya!... Es muy poco tiempo! – dijo Sakura "tiene que ser esta noche".

Después de beber la botella pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos de regreso a la posada – Sera mejor que vayamos a mi habitación, esta se encontraba un piso mas arriba que la de el y poco mas a la derecha, entramos a la habitación por la ventana.

"las cosa se podrán divertidas" – Que quieres hacer? " era algo tan obvio, pero el tal vez no lo diría, con la misma facilidad que yo le pregunte…. O tal vez si? – Se me acerco y me desabotono un poco la blusa que me comenzó a besarme el cuello. Me resultaba tan placentero que no me resistía al tacto de sus labios. Subio nuevamente y esta vez su beso tenia mucha mas pasión, "sera divertido encender las chispa a este uchiha" – asi que introduje mi lengua en su boca, "le di una señal para que me siguiera". El uchiha rozaba lentamente su lengua con la de ella, de forma muy provocadora.

Nos separamos un poco y le desabotones la camisa, con ambas manos le acaricie el pecho, el me besaba muy lentamente el cuello mientras que sus manos se encargaban desabonarme por completo. Me pegue mas a el y a su espalda me aferraba mientras me desabrochaba el sujetar. Podia sentir como sus manos se aproximaban a mi pecho, donde lamió y acaricio .- Ella gimió de placer - "mi cuerpo de esta poniendo calienta, no podia creer que algunas caricias itachi me hiciera ponerme de esta forma" – Esta vez le baje los pantalones y el no se quedo para nada atrás.

Después desabrocho el mi pantalón y me acosto en la cama para luego subir mis pierna y lentamente quitarme la braguita – El rostro de Sakura se enrojeció – Ahora el uchiha se encontraba aun lado de ella y se acerco al area abdominal de ella donde con suavidad fue besando y lamiendo muy lentamente – la kunoichi se aferro aun mas a la sabana de la cama, mientras sus labios expresaba los gemidos de placer.

El uchiha continuo bajando y fue abriendo lentamente la piernas de la kunoichi e introdujo sus dedos en aquella zona tan intima, esto estremeció el cuerpo de ella, poco después el uchiha se quito el boxer y decidió hacerla suya como en aquella ocasión.

Lentamente introdujo su miembro de ella y fue invistiendo y poco a poco fue aumentando su ritmo, la piel de ambo esta caliente que estaban comenzando a sudar. Sakura. Ambos estábamos llegando al climax, asi que las investidas fueron mas intensas hasta que no aguanto mas y se corrió dentro. La kunoichi tenia la respiración entre cortada, segundos después itachi se acostó aun lado, ella se acerco un poco mas hasta llegar estar abrazados y poco después se quedaron dormidos.

Antes del amanecer itachi se despertó, aprovecho que Sakura seguía dormida y se dio una ducha, luego se vistió y antes de ir se le dejo una nota, en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Estaré libre dentro de una semana, quisiera verte nuevo Sakura en la aldea de saitama y buscarme en el posada takahari".- doblo la nota y se salio de la habitación.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y seguir el Fic!!**

**bye!!** ;)


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6:**

Una kunoichi de hermoso cabello rosa y con algunas mechas negras, se estaba despertando luego de una noche bastante agitada, salio de la cama desnuda y se fue a dar un baño…- Llevándose los dedos a los labios… "fue tan Maravi… que demonios estoy decisión!!!"

_Flash back_

_Ten esto presente siempre, no puede dejar que tu sentimientos se involucren demasiado en esta misión, sino saldrás perjudicada - dijo tsuyomi._

_"yo no cometeré ese error" –entendido_

_Fin flash back  
_  
"no puede estar… debo controlarme… no puedo creerlo…no no me niego!" – golpeo varias veces la cerámica de la ducha, reprochaba sus acciones.

Salio del baño se cambio de ropa, se acerco al closet para sacar su morral y por ultimo tomo el trozo de papel que estaba en la mesita, para luego pagar la cuenta de la posada, para asi marcharse de nuevo para el laboratorio de tsuyomi

"no me puede estar gustando itachi… no y no" – se decía una y otra vez durante el viaje de regreso.

Al llegar al laboratorio cruzo el enorme pasillo que dividía el lugar, hasta que luego de un par de minutos llego a su habitación, entro y se encerró en ella se acerco hasta su cama y se arrojo a ella y saco de ropa la nota de papel y lo leyó. – lo arrugo para luego arrojarlo contra la pared.

"ahhh!! Tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza" – asi que salio de su habitación y fue a una de las salas de entrenamiento a distraerse un poco. Todo lo que estaba en la sala salida destrozado por el malhumor que tenia.

()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado volviendo a la calidad aldea de konoha un peligris, luego de pasar un par de semanas aun no podía recodar que era lo que había olvidado. Iba su casa luego de entrenar a naruto o luego de regresar de una misión siempre observaba cada lugar como buscado algo… algo que… que no recordaba que era pero sentía que era importante.

"aun no puedo recordar aquello importante que he olvidado"

()()()()()()()()()()

"lo mejor sera que me reporte donde tsuyomi" – se retiro de la sala – Buenas tarde tsuymi-sama, le informo que ya he tenido relaciones con el segundo objetivo.

Tendrás que esperar una semana para saber si estas embarazada – dijo tsuyomi – por ahora descansa.

Tsuyomi-sama. Estaba pensando que deberia de hacer un estudio preliminar de adentrarme a una relacion con el tercer objetivo y pues veras estaba pensando comenzar mañana, ya que este lo considero difícil de cumplir.

Mañana te dire mi decisión te puedes retirar! – dijo tsuyomi

Como ordenes - realizo una reverencia y se retira.

"Aunque depende de los resultado que me de su estudio preliminar tengo varios planes a ejecutar"… pero también requiero del permiso de ella.

En una cueva ubicada en algún lugar de la aldea oculta de la lluvia se encontraban reunidos akatsuki – Han podido encontrar alguna información sobre la ubicación del tercer biju.

No menos podido encontrar nada por el este del pais de la roca – decía hidan

Yo solo he escuchando un par de rumores sobre una bestia, pero no podido confirmar si se tratase de la bestia de tres colas.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto temprano y se vistio y fue a buscar a tsuyomi a su oficina – Buenos dias tsuyomi –Sama – realizo la habitual reverencia.

Buenos dias – Dejando colocando su taza de café en el escritorio.

He venido para saber su decisión - dijo Sakura mientras entre cruzaba los brazos.

Bueno he decidido dejarte ir pero… - tsuyomi sentada frente a su escritorio apoyaba los brazos en el para luego entre cruzar los dedos – no debes llamar mucho la atención puede que alguien llegue a reconocerte y eso seria muy arriesgado para la misión, has entendido –esto ultimo lo sostuvo con mucha firmeza.

Sakura realizo un par de sellos y ahora su apariencia habia cambiado, su cabello negro y ojos azules – Antes de que te retires creo que necesitara un poco de dinero para cubrir ciertas cosas – Asi que tsuyomi saca de una gaveta del escrito un dos pacas de dinero. Con su permiso me retiro – dijo Sakura luego de tomar el dinero y hacer una leve reverencia.

Sakura vijaba por el bosque …

_Flash back_

_Has podido localizar la ubicación que se encuentra desplazando hyuuga neji?_

_Sakura-sama el joven hyuuga debera de pasar con su equipo ya que estan viajando de regreso hacia konoha.  
Si deseo cualquier otra cosa de llamare!_

_Como ordenes – El sujeto con una capa y una capucha se esfumo en una nube de humo_

_Fin flash back  
_

"que fastidio tener que lidiar que lee… ahhh pero aun mas molesto el soportar a al idiota de gai, aunque podré fastidiar un poco a la pesada de ten ten que se muere neji".

Para acabar mas territorio sera bueno un par de ojos mas! – asi que se mordió el dedo y saco algo de sangre y realizo varios sellos y luego toco el suelo de una nube de humo aparecieron tres aves una era de color marron, negra y blanca. – quiero que cubran la entrada noreste del bosque y avisarme si un grupo de sujeto integrados por tres hombre y una chica entran por ese lugar – Entendido!! – ordeno Sakura – Las tres aves asintieron y despejaron vuelo.

Por otro lado Sakura se arregosto de un árbol y se camuflajio en el … " que puedo inventar para que ellos se de tengan"… "con su biakuga descubriría si tengo el tobillo lesionado asi que tendré que hacer real, aun demonio mi sistema de regeneración haria que mi tobillo sanara en una hora y media, no puedo usar eso"… y si tal vez uso algún animal venenoso creo que seria lo mejor" … Creo que usare aquella serpiente que esta dentro de ese arbusto, en lo que tenga una confirmación del objetivo en el bosque.

Cuando la vision de Sakura se torno la misma vision que la vista del ave de color marron… "por lo que veo tiene el biakuga desactiva y debe de estar a un kilómetro de mi posición.

Cuando la kunoichi confirmo que se encontraban a 600 metros cerca de ella provoco la serpiente para que la picara en un pie, seguido de eso se hizo un torniquete – " llego el momento de actuar" – Auxilio!! … por favor!!!

Un joven de cabello castaño activo su vision para ver mas adelante que el – que es lo que viste, neji – pregunto gai.

Ahí una joven mujer en el suelo por lo que pude ver fue mordida por una serpiente.- dijo neji con su biakuga.

Vayamos ayudarla!! – dijo lee adelantándose.

Cuando llego todo el grupo a donde estaba Sakura con falsa apariencia – Vaya eres tu neji!! … gracias de verdad que has aparecido – dijo Sakura.

Yo te puedo cargar hasta la aldea – se ofreció lee

No eso seria una mala idea – sugirió tenten

Yo te llevare kuromi y tu lee cargara su equipaje! – dijo neji.

Esta bien – dijo lee mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Neji y los demas se encontraban movilizándose hacia konoha. – Vaya forma de volvernos a ver! - dijo Sakura con ironia.

Tienes mucha razón, eso! – dijo neji y sonriendo un poco – Que hacias por el bosque?

Estaba de camino de regreso hacia konoha me senté a descansar un momento cuando sentí la mordedura de la serpiente – dijo Sakura.

Por otro lado muy cerca de neji y Sakura se encontraba una pelicastaña … muy envidio por el trato que le daba neji…. "quien es esa chica y porque neji la trata asi".

Luego de dos horas llegan a la aldea de konoha – ustedes vaya directo a la oficina de la hokage – dijo neji – yo dejare a kuromi en el hospital. – Gracias por ayudarme… etto etto… luego de que me recupere me gustaria recompensar con algo – dijo Sakura apenada … " que asco!!!.. tener que decir estas tonterias!!"

Hmp!

Entonces te vere en el parque que esta por aquí cerca de la tarde dentro de 3 dias – dijo Sakura sonriendo amablemente!

Hmp! - solo emitió ese sonido el pelicastaño – para luego marcharse de la entrada del hospital.

"que fastidio ahora tendre que lidiar con las enfermeras de este lugar!!" – entro al hospital y poco tiempo fue atendida y ubicada en una habitacion del hospital.

"que aburrida estado en este hospital desde el medio dia"

Al anochecer

" que molestos son…. Me han obligado a quedarme, solo con inyectarme el antitodo solo necesito de medio dia para recuperarme debido a mi sistema de regeneración.. asi que mañana antes del amanecer me ire de aquí."

"que estara haciendo en estos momentos ita… ahhh!! Que demonios ando pensado!!" – sera mejor que de un paseo … - tome mi ropa y me Sali por la ventana anda de entejado en entejando bricando por ello, pero dentro me de tuve.. "vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí" – Que haces a estas horas de la noche despierto?

No podía dormir! – respondió luego giro su rostro para ver – Quien eres?

Me llamo kuromi… "es muy obvio que se la respuesta tratándose mi ex – compañero" –Me llamo Naruto.

Porque tan deprimido? – "me resultaba curioso ver a mi ex – compañero deprimido ya que muy raro verlo asi".

Mañana se cumplirá tres años desde que mi mejor amiga y compañera de equipo falleció!

"ahh!! cierto.. no me acordaba de eso" – sonrio levemente – Te sientes culpable por su fuerte?

Me siento culpable… ya que no le pude cumplir la promesa que le hice; hace tiempo! – el rubio encogía mas sus piernas.

"yo me encargare que vuelva a mi lado"

Ella tal vez después de su muerte te espera con paciencia a que puedas cumplir esa promesa, pero por ahora ve mañana a su lapida y llévale flores, eso sera lo mejor – dijo Sakura…. "eres un inútil cuando sera el dia en que madures el … el dia en que llegues a madurar conocerás la crueldad de este mundo en que nos movemos".

Gracias por escucharme ya me siento mucho mejor…. Pero que haces por aquí? .. no eres de la aldea?

Yo estaba dando un paseo ya que me Sali del hospital no podia dormir y estaba aburrida de estar en ese lugar!... y soy una comerciante que vive viajando de un lugar a otro.

Sera mejor que regrese! … " o mejor interesante hacer una pequeña visita a kakashi"

Entre a su sin ningún residencia sin ningún problema ya que siempre dejaba una ventana abierta, camine silenciosamente hasta entra a su habitación, se encontraba dormido todo estaba casi igual de cómo ella lo habia dejado, por curiosidad me acerque a una libreta que estaba abierta – Sakura se sorprendio un poco al leer lo que estaba escrito.

"Sueño con que tenia una relación con una mujer … pero no recuerdo su rostro"…

* * *

**Gracias por leer **

**y disculpen la demora!  
**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7:**

_**Flash back**_

_**Tsuyomi-sama tengo algo que me preocupa hace una noche atrás me infiltre en la casa de primer objetivo hatake kakashi, y algo muy sospecho en una libreta abierta en su escrito - Sueño con que tenia una relación con una mujer … pero no recuerdo su rostro.**_

_**Sakura le agregaste al brebaje un cabello tuyo? – pregunto tsuyomi.**_

_**Rayos!!! … no lo hice!!**_

_**En ese instante de manera repentina tsuyomi abofeteo a sakura, te dije que cumpliera mis especificaciones con mucho cuidado, cualquier error puede delatar tu existencia. Y sabes muy bien que no debes regresar a esa aldea.- tsuyomi le dio la espalda a Sakura y se fue a buscar en un estante un poco mas del brebaje.- Toma en este frasco esta un poco mas del brebaje, esto servirá para que termines de borrarle eso recuerdo…PERO ESTA VEZ NO OLVIDES AGREGAR UN CABELLO TUYO, esta claro?! – dijo tsuyomi mientras entre cruzaba los brazos. Sakura recuerda ser mas cautelosa en tu misión… si te llegadse a descubrir deberás de matarlo, entendido!**_

_**Como órdenes, Tsuyomi-sama! – guarda el brebaje y seguido realiza una reverencia para después retirarse del laboratorio.**_

_**Sakura llevaba su mano al lugar de su rostro que estaba rojo luego de la bofetada que le había dado su maestra, "demonios fui demasiado descuidada!!".**_

_**Fin Flash back**_

_Flash back_

_"el día en que se cumplía tres años de mi supuesta muerte, era hoy esa mañana el cielo era gris parecía como si estuviera de acuerdo con el dolor que sentía su ex compañero que estaba recorriendo el cementerio con un ramo de flores entre sus manos"._

_"con que en ese lugar esta mi lapida" .- Sakura estaba alo lejos vigilando los movimientos de naruto… - se vele tan triste… "pero esto le servirá para que madure" – naruto permaneció duro varios minutos observando la lapida con la cabeza baja y sus ojos azules clavados en la inscripción de la lapida, hasta que comenzó a llover fue en ese instante cuando el rubio se inclino un poco para dejar las flores y retirar del cementerio._

_Espere a que se encontrase lejos y me acerque al lugar, "me resulta tan extraño ver mi propia tumba"- sonrío de medio lado… "Tal vez si estoy muerta… ya aquel día mate a la Sakura inocente que llevaba" – Sakura tomo una flor del ramo de flores y la miro fijamente y luego de un par de segundos después una pequeña lagrima que no se distinguió por lluvia se deslizaba por su rostro… "este es mi nuevo camino, un camino lleno de oscuridad".- luego coloco la flor aun lado del ramo pero esta se habia marchitado._

_Fin flash back_

Había transcurrido rápidamente los 3 días… "tenia tanto tiempo que no me ponía un vestido" – se decía Sakura para asi misma mientras se miraba en el espejo.- llevaba un vestido turquesa con tirantes y combinado un estampado de pétalos de cerezo, "Sali de la posada donde encontraba que dando hacia dos días atrás.

Al llegar al parque lo espere en una banca sentada…. "vaya si que hace bastante brisa" - brisa de la tarde soplo fuertemente en aquel parque trayendo una flor consigo… "yo ya no puedo ser la misma" – la flor que sujetaba en la palma de su mano pero esta se marchito…. "yo soy como esta flor marchita" – el viento soplo y se llevo consigo la flor marchita.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"quiero regalarle algo especial a ella.. pero que puede ser?"

Se encontraba un pelinegro recorriendo las calles bulliciosas de un pueblo y pasando, hasta que encontró algo que sin duda le chamo la atención collar que tenia un cristal rojo.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Al llegar mi tercer objetivo- Hola!

Disculpa la demora tuve que entregar un informe – dijo neji

No te preocupes mas bien debes disculparme tu a mi por ser tan cariñosa – dijo Sakura un poco apenada.

Ambos sonrieron para luego caminar por el parque…-parte de ser comercial que otra cosa te dedicas hacer? – pregunto neji.

Me dedico a practicar para ser medico se me da muy bien dijo Sakura amablemente – si te llego a encontrar algún dia si me llego a cruzar contigo por el camino y estas herido te curare! – sonrío amablemente.

Tienes familia? "era obvio que sabia la respuesta"

Soy un miembro de una importante familia de la aldea y vera mi tío y mi padre me encomendaron que cuidara de hinata-san que es mi prima que sera en futuro la lider de la familia.

Pero debe ser muy duro tener es tipo de responsabilidad! – dijo un con tono un poco triste.

No te preocupes por mi!! - dijo el para cambiar el tema – y tu familia?

Mis padres murieron hace tiempo tampoco tengo hermanos me marche de mi aldea y medique a viajar al principio fue duro, pero en el camino me cruce con una vieja conocida de mi madre que era una excelente kunoichi y desde entonces estoy con ella. – sonrío forzadamente para disminuir el aire tenso.

Dejemos estos temas y vayamos a comer algo? – propuso Sakura – este fue el primer lugar que viste cuando llegue por primera vez a konoha.- Sakura le tomo la muñeca.

Se trataba de un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba cerca del parque era un lugar tranquilo y acogedor. Luego de terminar la comida – me la pase muy bien!... pero ahora debo regresar a la posada para partir mañana – dijo Sakura.

Déjame acompañarte – se ofreció neji.

Pero con una condición! – sonrío con picardía…- solo si no te causo problemas.

Neji se encontraba aun lado ella, pero ciertos momentos del trayecto los ojos este detallaba el cuerpo de su acompañante.

Aquí es donde me estoy que dando – dijo ella - Fue una vela muy tranquila pero interesante!! – neji aduras penas mostró algo de emoción - Volveré a la aldea dentro de una semana, así que esta noche será la ultima – dijo Sakura – pero verte de nuevo! – realizo una pequeña inclinación de respecto. El realizo lo mismo y se retiro del lugar

3 días después Sakura se encontraba en su habitación que estaba en algún lugar dentro de laboratorio subterráneo que poseia tsuyomi, ya es momento de hacer la prueba de embarazo.

"si la prueba de embarazo da positiva esto significaría que tendría que borrale los recuerdos y si da negativo aun ahí posibilidad de otro encuentro para divertirme con el otro mas" - Espere la prueba de embarazo y el resultado dio negativo.

Así que debo arreglarme para partí de inmediato al encuentro, asi que me fui a duchar… "que me estarás preparando el uchiha en ese lugar". Luego de salir del baño me coloque unos pantalones negro que moldeaban mis piernas muy bien, seguido de eso me franelilla blanca y encima me coloque un pequeño chaleco negro, mis botas negras- me pare frente al espejo y volvi a tomar la misma apariencia con la cual el uchiha me había conocido.

Tome mi morral para luego salir, "si sigo por este camino llegare mas rapido"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado el uchiha ya se encontraba en la entrada de posada, asi que fue ha ver el daño de la posada para apartar el lugar por un día completo. El dueño se quedo fascinado por la cantidad dinero que habia en la bolsa así que accedió a las condiciones del uchiha.

El pelinegro se fue a la habitación mas lujosa que tenia la posada y dejo sus cosas para preparar la sorpresa.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Gracias por leer el fic!!**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8:**

Sakura estaba al frente de la posada todo estaba muy tranquilo… algo demasiado raro, cualquier cosa que pasara debia enfrentar ya que formaba parte su mision.

Al entrar a la posada fue recibida por una joven muchacha que parecia ser la hija del dueño.- asi que Sakura siguió –en esta habitación la estan esperando, pongase comoda – dijo cordialmente la joven para después retirarse.

Respire hondo y decidí entrar a la habitación todo estaba muy oscuro. Después de dar un par de paso adelante sentí su presencia detrás de mi – el uchihala me abrazo por detrás estaba muy cerca de él bajo su cabeza para oler su cabello, me di la vuelta y lo abrace – el uchiha le sujeto la barbilla para luego juntar sus labios. El beso se torno apasionado que luego de un par de minutos se separaron, la kunoichi estaba sonrojada.

Después el uchiha encendió la luz de la habitación y estaba decorada con muchas rosas rojas.- los ojos de la kunoichi quedaron deslumbrados… "que hermoso" …. - Era la primera vez que alguien me hacia un detalle como este, sentia feliz pero a la vez triste.

"necesitaba volver a tomar el control de mis emociones sino lo hacia pronto… saldria lastima y perjudicaría la misión" – Que te sucede Sakura? Pregunto extrañado el pelinegro.

No es nada!! … sonriendo levemente…. "no merezco esto"

"ahhh demonios!!... dejar decir estupideces" – me reprendí asi misma.

"disfrutemos del juego" – sonrío con malicia.

Sakura vayamos a dar un baño en las aguas termales – adelantate!

Esta bien! – afirmo el uchiha para luego salir de la habitación.

"tal vez si no fuera echos lo que hiciste hace ya tanto tiempo puedes que las cosas seria diferentes" –se miraba en el espejo mientras se desvestía y se envolvía en la toalla.

Se encamino hacia el baño… "ya no quiero jugar de esta manera contigo" – sus ojos estaban clavados sobre mi.- entre poco a poco al agua, estaba realmente muy calidas.

Tengo que decir algo importante que decirte… soy miembro de akatsuki y sabes que si estas conmigo sera peligro.

"yo tambien soy peligrosa, sabes no por nada me hecho pasar por muerta durante tres años, y que ahora estoy aquí por una mision que a futuro lograra contener la fuerza de akatsuki" – Se cuidarme no tienes de que preocuparte! –"ademas una herida graves que tardaria meses en curarse por completo yo lo puedo hacer en una par de semanas... o dias".

"que fastidio!! .. me da hacer estas tonterias" – agradezco tu preocupación itachi, para luego abrazarle.

Luego de salir de las agua termales me envolvió en un ligero yukata blanco, al entrar a la habitación rápidamente una capsula y la escondió entre su ropa; poco después el tambien salio y se coloco un yukata negro. Me senté aun lado de la cama y cepille mi cabello, "era tan extraño estar tanto tiempo con el que me parecia asfixiante" – el uchiha se sento aun lado de ella y le comenzó a besar el cuello. Sus ojos negros estaban clavados sobre mi. – luego junte mis labios con los de el.

Luego separarnos por la falta de aire – me acoste en la cama y el uchiha hizo lo mismo mientras que uno de sus brazos me envolvia la cintura. – hace tiempo te queria preguntar algo – dijo itachi con cierto reselo – Que estabas haciendo aquel dia en te encontré tirada en el suelo?

Me habia peleado con mi maestra sobre una tecnica que me ese momento me costo dominar por el riguroso control que necesitaba, pero gracias a ti no me paso nada grave – dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Perteneces algún lugar?

No pertenezco a ningun lugar solo vivo viajando a un lugar a otro con mi maestra y para poderme defenderme en los viajes me ha entrenado – dijo Sakura de manera calmada

("vaya siempre te ves muy tranquila, manteniendo la compostura pero tu tambien a sufrido")

"vamos a ver que me responde" – ne ne itachi te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

El uchiha quedo bastante sorprendido a la pregunta de Sakura – me gustaría tenerlo pero no en este momentos. Ya veo… entonces me cuidare aun mas, no quiero causarte problemas itachi! – dijo Sakura amablemente con una sonrisa, "idiota tu crees que me voy a cuidar por lo que dijiste todo lo contrario"…. "Vaya tontería sera mejor que ponga a cumplir mi mision"… "asi que juguemos" – sonrío medio lado.

Se poso encima lo beso muy tiernamente en un camino de dulces caricias y poco a poco le fue abriendo el yukata negro que llevaba puesto, la pelirosa lamio sus labios para luego continuar su trayectoria. El uchiha la miraba muy atenta y con sus manos acariciaba el suave y sedoso cabello de la pelirosa.

Hasta que Sakura llego estar justo de su miembro masculino asi que abrio por completo el yukata del uchiha asi que lo tomo con sus manos y lo frotaba para luego introducirlo en su boca .

El uchiha experimento sensaciones que estremecía su cuerpo de placer, la kunoichi  
Se divertia como si se tratase un juguete, fue chapándolo lentamente e ir aumentado el ritmo, la respiración del uchiha se volvió agitada. "falta poco que eyacule" – asi que se saco la capsula. Su resistencia al placer ya estaba a su limite asi que el uchiha se vino.- en ese instante Sakura tomo la muestra y oculto rápidamente debajo del colchón, poco después el uchiha le de volvería aquel favor.  
Esta vez habia cambiado de posición el pelinegro acaricio su cuerpo hasta que llego a la entrepierna de la chica y las fue abriendo para aventurarse a la zona intima de ella, su embestidas comenzaron de manera lenta pero profunda - de los labios de la kunoichi se escapaban gemidos de placer, mientras que una de sus manos se sujetaba de las sabanas.

El ritmo de las embestidas fue en aumento ambos cuerpo estaba calientes y ya se les veía sudar, ella se acerco para asi juntar su labios – poco después el un uchiha llego al climax y se descargo dentro de ella. Ambos tenia la respiración entre cortada y seguido de eso el uchiha se acostó aun lado de ella y sujeto mano….

Antes del amanecer un chica de cabello rosado y con mechas se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertar al uchiha, "me bañare después, ya debo irme" – se fue colocando su ropa "vaya si que fue una noche bastante movida sin duda alguna tuve que haber que dado embarazada".- Se coloco su morral y antes de irse le dejo una nota: "gracias por la vela, fue algo muy romántico, pero lo estuve pensado bien y sera que dejenos de ver por un tiempo ya que vernos tan seguidamente seria peligroso la próxima vez yo te contactare… otra cosa mas nuevamente gracias por el collar esta muy bonito. Te amo".

"Lo mejor sera que me aleje de ti luego de este encuentro si tsuyomi-sama descubre que tengo algo mas de lo normal, no estará satisfecha con que te deje sin memoria me obligara a matarte y yo no quiero, porque a mi no me corresponde hacerlo". – tomo la capsula que habia escondido.

Me escape por la ventana… "no tengo ganas de regresar al laboratorio, además también me quedan 3 días libres para regresar de nuevo a konoha no he podido seducir a la estatua de hyuuga neji".- el coraje se apoderaba de ella.

"Asi que esta vez ire a la aldea de la arena hacerle un visita a mi próxima victima".- Sakura viajaba por el desierto cubierta por una capa… "mmm que apariencia debo tomar esta vez, sera rubia , pelirroja o tal vez pelicastaña, creo que lo mejor sera pelicastaña con el cabello corto" – "mmm que color de ojos… mmm grises o azules" … "mejor que sean grises".

Cuando llegue a la aldea del desierto ya era de noche asi que me toco que dar en un posada…. Todo el lugar estaba muy callado asi que aproveche de tocar la flauta.

La melodía que tocaba era muy suave y llena de tristeza al terminar de tocar la melodía, alguien estaba detrás de mi.

No eres de esta aldea?

"sabia que con esto te atraeria" – no, no tengo mucho tiempo que llegue, me llamo Yuri y tu quieres?

Me llamo gaara y soy el kazekague de la aldea.

"no te vengas a lucir conmigo con eso de que eres kazekage porque desde que te quitaron el shukaku tu chakra a disminuido considerablemente" – vaya eres muy joven para ser kazekague, entonces deber de ser muy fuerte y asi poder proteger la ladea.

Me entreno todo los dias para poder proteger los habitantes de la aldea!

Una respuesta bastante sabia proveniente de alguien joven! – dijo amablemente.

Gracias – dijo gaara sonriendo con un leve sonrojo. – Me a gustado mucho la me dolía que has tocado.

Me alegra , esa melodia me la enseño mi hermana antes de morir… y tu tienes hermanos – preguntando con la mirada baja.

Si tengo dos hermanos… mi hermana mayor se llama temari pero nose encuentra en la aldea y kankuro también mi hermano mayor que debes de estar en la casa. – pero dime que hacías tocado a esta altura de la noche?

No podía dormir y tu? –pregunto ella

Pues antes de dormir realizo un par de vuelta para comprar que todo este bien – dijo gaara mientras su mirada apuntaba hacia las casa, "es muy hermosa esta chica". – te gustaria acompañarme.

Me gustaría conocer mejor la aldea, ire – sonrio ella

Entonces sujétate bien de mi –a si que me sujete de medio lado "yo podria recorre fácilmente la aldea con una de mis aves…. Así como lo hizo aquel sujeto de akatsuki"- Si que es un lugar hermoso! . Luego de estar saltando de un lugar a otro terminamos parando a la torre del kazekage donde que lugar tal alto! Pero

Fue divertido pasear contigo pero ya debo regresar a mi habitación y tu también deberia de hacerlo – le abrace levemente… - hasta mañana en la noche!

Un leve sonrojo se poso en las mejilla de este – agito su mano levemente para luego retirar de la ventana y marcharse.

"eres demasiado facil… que me resulta patético!" –se acerco a la ventana para cerrar y cubrirla con las cortinas.

" que divertido me resulta jugar con ellos y mas aun cambiando de apariencia" – realizo unos sellos, te gusta mi apariencia .– se trataba a la Sakura de hace tres años.- sonrio con malicia veo que no te agrado a asi y que tal tu itachi –realizo otro sellos y su apariencia ojos verdes mas oscuros y mechas negras en su cabello rosa – verdada que con esta pariencia si te gustos itachi- Sakura aprentando un poco mas sus pechos – todos son patéticos como pueden caer en algo tonto!! – realizo unos sellos y su color de cabello era negro y ojos! – auxilio!!... vaya idiota que se cree eso!... pero pronto caerás hyuuga neji! – realizo nuevamente un par de sello.- su cabello era castaño claro y ojos – mi cuarto objetivo el mas ingenuo y patético hombre!! –realizo un par de sellos y volvio a su apariencia normal- para luego arrojarse a la cama y sonreír maliciosamente.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC!!**

**CUIDENSE!!**

** BYE ;) **


	10. Capitulo 9

Hola!!!

como estan?

Despues de tanto tiempo ausente por fin les triago la continuacion de mi fic ^^

**

* * *

Capitulo 9**

_Flash back_

_Después de hacer por segunda vez aquello, busco en su capa de akatsuki una pequeña cajita de regalo. –se acerco a mi – te he traído algo especial que me a gustado para ti – dijo el uchiha con un leve sonrojo._

_"Vaya pensé que ese color no existía en su rostro pero veo que si" – tomo la cajita y la abrió era un collar con un hermoso cristal rojo. – Gracias, itachi – lo abrazo y seguido lo beso…_

_Después de eso itachi me coloco el collar… " esta bonito el collar, debo reconocer que tienes buen gusto… me molesta hacer expresiones de mi antiguo yo"_

_Fin flash back_

Sakura llego de madrugada al laboratorio asi que se movio con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, se cerro con extremo cuidado la puerta de su habitación y seguido de eso se arrojo a la cama. – se saco el collar y lo arrojo a una de las gavetas que estaba abierta su mesita de noche, "vaya quien diría que uchiha itachi comportándose de esa manera"- luego descansar un poco se fue a bañar

_Flash back_

_Luego de marche de la posada y dejar a itachi en el camino hacia la aldea de gaara habia un pequeño pueblo que se podía hacer una parada antes de aventurarse en el desierto, compre un recipiente y lo refrigere y coloque la muestra de semen…pero una tienda que pasaba me llamo curiosidad una flauta que estaba en un mostrador._

_Decidí entrar a la tienda y comprar el instrumento… "de seguro me servirá para que caiga alguno de los objetivos faltante"  
Fin flash back_

"Deberías de estar agradecido que no lo arroje a la basura el collar"- Luego de cambiarse de ropa se fue a dormir ya que fue un dia muy duro.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura levanto un poco mas temprano y fue a la oficina de tsuyomi para entregarle la muestra.

Buenos días tsuyomi!! – realizando una reverencia.

Buenos días Sakura!

Le he traido una muestra de semen del segundo objetivo, esta vez me he asegurado de quedar embaraza.- la kunocihi deja la muestra en el escritorio.

Recuerda de lo que hablamos anteriormente – dijo tsuyomi poniendo mas carácter a sus palabras.

Lo hare cuando llegue de inmediato – dijo bajando su rostro como signo de obediencia.- me retiro con su permiso – realizo otra reverencia y se retiro de la habitación.

"Iré a entrenar un poco para dejar mi mente" –sakura se acerco a la sala de entrenamiento 3.

El tiempo paso rápidamente asi que llego hora de hacer su morral e ir a konoha, "creo que me he excedido un poco he dejado con gran daño la sala de entrenamiento.

_Flash back_

_En la noche siguiente Sakura volvió a tocar la melodía._

_De nuevo estaba apareció – esa melodia_

_Te gustaria tomar un poco de te? – le pregunte yo_

_Me gustaria seria todo un placer – dijo amable el pelirojo_

_"cuanta amabilidad!!" – luego de preparar el té nos sentamos en una mesita a fuera del balcon – sabes, tengo tiempo que no converso con alguien - dije yo mientras soplaba un poco el té caliente – vivo viajando de un lado a otros tengo muy pocos amigos, me gustaría poder quedar en este lugar! – dijo ella mientras observaba su té._

_Me gustaría mucho que te quedaras!!! – dijo gaara un poco sonrojado._

_De verdad!!... lo dices en serio!! Que alegria!! "que asco me da decir esto!!"" – mientra se le iluminaba la mirada.- y le tome las manos._

_Siempre ando viajando con mi maestra pero en esta ocasión no vino –dijo ella- tomo nuevamente la flauta, era tan suave que lo envolvia en un aire de misterio._

_" es hora de rematar al sujeto con mi sello personal – Sakurase acerco y coloco su mano en la mejilla de gaara – eres en chico especial! – y poco a poco fue acercar su rostro al de el hasta unirlos, " especial?!... lo dudo eres mas patético que lo de especial… aunque si debes de tener algo de especial por sino mi maestra no me fuera dando la misio que tengo… eres patético como puedes caer!!" – luego de separarme ella tomo sus manos – necesito que me prometas algo?  
El pelirojo estaba aun poco sonrojando y con la mirada bastante sorprendida  
Quiero que me prometas que me esperaras!  
A donde iras? – pregunto  
Ire a buscar a mi maestra que me quedare un buen tiempo en la aldea, solo sera un par de semanas!  
Te prometo que Yuri! – dijo gaara  
"hare algo que hara que sangre hierva" – sonrio de media lado – lo abrazo y por unos cuantos segundos fronto sus pechos con el – gracias gaara-kun!! " que asco me da tener que decir de nuevo el "KUN"" – seguido de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Fin flash back_

Era de madruga cuando Sakura regreso a konoha, asi que se fue a su antigua casa y para pasar el rato, " que aburrida estoy!.... tengo ganas de jugar con alguien" – pero a quien podre elegir para ello- estaba caminando de un lado a otro pensando en una posible victima. "Mm ya que con quien podre jugar".- salio por la ventana para luego dar un salto, "jugare contigo excompañero".

En un par de minutos la kunoicihi estaba al frente del departamento del rubio se escabullo por el balcón y entro a la habitación, separo a un lado de su cama para luego realizar unos sellos segundos después los dedos de Sakura brillaba por el chakra acumulado en ellos después se dispuso a tocar la frente de este.

_Flash back_

_A donde estoy? – se preguntaba el rubio_

_Naruto se encontraba en lo profundo de un bosque, cuando de pronto aparece frente a el Sakura – Que te sucede Sakura-chan?_

_La kunoichi se le veia muy nerviosa ya que estaba observando para todos lados, de pronto aparecieron una lluvia de kunai, pudo esquivarlos con un poco de problema a la final fue herida por un kunai en la pierna._

_Sakura luchaba arduamente pero los sujetos, no parecían muy agotado todo lo contrario a ella con la respiración entre cortada y con varias heridas en su cuerpo._

_("rayos porque no puedo move!!—Sakura-chan!!" )_

_"ya casi no me queda chakra asi que debo a acabar con esto de un solo golpe".- respiro hondo y acumulo su chakra en su puño derecho._

_Este ataque solo pudo herir y dejar inconciente a uno de ellos – Zorra pagara lo que le has hecho!!!_

_Ya la kunoichi ya no podia mas estaba demasiado cansada para concentradse y curar sus heridas.- fue en ese preciso instante el sujeto apareció detrás de ella y sujetarla fuertemente, el poco forcejeo que realizaba no era suficiente como para zafarse. Aquel shinobi la arrastro por el suelo hasta llevarla a una cueva cerca al lugar._

_- Yo te salvare Sakura-chan pero sus piernas no se movia y su cuerpo no reaccionaba ya que este estaba pesado._

_Los gritos retumbaba las paredes de la cueva hasta lograr escapar – la piel del rubio se erizo y un sudor frio recorría su frente, sentia impotencia al no poder mover._

_La kunoichi llego hasta la entrada arrastrándose por la cueva, a pesar de que su rostro estuviera sucio y con salpicadura de sangre. – extendió su brazo – Sálvame naruto!!! – mientras que de sus ojos lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. De nuevo apareció y saco de su espalda una katana que portaba._

_- los ojo del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente, al observar las intensiones de aquel sujeto._

_A los poco segundos después este dispuso a acabar con la vida de la kunoichi la sangre salpico._

_De los ojos azules del rubio se podia ver con claridad como bajaban sin cesar- bajo su mirada hacia sus manos y estaba cubiertas de sangre._

_"Ya me divertido lo suficiente…10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1"_

_SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAN!!! – grito naruto_

_Fin flash back_

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera fue en ese instante cuando naruto despertó de una horrible pesadilla.- se levanto de la cama tomar un poco de agua – Sakura-chan perdóname!

Por otro lado también en konoha en una casa vieja – se encontraba riendo a carcajadas una kunocihi – eres un idiota!!!....na-ru-to como puedes dejas que ese tipo de pesadilla acaben con tu tranquilidad… eres un idiota! "fue realmente divertido ver esa cara de sufrimiento".

Después de eso coloco sabanas limpia a su antigua cama para acostarse a dormir, ya que mañana tendría que ver al tal neji.

A la mañana siguiente un pelicastaño se levantaba bien temprano para entrenar un poco, "espero que ya allá regresado kuromi… ahh!! demonio me pasa!!" - Hacia una semana que el joven neji no venia kuromi y ya comenzaba a pensar en ella.

"después de que termine de entrenar y dare un paseo… y tal vez me la encuentre"

()()()()()()()()

Se encontraba despertando una hermosa kunoichi saliendo de su cama para ir al baño – " espero pronto saber si estoy embaraza del uchiha ya quiero deshacerme de el ..o tal vez jugué con el un poco mas". – se encontraba vestida con una falda un poco corta de color negro y una blusa cruzada en el cuello y por ultimo se coloco sus botas negras"

"tengo que ir a una posada a parta una habitación tengo que mantener la apariencia"- realizo un par de sellos y su apariencia era la de kuromi, asi que salio de su vieja casa si que nadie se diera cuenta y estaba recorriendo las calles.

"vaya aquella tienda siempre a tenido buenas revista recuerdo que antes cada vez que podía Leia un par de revista de esta tienda" – Sakura tomo un par de ella y comenzó a ojearlas "tengo tanto tiempo que no compro este tipo de cosas" – cuando se dispuso a dar un paso atrás se tropezó – Lo siento!! … lo siento!! – Ambos lo dijeron al mismo – Neji eres tu? … que manera de encontrarnos! – dijo sonriendo amablemente

Cuanto hace que llegaste?

Llegue a primera hora de la mañana y andaba caminado para ir a buscar una posada – yo pensé que tal vez no te encontraría… ya que posiblemente estuviera en alguna misión.

Hace cuatro días estuve en una misión y ahora tengo un par de dias libres y que uso gran parte para mejorar mis habilidad – dijo neji.

Eso es muy bueno pero también debes de relajarte un poco – dijo Sakura entre cruzando los brazos.

Después de los se encontraba caminado y conversaban de manera muy grata al parece comenzaban a llevarse bien – intentare en esta posada. Estuvieron visitando varias posadas pero se encontraba todas full. – gracias por acompañarme ya encontrado habitación donde quedarme.

Tienes algo mas que hacer? – pregunto neji algo extraño proveniente de el.

"vaya con que esta empezando a flojar , sera interesante ver de que es capaz el… aunque se que no sera tan divertido jugar con el como los he hecho con los demas" - pues no! – en ese instante sono el estomago de ella.

Vamos a desayunar conozco un buen lugar para desayunar – dijo neji

Esta bien, "ese ruido no esta planificado"  
Fueron a comer aun lugar muy tranquilo… hasta que de pronto apareció Lee – Neji porque no me brindaste el desayuno!! - mientras lo decía con pesades – me llamo rock lee

Es un placer conocerte lee-san … "que molesto es lidiar con este idiota" – me llamo kuromi.

Como me encontraste – pregunto con el seño fruncido el pelicastaño.

Pues vera gai-sensei me pidio que te encontrar asi que fui para tu casa y me dijeron que habias salido me puse a correr a toda pelisada por las calles hasta encontrarte.

Mas atrás aparecio tenten – Lee eres un salvaje como pudiste dejarme atrás!! – llego respiración bastante agitada, y lo primero en que se fijo tenten era en la presencia de kuromi ambas se lanzaron miradas afiladas.

"con que esa es mi rival… niña tonta juega con kunai sin saber que se puede cortar - me llamo Kuromi – dijo Sakura – con una mirada bastante seria que se la arrojo a tenten.

Me llamo tenten!!- me miraba con desafio.

Sera mejor que nos vallamos!! – surgirlo lee

Gracias, por traerme a conocer este lugar – dijo ella sonriendo – te veo el mismo lugar la ocasión pasada.

Antes de irse el chico pelicastaño sorprendió a los presentes aceptado la invitacion de kuromi – Hai.

"sigues por ese camino pronto caerá!!"…

* * *

**Bye!!!**

** hasta la proxima!!**


	11. Capitulo 10: Objetivo 3

**HOLA!!**

**COMO ESTAN?**

** Uyyy .. uyy casi que un mes que no me pasaba por aqui **

**buenoooo aqui les traje la continuacion!!**

* * *

**Capitulo. 10**

Después De que se marchara neji regrese a mi antigua, estaba caminando muy cerca de la casa mi ex – compañero, "creo que el pobre lo deje muy perturbado" – Creo que lo mejor será calmarlo un poco.- saco de su ropa la flauta y comenzó a tocar algo suave pero muy reflejante.

De donde proviene esa melodía – el comenzó a seguirla

"pronto me encontrar asi que es hora de que finalice y cambie de apariencia… ahh!! Ya se como iniciar el acercamiento" – la kunoichi cambio de apariencia a una chica de cabello gris y ojos jade, lo siguiente es resbalarme del tejado cosa facil – Ahhh!! – se escucharon un gritos.

Y fue en ese momento cuando apareció una sombra y la cargo, luego de un par de minutos la chica abrió los ojos, y vio claramente que un joven alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules la habia rescatado.- luego de dejarla en suelo.- Gracias por salvarme!! – dijo ella sonriendo amablemente.

Tu eras la que tocaba esa melodía? – pregunto naruto

Si, pero la melodía no esta completa – dije ella – "quiero ver esa cara de idiota" – quiero saber el nombre de mi salvador? – pregunto Sakura.

Uzumaki naruto!! – dijo esto con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Encanta de conocerte!!- sonriendo amablemente.

Nunca antes te habia visto? – pregunto el chico curioso.

Estoy recién llegada a aldea… me llamo Zuki si gustas puedes acompañarme a tomar té?

("es muy bonita y además sus ojos y su sonrisa me recuerdan a ella") – esta bien – acepto la invitación naruto.

Los dos caminaron uno al lado del otro, el chico no para de observarla habia algo en esa chica que le recordaba mucho a su compañera. Luego de llegar a un pequeño restaurante.

Todo transcurría en silencio hasta que ella decidio cortar la tranquilidad – tienes familia? "que pregunta la mia …el pobre debió dolerle"

Mi maestros y amigos son mi familia – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Vaya Yaveo… entonces somos muy parecidos, mis padres murieron hace tiempo desde entonces estado viviendo con mi maestra y mi mejor amigo que es como mi hermano – decía esto mientras soplaba el té. "voy tener que llamarlo para que se haga pasar por mi hermano".  
Ellos están aquí en la aldea?

Yo me adelante y llegue primero para buscar una residencia, mi hermano llegara en un par de dias.

"no te llevaras muy bien que digamos con el … diria que tiene una personalidad fria, puede que se parezca a sasuke".

El tiempo habia pasado muy rápidamente – vaya se me a hecho tarde! – dijo Sakura (zuki). Pagaron la cuenta del lugar

Y naruto la acompaño unos cuantos metros – Gracias por acompañarme, pero yo siguiere sola.

Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes preguntar por el restaurante ichiraku que esta cerca de aquí.

Esta bien! – sonriendo de manera tierna.

Luego espere que se alejara lo suficiente, me dirigí a un callejón oscuro y cambien mi apariencia de nuevo… "rayos se me va hacer tarde y debo encontrarme con neji en el parque" – realizo unos sellos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Al llegar al departamento me di un baño rápidamente, " Se hizo un poco tarde por estar hablando con el inútil de naruto"- luego tárdame algunos minutos me rápidamente con lo primero que fue combinable, y Sali a toda velocidad.

"Rayos!!.." – al llegar al parque neji se encontraba esperando.- con la respiración entre cortada – Discúlpame se me hizo tarde!

Esta bien, no te mucho tiempo! – el pelicastaño la observo de arriba hacia abajo no se le escapo ningún detalle.

Estaba preparando una medicina – dije yo – Y como te fue el dia?

Bastante ajetreado entrenamiento, misiones e informes – mientras cruzaba los brazos

Ya veo!! – le tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta la banca y le pidio que se sentara – Que esta haciendo, kuromi? – pregunto al extrañado.

Te voy a quitar la presión del dia!! – ella se coloco detrás de el y le aplico un masaje en los hombros, "un par de veces me toco darle un masaje a mi maestra ya investigación era algo compleja de llevar". – Cuando de pronto, "Alguien me esta vijando cerré los ojos y me concentre en ubicar la posición" – con mi rival espiándome… "mmm esta a unos 40 metros aproximadamente"- Ya te sientes mejor?

Si gracias, kuromi

Vamos a caminar un rato por el parque, estaban platicando de un par de cosa interesante que a la chica le había sucedido en sus mucho viajes, era de noche cuando salimos del parque. "vaya yo pensé que este sujeto no sonreía, pero que aun puede hacerlo".

Cuando de pronto por la calle de mas comercio en la aldea ocurre un accidente, no acercamos a haber que sucedía, las tablas de local que estaba en construcción se habia venido abajo y habia dejando la mitad del cuerpo de una mujer atrapado.

Por favor que alguien ayude a mi mama decia un niño!!

Neji tenemos que ayudarle, creo que somos los mas capacitados para socorrer aesa mujer, "eso seria facil con mis habilidades pero no las puedo usar ya que las he estado reprimiendo, lo único que podria hacer usar un poco de jutsu medico".

Neji uso su biakugan para ver el estado de la mujer, su energía esta descendiendo

Podrás levantarlo?

En un par de minutos neji concentro su chakra en las manos para levantar mas fácilmente las tablas de maderas, luego de retirarlas observe que la mujer se habia incrustado la esquina de una de las tablas y esto estaba causando una hemorragia.

"siempre llevo conmigo algunas medicinas y en otros casos veneno" – saque un pañuelo y limpie la herida para luego presionar la herida con las dos manos y aplicarle un poco de jutsu medico.

"esto medara unos puntos extra con este idiota" –la herida de la mujer estaba tardando mas de lo esperando asi que tuve que liberar un poco mas mi chakra, en par de minutos la mujer se podia poner en pie.

Gracias, señorita por salvarme la vida!! – dijo la mujer con gesto de reverencia.- el niño abrazo a su mamá.

Soy doctora y era mi deber ayudar, pero le recomiendo que vaya al hospital para que le haga un chequeo general. "yo doctora…. Pocas veces me gusta ese titulo en realidad me gusta mas divertirme torturando a los shinobis que posee información valiosa".

Kuromi estuviste muy bien ayudando a esa mujer, eso que realizaste fue un jutsu medico? – pregunto neji aun sorprendido.

Tengo muy poco chakra para poder una kunoichi, asi mejoro mis habilidades en la medina tradicional y un jutsu medico… "es cierto tenia poco chakra, pero eso fue hace 3 años, después de que me hice pasar por muerta me sometí a un par de jutsu prohibido para aumentar mi chakra".

Luego de alejarnos un poco de aquel alboroto, comenzó a caer una lluvia de improviso, cuando de pronto mi visión se pone doble, " rayos esto me pasa por imbecil y de estar haciendo estupidez como esas por liberar mi chakra de esa manera, mi cuerpo me esta cobrando el exceso de chakra que tuve que hacer que fluye por conductos del cuerpo".  
Me detuve por un momento, "Rayos, rayos!!"

Te pasa algo, kuromi?

Cuando de pronto Sakura se desmaya, pero fue sujeta por su neji. – "sera mejor que la lleve a la posada".

Una chica estaba despertando en una suave cama, "Rayos, rayos… me desmaye" – cuando observo a donde estaba, "estoy en la habitación de la posada" – y aun lado de ella estaba neji pero este sin darse cuenta se habia quedado dormido. Asi me levante con cuidado de la cama y fui a buscar una toalla para que se secara, "yo también estoy un poco mojada, asi que me cambiare mientras el sigue dormido". - me vesti con una camisa blanca y un pantalones rosa.

Luego me acerque a el con la toalla le fui secando el cabello, " su cabello esta muy bien cuidado para hacer hombre" - me he que dado dormido!!! – se despertó con sobresalto el pelicastaño.

La kunoichi lo abrazo por detrás y le susurro al oido – Gracias, por cuidarme!! – la voz de la chica fue tan sensual, que al joven se le había erizado la piel. Despues de eso me gire y me coloque frente a el, "vaya no lo puedo creer he visto un leve sonrojo en sus rostro, vaya si que estoy progresando con este sujeto" – acerco su rostro al de el y poco después junto su labios con los de el, " sera que este sujeto cae con ese simple beso" – luego de un par de segundos el pelicastaño estaba respondiendo al beso.

"no ahí idiota que no caiga en esas tonterías, y además soy demasiado buena actuando como posiblemente seria mi antiguo yo". Luego de un par de minutos se separaron un poco – me la he pasado muy bien! - seguido de eso le abrace pero a pesar de eso en sus labios se posaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sera mejor que me vaya ya es un poco tarde! – dijo neji.

Le abri la puerta y espere que se alejara un poco para cerrar la puerta, " idiota" – vamos a haber donde anda mi rival- Sakura cerro los ojos para concentrarse, " vaya se ha ido detrás de neji fue lo de que saliera de la posada" – asi que me acerque a la ventana y se cerré las cortinas y para luego liberar de cambio de apariencia.

Me arroje a la cama – pensando un poco mejor nose quien de los dos es mas idiota por creer esa tonterías!! – la kunoichi se reia a carcajadas.

Sera mejor que le envíe un mensaje a el… "necesito su ayuda y mejor que el y su hermana para que me ayuden con el juego que le tengo pensado al tonto de naruto".

()()()()()()()() 2 semanas después ()()()()()

Me encontraba en mi habitación ubicada en el laboratorio de tsuyomi-sama y era hora hacer la prueba de embarazo, "esta vez estoy segura que tuve que haber quedado embaraza" – luego de esperar un par de minutos la prueba dio positiva.

Asi que Sali de mi habitación y me dirigi hacia el laboratorio – buenos dias tsuyomi-sama – con una reverencia.

La prueba de embarazo a dado positiva!

Bien hecho, Sakura… déjame revisarte!! – tsuyomi le coloco la mano en el vientre y acumulo un poco de chakra…

"creo este embarazo sera doble" – Sakura esta esperando mejidos… de quedaras 4 dias mas descansando en el laboratorio luego sera la operación de la extracción.

Como ordenes!! – realizo una reverencia. – antes de salir del laboratorio se le quedo contemplando el hijo de kakashi, " este experimento se esta desarrollando muy bien pero que no salga a su padre" – coloco una mano el vidrio y luego se retiro.

Al llegar a la habitación se acostó en su cama – que fastidio esta sin hacer nada!!... "espero que le alla, llegado mi mensaje"…

_**Flash back**_

_**Esta vamos en una de las isla que le pertenecia al pais de la aldea oculta de la niebla, estabamos en una vieja construccion…**_

_**Sera mejor que nos digan la información que queremos… porque sino desearan estar muertos – sonreirá maliciosamente mientras sacaba su katana.**_

_**Hagan le caso ella… es ruda encuanto a tecnica de sacar información – dijo el**_

_**Quien es el subordinado de akatsuki?**_

_**Cual es su objetivo?**_

_**Los dos sujetos permanecían callados…- con que mudos ehh – saque de mi estuche medicina y tome varias de ella… - dime quien es el subordinado de akatsuki?... como nadie respondió – tome una aguja y se la clave a en la pierna de uno y luego otra en el brazo.**_

_**Si no me dice los que quiero los volveré alfileteros!! – sus ojos frios y una sonria maligna acompañaba el rostro de la chica.**_

_**A las pocas horas de comenzar a aparecer a unos alfileteros y ver como su sangre comenzaba a expandirse por el suelo uno de ellos respondió…**_

_**Se llama takero y siempre sele puede encontrar a en un bar llamado el paraiso… eso es todo lo que se lo juro – decia el sujeto.**_

_**Y tu tienes algo mas de información…unos rumores dicen que buscan la información de la ubicación del demonio de tres colas- decia esto mientras tocia sangre. –sakura realizo unos sellos y con dos dedos toco uno por uno a los shinobi capturados veo que sin la verdad.  
El compañero de Sakura se encontraba rescontado a la pared observando friamente cada movimiento que ella realizaba.**_

_**Como me han dicho la verdad… lo liberare de su sufrimiento, saco de su estuche un bisturi, aquellos sujetos pensaron que serian liberados pero no fue asi la kunoichi en un abrir y se cerrar de ojos les habia cortado el cuello. Su mano habia sido salpicada de sangre.**_

_**Sacudio la sangre del bisturi y lo limpio con una toallita y lo regreso al estuche… por ultimo la vio la sangre que le habia salpicado, para después acercarse su compañero…- Que te parecio mi juego!!**_

_**Fuera echo esa tecnica que hiciste a lo ultimo para comprobar la información y no fueramos ahorrado una hora - dijo molesto.**_

_**No seria divertido si lo hacia con ese metodo, además tsuyomi-sama no me deja jugar de esa manera. Luego de eso me acerque mas su rostro y fue en ese momento que el junto sus labios con los mios.**_

_**"fue divertido"**_

_**Fin Flash back**_**  
**  
"tengo ganas de volver a recordar con el una mision de esas … seria muy divertido"…

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!!**

**ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO  
**

**BYE ;)**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11:**

_Flash back_

En mi lapso de transformación a la persona que soy actualmente

Decidí no volver a llorar, mas por alguien por la cual no me ama y ese eres tu sasuke…

He sufrí tanto por eso que mi corazón se marchito como la flor que alguna vez lo fue…

Ahora soy alguien diferente, porque ahora tengo poder…

Y esta vez las cosas serán diferentes esta vez jugaras y seguirás mi reglas…

Te humillare… te hare probar un poco de dolor… ese mismo dolor

Sera divertido ya lo veras!! …

Fin flash back

Había transcurrido 3 días después de la operación y mi cuerpo se sentia aun adormecido, como no podia hacer mucho movimientos me encontraba asi que me fui a la biblioteca,

"he decidido no borrarle la menoría a uchiha itachi tengo planes para el…jugare un poco mas contigo" – tendré que mentirle a tsuyomi.

_Flash back_

Sakura necesito que antes de que regrese a konoha necesito que busques el informe acerca de cómo va la construcción del segundo laboratorio que te va dar midori. – dijo tsuyomi. – en este mapa señalado el lugar

La kunoichi tomo el mapa!! – como ordenes, tsuyomi-sama

Otra cosa más Sakura te he preparado un poco mas del brebaje para que le borres los recuerdos al uchiha de lo sucedido, recuerda que esta misión debe quedar en secreto.

Hai!!- apuntando su mirada al suelo

Flash back  


En estos momento me encuentro llegando a la isla de kyushu donde se esta llevando acabo la construcción del segundo laboratorio, este lugar probablemente sea mas grande que el laboratorio actual, me encontré hace un par de dias atrás un documento que mencionaba lo siguiente: " el segundo laboratorio servira para respaldar la segunda fase, luego de que Sakura complete su mision" – "en lo que tenga tiempo buscare los planos del segundo laboratorio.

Midori, tanto tiempo sin vernos!! – dijo Sakura

Tiene razones Sakura-san! – Que has venido?

He venido a buscar el informe del estado de la construcción! - Dijo pelirosa

Te lo buscare, espérame un momento – dijo midori mientras se alejaba.

"cuando me falte poco para completar esta misión le pediré a tsuyomi-sama que me ponga a cargo de este lugar, para asi poder llevar acabo mi juegos…. Sera divertido si lo logro conseguir!"

Sakura-san aquí tiene – y le entrega en informe sellado en un sobre.

Gracias!!

Siempre es un honor trabajar para tsuyomi-sama!!

Después de eso sakura se monto de nuevo en un bote y se retiro del lugar, "espero que llegue pronto para divertirme con el…su sangre tiene un agradable sabor"…

_Flash back_

Luego de entrar al bar llamado el paraíso, luego de preguntar quien demonio se llamaba takero. El sujeto comenzó atacarnos con muchos kunais manipulados por chakra.

Esta vez te toca mostrarme un gran show! – sakura decía esto con sarcasmos para luego dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa, seguido de eso retrocedía para quedar como espectadora.

Entonces te daré un bueno show!! – mientras su mirada afilada – se mordio el dedo para sacar un poco de sangre y asi realizar unos sellos e invocar a un gran Escorpio negro.

"no puedo negarle que me brindo un rato de diversión, fue divertido ver como el sujeto se retorcia en el suelo por el veneno"

Después de una media hora el sujeto nos habia entregado un sobre de papel con una información, antes de que el veneno del escorpion lo matase por completo.

Déjame ver esa corta que tiene en la mano! – sakura le tomo la mano y seguido de eso no se pudo contener a lamer su herida, "su sangre tiene algo especial" – luego de un par de segundos después le cerro la herida con su chakra jade

Fin flash back  


Ya me encontraba de regreso en la aldea de konoha, ya estaba anocheciendo así que a la misma posada a la cual me estado alojando desde que estoy detrás de mi cuarto objetivo, al llegar a la habitación le envie un mensaje a neji – "neji si estas en la aldea ven a verme a la misma posada de siempre dentro de una hora". - mientras le enrollaba el mensaje en una de sus aves, que salia por la ventana.

"me dare un baño"

En la residencia de los hyuga se encontraba sentado observando el jardin fijamente hasta que el canto de un ave lo saco de su trance, en poco instantes el ave estaba en el brazo del pelicastaño, tomo el trozo de papel que estaba sujeto a la pata del ave y lo leyo. "Ya regreso kuromi… tengo ganas de conversar"

Luego de sakura darse un baño y cambiarse la ropa espero haber si venia…

Vino a buscarme asi que fuimos a cambiar un poco por el lugar; "que fastidio tener que oir a este idiota con sus cosa" – luego de eso llegaron hasta el parque y se sentaron luego de estar asi, sakura llevo su mano al rostro de el – Y asi poco a poco fue acercando su rostro y juntar sus labios nuevamente, "vaya con que nuevamente mi rival anda cerca".

"que molesta eres "

El tiempo pasó rápidamente asi que el pelicastaño acompaño de regreso a kuromi a su posada.

Gracias!! Por acompañarme Neji – y le da un beso en los labios

Nos veremos dentro de tres días, ya que mañana a la mañana saldré para una mision – dijo neji.

No te preocupes, yo te esperare – ella sonrió amablemente.

Antes de entrar a la posada donde me alojaba espere un poco a que le alejara para irme a mi habitación, cuando de pronto llego un ave y me trajo un mensaje que decia lo siguiente: Nos vemos dentro de dos horas en el bosque.

" es el…. Entonces me arreglare" – la kunoichi se fue hacia su habitación para luego ir bañarse" - se lleva puesto un vestido rojo y debajo de este una camisa negra, unos guantes negros, también llevaba puesto una botas.

"Quiero verle tengo ganas de divertirme" – Sakura se encontraba desplazándose rápidamente por el bosque.

Cuando llego aquel sitio conocido por los dos, el se encontraba sentado en una rama – Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Sakura!

Tienes razon, kyoishi! –desaparecio y volvió aparecer detrás de el – para besarle el cuello.

_"a dicho sakura no puede ser… ella esta muerta debo decirle esto a la hokage"_

Tenemos invitados, sera mejor que la atiendas como es debido! – dijo kyoishi

Esperame aquí ire a divertirme un poco – se saboreaba su labio superior y mostrar asi una sonrisa llena de maldad – desaprecio.

"Rayos me descubrieron.. debo llegar cuanto antes al despacho de la hokage" – salio del arbusto a toda prisa, estaba oscuro asi que su vision no le ayudaba de mucho.

De repente unos ojos verde se mostraban bastante afilados en la oscuridad – no puedo dejar que sigas adelante! – dijo de forma un fria.

¿Sakura?... eres realmente tu? – pregunto confundida.

Mi nombre es ese pero ya no soy la misma sakura de hace 3 años soy diferente! – dijo esto mientras cruzaba los brazos. – y por eso no puedo permitirte que reveles mi secreto.

Eso lo veremos!! – Dijo tenten muy decidida a pelear con ella.- tomo su gran pergamino que sujetaba en la espalda y lo fronto. En cuestion de segundos aparecieron una lluvia de kunai que se dirigían hacia la pelirosada.

La kunoichi realizo varios sellos a gran velocidad y seguido de eso golpeo el con el talon, la lluvia de kunai cayeron al suelo.

"no puede ser que ha hecho" - esta vez estiro un poco mas el pergamino y esta vez aparecieron muchos tipos de armas de es pergamino.

Sakura en esta ocasión desapareció del lugar y esquivo con facilidad las armas y apareció cerca de tenten y decidió sacar unas agujas, cuando se disponia atacarla las armas regresaron atacarla ya que estas tenian hilo de chakra.

"que molesto es tener que lidiar con los juguetes de esta niña tonta" - acumulo chakra en su mano y mientras los esquiva aprovecho para cortar los hilo, saco de su ropa una bomba de humo que le daría un par de segundos para acercarse a tenten.

"a donde rayos se ha ido" –mientras que la buscaba por todos lados! – Me buscabas!! – en ese momento estaba fuerte sujetaba por sakura. – eres debil!! – le susurro al oido.

Te dire porque soy diferente, porque tengo poder y mas alla de lo que nunca me imagine tener!- tomo uno de su estuche una aguja un poco mas pequeña de las que solia usar y la coloco aun lado de su cuello luego se separo de ella – he colocado una aguja en tu cuello en lugar especifico que te paraliza.

"ahora me divertiré a mi manera"- sonrío de forma maliciosa – sacando de su estuche las agujas largas y puntiagudas… "le dire porque tanto me gustan las agujas, con ellas en el transcurro de mi entrenamiento, tuve una misión peligrosa donde estuve apunto de morir " - tomo las agujas y se las clavo en las piernas.

Luego de media hora después ya tenten estaba agonizando, tenia en su cuerpo alrededor de 20 agujas y pequeños.- es hora de preparar el escenario sakura realizo varios sellos – el viento soplo con fuerza y las hojas de los árboles se desprendieron y rodearon a sakura – cerro sus ojos y realizo un par de sellos mas y esta vez las hojas pasaron a hacer negras.

Las hojas negras habia formado en el suelo una rosa negra – vaya si que me a quedado muy bien- luego creo unos hielos de chakra que sujetaron a tenten y la dejaron en medio del dibujo. Se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído – amo neji… ha sido mi juguete luego de que obtengan de el lo que quiero lo desechare!! – por ultimo le corto un mechón de cabello, "esto me servirá para algo interesante"- y por ultimo le corto el cuello.

Que te parece mi obra de arte! Dijo sakura con mas frialdad posible.

Siempre te gusta jugar mas de la cuentas! – dijo kyoishi

Ella se aproximo a el y le abrazo y le subió su mirada – me gustas cuando me miras de esa forma – dijo ella.

Kyoishi sonrió levemente para luego tomarle barbilla y besarla…

Se separaron en par de minutos, se acercan dos presencias hacia este lugar – dijo el

Esta bien realizo un sellos y saco del cuerpo sin vida de la kunoichi las agujas les quito las sangre y las guardo. Los dos realizaron los mismos sellos y desaparecieron del lugar.

**Capitulo 12:**

Kyoishi y sakura aparecieron encima de un tejado al frente de la posada donde sakura se quedaba.

A donde me quedare a dormir? –pregunto el

Pues en mi cuarto y en mi cama! – decía esto justo cuando entraba en la habitación por la ventana.

Ve a darte un baño de seguro debes de estar cansado por el viaje! – dijo con voz suave.

Esta bien!

Mientras el se estaba bañando, yo aproveche para ponerme algo ligero y comodo, seguido de eso se acostó aun lado de la cama.

"mañana las cosas en esta aldea estarán agitadas… y quiero ver el rostro de neji cuando se entere de la muerte de esa tonta" – sonrió con malicia.

Kyoishi entro a la habitación solo con un bóxer negro y se introdujo y se acostó aun lado de sakura…

Te he llamado porque necesito que te hagas pasar como mi hermano, para presentarte a uno de mi ex – compañeros.

Si puedes seas su amigo, luego que tenga su confianza jugare a mi antojo con el y por ultimo llamare aoi para que se encargue de el.

Siento lastima por ese sujeto! … no sabe con quien va a tratar! – la miro fríamente con una media sonrisa.

Mañana te mostrare mi falsa apariencia por ahora, será mejor descansar!

Buenas noches…

_Flash back_

Debo cumplir mi misión… si lo hago estaré asegurando un paso mas…

Para el fin de akatsuki…

Después que allá cumplido con eso… podré jugar a mi antojo…

Fin flash back  


A la mañana siguiente, una hermosa kunoichi despertó y se giro aun lado pero su acompañante ya no estaba, "de seguro busco algo para desayunar asi que aprovechare para ducharme"  
"ya de seguro una patrulla de anbus debió avisarle a la hokage sobre mi obra de arte"

Luego de bañarse y vestirse escucho la puerta abrirse se trataba de kyoishi que traía el desayuno.

Buenos días sakura! – dijo el

Buenos... veo que trajiste el desayuno –dijo la kunoichi.

Sakura tomo la bolsa comenzó a servir el desayuno – yo serviré el té.

"se ve delicioso" – cuando escucho que algo se había quebrado.

Por un descuido deje caer la taza de té, no te preocupes yo lo recojo – asi que se inclino a recoger las estilla.

Aouch!!.., aouch!! – se había cortado el dedo, sakura se acerco a el y le chupo el dedo, "me gustaba el sabor de la sangre por la mañana" – luego le cerro la herida con un poco de chakra, kyoishi estaba sonrojado, sakura al ver esto le acaricio el rostro y junto sus labios con los de el, "NO creas que siento algo por ti… solo eres una pequeña diversión" – se separo y – será mejor que desayunemos, y se sentaron a comer en silencio.

"También quiero presentarle a naruto a kyoishi" – luego de terminar de desayunar sakura realizo un par de sellos y tenia la apariencia… me hago llamar zuki

Tu tambien deberas de cambiar apariencia, así que realizo un par de sellos y cambio su apariencia su cabello negro ahora era castaño y sus ojos violeta ahora eran grises.

Será kyo! Ahora salgamos.

()()()()()()()()

Aun no hemos podido encontrar alguna pista que nos lleve al asesino – dijo un anbu

Quiero que lo encuentren lo mas pronto posible!! – mientras golpeaba el escritorio. "como puede ser posible que nadie allá visto algo o escuchado algo".

Entendido hokage-sama y se desvaneció en suelo el anbu.

En ese preciso instante tocaron la puerta… top top!!

Adelante!! – se hizo escuchar la voz de la rubia.

Entraron rock lee y nejia la oficina… - no pude encontrar a tenten por ningun lado.- dijo lee

Tengo que hablarles de ella – dijo muy seria tsunade, tanto asi que rock lee trago saliva.

Hoy en la mañana una patrulla de anbus ha encontrado muerta a tenten en el bosque.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en shock al escuchar la noticia como podia ser posible si apenas algunas horas se había despedido de ella luego de culminar un entrenamiento.

Y las misión que les había asignado sera pospuesta!! – dijo tsunade. – luego de que se haga la autopsia sera realizara el funeral asi que yo les avisare, se pueden retirar – dijo tsunade apena por perdida. Los chicos se retiraron de la oficina…

()()()()()()()()()

Mientras caminaba vi pasar por los tejados dos patrullas anbus, luego al doblar a la proxima calle me cruce con mis ex – compañeros.

Buenos dias naruto – dijo alegremente

Buenos dias Zuki-chan… ellos son mis amigos – y los señalo

Hola, soy ino yamanaka

"sino te conociera cerda!!" – encantada de conocerte, me llamo Auki y el es mi hermano kyo.

Encantado de conocerte - y le besa la mano

Hola, soy shikamaru nara

Hola soy zuki

Disculpen porque ahí tanto shinobis en mascarado pasando por la aldea?

Ellos son anbu y pues veras hoy en la mañana encontraron muerta de una compañera en el bosque.

No puede ser … mi sentido pésame!!- dijo sakura mirando al suelo.

Después tendremos ocasión de hablar a gusto, por debo ayudar a los demás a poner las cosas en su sitio – dijo ino.

Luego nos vemos zuki-chan dijo naruto.

Después hablaremos por ahora necesito que me hagas un favor que busques una casa para alquilar y vivir un mes ahí, luego nos veremos!- realizo un sello y se desvaneció en una cortina de humo.

Shizune la asistente de tsunade estaba llegando a la oficina con informe forense – tsunade-sama, la joven fue atravesada alrededor de todo el cuerpo de agujas y los sitios específicos donde la le incrustaron las agua eran lugares del cuerpo donde pasaban los nerviosos . – la persona que mato a tenten tenia conocimientos de medicina.

También estuve analizados las hojas que dibujaban esa rosa negra, y es una extraña absorción de chakra que no es muy común.

"solo ahí una mujer capaz de hacer algo como eso pero ella no puede estar viva… y si estuviera viva tuviera mas 70 años, y además ella no suele venir para esta aldea" – se apoyo en el escritorio. – prepara todo para el funeral de tenten y informales a lo anbus lo que has encontrado.

Entendido, hokage-sama! – dijo shizune y se retiro de la oficina.

()()()()()()()()()()

Estaba caminado por las calles de konha cuando me cruce con neji – Que te sucede neji, te veo muy preocupado? – kuromi

No les respondió y solo contemplo el suelo - Ve vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo le sujete de la mano y lo lleve a una parte del parque bastante alejando y tranquila para que me contase lo que le estaba pasando. Al llegar se sentaron en una banca. – tu estado tiene que ver con esas patrullas de anbu que han estado circulando los tejados?

El pelicastaño quedo sorprendido – y en ese instante la abrazo fuertemente – después de algunos minutos se separaron – mi mejor amiga y compañera fue asesinada anoche en el bosque.

Y no hay pistas sobre el asesino… el shinobi tuvo que ser muy fuerte para que tenten acabara de esa manera… ya lo veras encontrare al responsable de esto!!... y me vengare!!  
**  
**_**Flash back**_

Vamos haber donde puedo colocar esta aguja – decía esto mientras deslizaba por su dedos la guja.

Por favor sakura no me mates!!! – decia esto mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejillas.

mmm.. ya se donde colocare esta aguja – tomo la aguja y se la clavo aun lado de su cargante – asi ya no tendré que escuchar tu molesta voz!! – mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Saco otra aguja del estuche - mmm haber donde coloco esta aguja, donde se vera bien… mmm ya se aun lado de tu ojo derecho.

Fin flash back**  
**  
"ahí... Gracias!!... encontrarme lo eso tengo que verlo y mas aun matarme lo dudo yo no puedo morir con facilidad" ... "ahh otra cosa yo no soy como ese idiota miembro de akatsuki shikamaru mato, que siempre decía ser inmortal cuando no lo era por completo".

De pronto recibió un mensaje que traía un águila neji lo recibió – "me avisado que el funeral sera las 4pm"

Será mejor que te descanses un poco y te prepares – sakura con sus dos manos le sujeto el rostro a neji y le beso la frento y seguido de esto también le dio un dulce beso en los labios. El pelicastaño se sonrojo levemente y se marcho.

Como siempre sakura espero que se alejara neji lo suficiente para luego marcharse del lugar.

"debo vestirme apropiadamente para ese funeral" – sakura realizo un sellos y desapareció. La kunoichi apareció cerca de De la posada asi que entro a la posada y entro a su habitación.

"al aparecer no a llegado me desvestiré sin problema" se bajo el cierre del vestido, para asi estar como con la ropa interior de pronto sintio unos brazos que la sujetaba por detrás y una respiración cerca de su cuello.

Me gustas tanto Sakura – le susurro al oido y seguido le lamio el cuello.

Conseguiste lo que te pedi – dijo ella

Pues claro mi saku

"mi saku... Quien demonios te crees idiota, yo no soy de nadie… además la que puede jugar contigo soy yo …ya veras!!"

En conseguido una casa con tres habitaciones… mañana ire a verla ahorita necesito cambiarme – y fue en ese instante cuando sakura se zafo del agarre de kyoishi, ahora era el que se encontraba fuertemente sujetado por ella, sera mejor que tranquilices!! – dijo de manera ruda.

Luego se saco la horquilla del cabello y en adorno estaba escondido un poco un calmante, y se lo clavo en el cuello.

Que me has hecho Sakura y fue cuando se cayo al suelo – idiota por eso no le dijo que la que pone las reglas y la juega aquí con los demas soy yo, porque si se pasan de raya le pasa algo como esto. – ahora déjame vestirme, se coloco un vestido negro con una mariposa blanca un lado y unas zapatillas.

Ahora déjame encargarme de este idiota – realizo unos sellos y por ultimo sujeto kyoishi qu estaba inconciente y poco segundos después desaparecieron.

Sakura volvio aparecer dentro de una casa que aparecia estar abandonada, "nadie sabra que estas aquí" – lo amarro con una cuerda, una cosa mas dejame crear una barrera , tomo un kunai y se corto un poco su mano para usar su sangre para dibujar en suelo unos sellos.

Respiro hondo y empezó a realizar sellos los dibujos se activaron creando una especie cuadrado que tenia paredes de electricidad. – esto te retendrá por un tiempo.

"será mejor que me vaya"

()()()()()()()()()

Cuando sakura llego al funeral… ya tsunade había comenzado a decir una palabras, cada uno de los que conocieron a tenten se acercaron a los resto y le fue arrojando flores.

"vaya con que si es un funeral… me fuera gustado ver el mió" – dijo con sarcasmos mientras se reía y observaba sentada en una rama de un arbol cercano.

Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando del lugar hasta quedar solo dos rock lee y neji que observan fijamente la placa que llevaba grabado el nombre de tenten…. Poco tiempo después se retiro lee.

"esperare que la presencia de rock lee se aleje para acercarme a el" – al parecer pronto lloverá, lentamente me acerque a el.

La kunoichi le coloco la mano en el hombro – ven neji ya es suficiente!! – y le abrazo por detrás – se que esto debe ser muy duro.

Neji coloco una flor a los resto de tenten y luego le sujeto la mano a sakura y se fueron junto, y de pronto comenzó a llover – ven vamos a la posada un ratos y te quedas un poco hasta que la lluvia seced

Al llegar a la habitación de sakura, ella preparo un poco de café pero le agrego un poco de alcohol.

Toma esto te relajara – dijo ella

El seguia tomando la taza de café y miraba fijamente la lluvia caer por la ventana. " y luego todo fue cuestio de hablar con con cariño y compresión y fue tomando cada vez un poco mas de alcohol. "ahora de hacer que caiga" Sakura se sento en sus piernas y luego sujeto sus rostro con ambas vamos para asi besarlo. A los pocos segundos me respondió aquel beso y poco me fui bajando el cierre del vestido.

Luego lo levante de la silla y lo arroje a la cama, podia sentir su mirada fija en mi, frente a el me baje el vestido. Seguido de eso me subi encima de el y le bese, "si me Das lo que busco en ti… te consedere un deseo…te librare de sus recuerdos".


	13. CAPITULO 13

**Hola!!**

**como estan?**

**No quiero dejar perder esta historia que ha sido una de mis favoritas asi k aqui les dejo la conti**

* * *

**Capitulo:13 **

La noche si que fue bastante agitada este chico tenía muchas necesidades y las cubierto, ahora debo esperar un par de semana para comprobar si estoy embarazada… "si estoy embarazada… te daré un premio"

Así que se metido a duchar mientras el seguía dormido, "como me gustaría fumar un buen cigarrillo, pero mi maestra me lo prohibió durante esta misión"

Luego de salir del baño estaba vestida con un yukata negro corto, "debo enviarle un mensaje aoi para que venga de inmediato". – asi que invoco a una de sus aves para que le enviara el mensaje aoi.

"es hora de despertar a este idiota, que fue capaz de creer mis actuaciones" – realizo unos y volvió a tomar la apariencia de kuromi. - despierta neji!! – sakura lo movió suavemente – despierta!!

El pelicastaño despertó – a donde estoy? – pregunto un poco aturdido.

En mi habitación te has que dado a dormir aquí!!

No puede ser!! – dijo este sobresaltado – perdóname si cause inconvenientes

"este idiota como que aun no recuerda lo que hicimos anoche!!" - no te preocupes viste, mientras te preparo un café.

Esta bien!!

Toma te esta café! – sakura le paso la taza

Cof…cof!!! – este café si esta fuerte – dijo neji arrugando un poco el rostro.

Ayer estuvimos hablando y luego tomamos un poco pero a ti se fueron muy rapido y no me quedo de otra que dejarte dormir en mi cama! – dijo sakura.

Gracias por todo!! - neji – y se retiro de la habitación.

"Déjame ver como esta el IDIOTA este!!" – sakura se cambio de ropa y luego realizo unos sellos y así desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

La kunoichi estaba al frente del viejo vecindario uchiha, donde había dejado a kyoishi atrapado en una prisión.

Al entrar a la vieja casa abandonada – Zorra!! Libera ya de aquí!! – grito furioso kyoishi.

Cuida tu lengua sino quieres que te la corte!! - dijo sakura mientras acariciaba su kunai. – deja de hacer estupideces y sigue mi ordenes … "eso te asegurará que sigas vivo!!" – realizo varios sellos y quito la barrera - Ahora quiero que me muestres la casa que había conseguido!!

Como ordenes, sakura-sama – bajo la mirada y realizo una reverencia!!

"asi me gusta!!"

Antes de retirarse del lugar cambiaron sus apariencias y fueron a ver la casa.

"no puede ser posible" – dijo ella - estaba frente su antigua casa.

El señor vienes y raíces me dijo que esta casa llevaba mucho tiempo abadanada

"rayos… el destino quiere que me enfrente a pesados de pasado que me queda en este lugar" – esta bien.

* * *

Por otro lado en algún callejón de las calles de la aldea de la lluvia – aun no hemos podido encontrar nada de esa mujer por el noreste … itachi-sama!

"donde demonios te habrás metido sakura… me haces falta" – Expande la búsqueda asi las aldeas del este.

Como ordene itachi-sama! – dijo el subordinado.

"por eso me dijo…. Que ella me buscaría, sabe como desaparecer" – sonríe con malicia

* * *

Firma el papeleo de este lugar debo hacer algunas cosa y se retiro del lugar " hace tanto tiempo que no voy a ese lugar, creo que sera bueno ir para alla" - Se encontraba recorriendo el bosque, al final del camino la deslumbro la luz que habia en el lugar – frente a ella estaba pequeño lago rodeados de muchos árboles de cerezo....

Asi que se acostó en la grama del lugar...

_**Flash back**_

_**Aquella noche mi vida se extinguió…**_

_**Fue doloroso como poco a poco dejaba de sentir las partes de mi cuerpo…**_

_**Y ver como mi sangre se derramaba…**_

_**"como desee aquel instante que alguien me salvase pero no lo fue asi" – mi lagrimas se desplazaban por mi mejillas sin parar, pero estas ya no se podia distinguir por la lluvia que caia en el lugar.**_

_**Con el único ojo que podia ver en aquel momento… la vista se me estaba nublando, "rayos que forma tan horrible he terminado, realmente soy patética" … " si llego a salir de esta prometo que sere diferente… no sufriré por nadie" – en aquel momento sonrie de aquel tonto pensamiento que se cruzo por mi mente.**_

_**Sakura, no te preocupes saldrás de esta! – fue cuando escuche sus palabras en ese, momento pude sentir una tranquilidad que hicieron que mis ojos se cerraran**_

_**"no recuerdo cuanto tiempo habia pasado pero si recuerdo vagamente" pude ver como un grupo de mujeres estaban al lado de tsuyomi realizando sellos sin parar, yo…yo parecía estar en el centro de todas ellas, poco después quede profundamente dormida.**_

_**Fin flash back**__  
_  
Sakura había despertado sobre saltada luego detener ese sueño – Sakura-sama he venido de inmediato! – mientras realizaba una breve reverencia.

Necesito irme de este lugar por un par de semanas, asi que necesito que te encargues de un jugar con alguien

"los juegos de sakura-sama son peligrosos!!" – que clase de cosa quiere que cumpla?

Quiero que te hagas pasar por alguien que yo cree y te acerques a esa persona y la seduzca – sakura se acerco a Aoi y le comento algo en el oido.

La subordina de sakura sonrie maliciosamente luego de escuchar aquellas palabras tan de cerca de sakura. - "sakura-sama tan implacable" – como ordene sakura-sama.

Sakura sonrie maliciosamente y dijo – Sabia que podia contar contigo!!! – luego comenzó a realizar varios sellos y en su manos se acumulo chakra. – Te mostrare los movimientos que he realizado con esa persona!! – Aoi extendio sus manos para asi juntarlas con las de sakura y por ultimo cerro los ojos.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando estas dos kunoichis separaron sus manos, y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber!! – dijo sakura con una mirada fria y afilada.

Sakura-sama antes de que se vaya entréguele este informe a tsuyomi-sama!! – dijo aoi

La pelirosa tomo el sobre ahora me voy – dejo a cargo! – realizo un par de sellos y desapareció.

Ahora la kunoichi estaba viajado de regreso hacia el laboratorio de tsuyomi, " sera interesante leer un poco que dice este informe" – realizo un sello para liberar la protección que poseía el sobre.

"Mmm… nada interesante he encontrando en este informe… mmm espera creo que si ahí algo interesante que me pueda dar diversion" –sonrio con malicia.

_"Soy aoi la informante que vigila las actividades de las aldea que se encuentran al noreste y he estado siguiendo cautelosamente aun supuesto subordinado de akatsuki, este sujeto se encontraba buscando información de una mujer, pude escuchar un poco la descripción de esa mujer que al parecer buscaba con insistencia, cabello negro con algunas mechas de color rosa, y ojos verdes oscuros…no pude seguirle mas porque seria muy arriesgado pero al parecer su superior esta muy cerca de la frontera entre la aldea de la lluvia y la aldea de hierba"._

"vaya con que el uchiha me extraña!!... rayos no podré llegar tan rapido a ese lugar que debo de ir al laboratorio".

()()()()()()()()()

Aoi tenía la apariencia de Zuki… "sakura-sama quiere que juegue con un chico llamado uzumaki naruto" – Estaba caminado un poco desorienta por las calles de konoha hasta que al doblar un esquina se tropieza con alguien – Disculpe estaba distraida! – dijo apenada.

Pero si eres tu Zuki-chan! - se trataba de naruto

Aun no me conozco bien la aldea si que termine un poco perdida – sonrio leventemente!

Entonces te mostrare la aldea des arriba – fue ese instante cuando la jalo suavemente del brazo y luego cargarla y comienza a recorrer los tejados!! – aoi estaba bastante apenada.

Todo se ve tan hermoso desde aquí arriba!! – dijo asombrada aoi. – "sakura-sama me menciono que este chico le encanta el ramen" – ne naruto te gustaría ir a comer un tazon de ramen conmigo!! – dijo un poco sonrojada.

* * *

Al llegar al laboratorio me dirigi a la oficina de tsuyomi y pero al entrar no se encontraba asi que decidi dejar en su escritorio el informe y luego me fui a mi habitación.

"se ve que mi cuarto objetivo era su primera vez con una mujer… al pobre le falta experiencia"…. – llego a la habitación y se arrojo a la cama.

"Por otro lado me llevara una semana llegar a la frontera de la aldea de la lluvia"… "intentare llegar". –saco de la mesita de noche el collar que el uchiha le habia regalado.

"solo ha pasado casi un meses desde que no nos vemos y ya me andas buscando ni que fuera desaparecido un año". – al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.  
_  
__**Flash back**_

_**Tengo planes para ti itachi uchiha…**_

_**Pero para poderlos llevar acabo de obtener el mando del segundo laboratorio…**_

_**Ya lo veras nos divertiremos…**_

_**Por otro la lado a tu hermanito sasuke también le aguarda una sorpresa!**_

_**Fin flash back  
**_  
"Jugare a mi antojo con ustedes uchihas"…

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC**

**BYE!!**


	14. Capitulo 14: De nuevos juntos

Hola!

aprovecho rapidamente para subir la conti de mi fic!

Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capitulo 14:**

"ya hace una semana que deje el laboratorio y partí a buscar al uchiha" – Sakura viajaba cubierta con una capa negra con capucha, pronto debería entrar en contacto visual con itachi llevo un par de hora viajando por el bosque.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Llevo una semana en esta aldea y me la he pasado muy bien… diría que seria muy parecida a mi antigua vida"

_**Flash back**_

_**Yo solía vivir en una aldea muy parecida a esta sus habitante eran muy amables, todos nos ayudábamos en ese entonces mi vida era perfecta hasta esa noche que lo perdi todo…**_

_**Hace 10 años atrás… mi aldea fue masacrada por unos bandidos, mis padres y mi hermano mayor me ocultaron para protegerme… en lugar donde me encontraba oculta podía escuchar los gritos de mi madre, pude escuchar como los cortaban con una filosa katana…**_

_**Mis ojos no paraban de lloran en el silencio de la oscuridad, hasta que decidi salir y fue cuando mis piernas temblaron al ver la cruel masacre que me rodeaba… y fue ese momento cuando detrás del denso humo apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo… - si deseas sobrevivir ven conmigo!**_

_**Yo en ese momento no tenia un lugar a donde ir… así que se que mis lagrimas y tome la decisión de irme con tsuyomi-sama**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Disculpa la demora naruto! – dijo Aoi.

No te preocupes! – sonrió despreocupadamente.

Entonces vayamos al cine! – dijo aoi muy alegre para luego juntar su mano con la de naruto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"vaya hasta que por fin hago leve contacto visual con el" – asi que sakura acumulo mas chakra en sus pies para aumentar la velocidad con que se desplazaba.

El uchiha viajaba por el bosque que dividía a la aldea de la hierba con la aldea de la lluvia…. "siento una leve presencia que se me esta acercando" – acerco su mano al porta kunai.

"ahora es el momento para que lo rebase" – sakura dio un salto y luego dio un giro que pudo adelantarse a el. Cuando llego a tocar el suelo por reflejo del uchiha le lanzo un kunai directo a su garganta, en seguida ella lo detuvo, "vaya recibimiento mas agradable" – tiempo sin vernos mi querido itachi! – dijo sakura mientras se bajaba la capucha de la capa.

El uchiha estaba sorprendido... – eres tu sakura?

He escuchado algunos rumores que decían que un miembro de akatsuki me buscaba – dijo fríamente.

El se aproximo a ella y la abrazo! – te extrañe sakura!

"como puedes amarme si soy de lo peor!" …. "mmm ya se porque mis actuaciones son perfectas" – esta sonrió con malicia.

Estuve ocupada y por eso no pude buscarte antes! – dijo ella

Ya no importa… ahora estas aquí y es lo que me importa justo cuando le daba un beso en los labios. – Vayamos a otro sitio. – dijo itachi mientras le tomaba la mano para dirigirla.

"vaya cada vez que estoy contigo te muestras ante mi de unas maneras que jamás me imagine que un uchiha pudiera hacer".

Luego de andar un par de horas conseguimos una pequeña posada con aguas termales.

"ves los hombre son predecibles… ya se por donde quiere ir"… "pero es mejor jugar contigo que con el idiota de neji que no soporto o con el imbecil kyoishi".

Pidieron una habitación y se quedaron ahí a descansar…

()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto me divertí muchísimo hoy!

Ne…ne naruto-kun! … te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa mañana por la noche – dijo Zuki (Aoi)

Si, a que hora me paso?

Entonces te veo a las 8pm

Zuki se despidió de naruto! – y entro a la casa.

Al a la habitación sakura se sentó en la cama y observa como itachi se desprendía de la capa de akatsuki… "no puedo negar que tienes un aire de misterio que te hace lucir atractivo"…. "mmm… tengo ganas de ver esa expresión tan divertida en sus rostro".

Que sucede? – pregunto algo desconcertado.

"me aparece tan divertida esa cara de idiota que pones, cuando pronuncio esa palabra tan vacía para mi, pero para ti lo representa todo" - te amo!

El se acerco a ella y le abrazo y le susurro al oido – Yo también te amo!

"como me fuera gustado escuchar esa palabras hace tres años atrás, tal vez mi vida seria diferente… y asi tal vez no seria una muerta envida como lo soy ahora… pero ya es demasiado tarde para que tus palabras salven mi podrido corazón".

"yo pensé que muchas veces antes de conocerte que serias una persona despreciable, como me hizo pensar muchas veces como hablaba tu hermano de ti… pero veo que no es así…"- acerque mis labios a los del…. Sus labios esta vez tenia un sabor diferentes, "era un sabor que causaba una sensación extraña".

Me dare un baño! – dijo el uchiha mientras se desvestía.

Esta bien! – luego de escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse sakura se aproximo a la ventana, "el cielo se esta nublando…odio que llueva" – de pronto comenzó a llover – ella pozo una mano en el vidrio de la ventana… "lo único que no puedo olvidar esa aquella noche de intenso dolor, no puedo olvidar como mi sangre manchaba el suelo y lo que nunca podré olvidar es que nadie evito que me mataran esa noche y fue por eso me hice aquella noche la promesa de cambiar".

Sakura, estas bien? – pregunto itachi que estaba envuelto en yukata negro. – sakura al girarse a responder la pregunta del uchiha tenia lagrima que se deslizaba delicadamente por el rostro de ella – solo he recordado algo triste – y luego de algunos segundos después que se percató de la lagrima – estoy bien! – sonriendo levemente y también de limpiarse la lagrima.

"Pensé que ya no me quedaban lagrimas… me he llorado tanto en el paso que me pensé que estas se habían secado"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"será cuestión de días para el joven naruto termine cayendo en el juego que comenzó sakura-sama… no deseo hacerle esto a naruto-kun pero si no lo hago sakura-sama seria capaz de matarme que ella tiene mal carácter"…• "me fuera conocido en otras cincuentas naruto-kun"… "gomenasai"

Que perfecta te ha salido esa actuación, Aoi – dijo con sarcasmo kyoishi

Sonrió con malicia – pues lo he aprendido de sakura-sama!.... además quiero terminar esta misión lo mas pronto posible para irme de este lugar.

Además deberías de ser un poco mas amigable con el tonto de naruto!

Tu no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer! – dijo kyoishi mientras se larga de la casa.

"idiota… ese tipo de comportamientos no le agrada a sakura-sama… solo estas buscando el día de tu muerte de acerque aun mas".

"su cuerpo era tan calido… pero porque"… " lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos por ti es algo que no debe interferir en los planes que tengo preparados para ti"…

"Eso por que cubrire tu necesidad para asi… tu sentimientos no me alcancen" – Sakura que estaba acostada aun lado del uchiha, ahora se encontraba encima de el, deslizo sus suaves manos por el yukata negro y abrirlo muy lentamente.

Beso y lamió cada parte de su pecho, "no te borro la memoria porque no siempre me gusta obedecer las ordenes de mi maestra, y porque no siempre me dejare manipular por ella".

Ahora la pelirosa esta justo donde quería estar, sonrió con un toque de malicia para asi quitarse la blusa y quedarse con el brassier. Luego saco entre el yukata el miembro masculino del uchiha. Lo acaricio muy lentamente… "yo…yo deje de ser sakura para transformarme en un demonio" – luego de le arrojo un poco su saliva al miembro masculino, y con su lengua lo recorrió "yo debo eliminar akatuski" – Después lo introdujo poco a poco en su poco para asi chupar con mayor intensidad.

El rostro del uchiha reflejaba un gran placer, sus manos acariciaba el suave cabello de la pelirosa. " "

"mmm… ya te estas poniendo bastante caliente" –mientras que seguía chupándolo aprovecho para desabrocharse el brassier muy lentamente fue sacándolo de su boca luego colocarlo en medio de sus pechos y afrontarlo con ellos. A los pocos segundos el se corrio encima de los senos de ella…. "yo creo aun no esto todo lo que me tienes que entregar"… asi lo volvió a introducir en su boca y chuparlo con mas fuerza, en cuestión de algunos minutos volvió a correrse en la boca de sakura, "que te dije con par de veces hacerlo puedo saber que tanto me puedes entregar". Se levanto y se fue al baño y tomo un poco de papel para escupir.

El rostro del uchiha estaba bastante sonrojado pero se podía ver a simple vista que su cuerpo aun se encontraba saboreando el placer. Luego de regresar a la habitación frente a el lentamente desabroche el pantalón que llevaba puesto, " este tipo de cosas les excita mucho a los hombres"… - se dio la vuelta y se bajo el pantalón para asi quedarse en ropa interior.

Sakura se acerco a la cama y se acostó a su lado, un par de segundos después itachi reacciono, "te amo mucho mi flor" – el uchiha estaba encima de sakura y sus manos sujetaba los brazo de ella.

"eres un idiota que te crees mis palabras vacías" – te amo…me gustaría que este momento perdurara – dijo sakura sonrojada.

El uchiha junto sus labios con los de ella y cada minuto que pasaba aquel beso se tornaba mas apasionado.

"no puedo dejar que este uchiha domine mi cuerpo" - Así que de nuevo se coloco arriba de el… se acerco a su oído y le susurro – esta noche te complaceré en lo que quieras

El uchiha esta acostado sobre la espalda, mientras la kunoichi arrodilla encima de el y fue moviendo lentamente hasta llegar donde estaba el miembro masculino del uchiha lo tomo con sus manos, "no me gusta que me penetren por este lugar pero hoy haré una excepcion"… y lo introdujo en su ano… "Auch…Auch!" – Fue moviendo de manera suave hasta que su ritmo fue aumentado cada vez mas… "el dolor y placer recorrían mi cuerpo como si se tratase de energía positiva y negativa"… luego de varios minutos se corrió en lo profundo, de ella. La kunoichi estaba toda bañada en sudor y con la respiración entre cortada.

Se acostó de nuevo aun lado del uchiha, "no puedo arruinar mi misión por un estupido capricho mió" – se paro de la cama y se fue a bañar.

Luego de bañarse los se quedaron juntos dormidos…

()()()()()()()()()()

Una kunoichi se despertaba luego de una noche bastante agitada, pero al lado de ella ya no estaba su acompañante solo había una nota que decía: "te veré dentro de un meses en la posada estrella azul que esta ubicada en la aldea de la roca".

"te digo de una vez que no asistiere a ese encuentro me estas complicado mucha la vida", sakura se cambio la ropa y se marcho.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"que preparare esta noche para naruto-kun aparte del ramen" – aoi revisaba una revista de cocina, "esta noche me asegurare que caigas"… "sakura-sama esta muy agradecida".

Aoi salio de la casa con dirección al mercado para comprar los ingredientes para la cena de hoy…

()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"cuando esta mision se complete me pagaras caro esto itachi uchiha!"…  
_

_

* * *

_

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**BYE! ^^**


	15. Capitulo 15

hace mucho tiempo que no me paso por la pagina ... el dia hoy me anime a dejar mi fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 15:**

El día transcurrió rápidamente, para darle paso a la noche, "me resultaba divertido escuchar las anetotas vividas por naruto-kun, pero ya era hora de hacer mi misión"

Naruto-kun, espérame aquí ire a buscar un poco mas de bebida! – dijo bastante animada.

Hai!

Aoi, se encontraba en la sirviendo la bebidas, "de verdad lo siento, pero me vengare de Sakura-sama por lo que te esta haciendo, tu no te lo mereces ella esta loca y la única que la puede controlar tsuyomi-sama, pero ella no esta aquí así que le pondré una trampa a Sakura-sama!". – de su ropa saco un pequeño frasco que contenía un liquido transparente y este lo vacío en una de las bebidas.

Aoi ya estaba de regreso en el balcón donde estaba esperando naruto, toma aquí tienes, naruto-kun! – sonrío con calidez.

Mientras que estaban en el balcón, cruzaron sus manos y siguieron conversado, "Dentro de poco comenzara el efecto de la droga".

Te gustaría escuchar la misma melodía por la cual nos consigo!

Me hace sentir nostálgico! – dijo el rubio

Aoi comenzó tocado de manera muy suave y poco a poco melodía fue cambiado, te daba la sensación de una calidad brisa de verano y pero sus cambio de notas resultaba ser como una fuerte brisa de invierno.

Luego de aoi terminara de tocar el rubio la abrazo por detrás, ella se giro y poco a poco acerco su rostro al de el, aquel beso fue muy tierno pero a medida que siguieron besándose fue transformando en pasión. Luego Se fueron a la sala y continuaron en el sofá de la sala.

Por la falta de aire se separaron, zuki (aoi) esta sonrojada, etto.. etto yo yo naruto… te.. amo.

El rubio la brazo, que feliz soy - susurrándole en el oído.

"lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" – una lagrima se desplazaba por la mejilla de aoi.

Naruto limpio la lagrima luego volvió a juntar su labios, con los de ella pero esta vez las manos del rubio bajaron de forma temblorosa, para desatar un poco el yukata de ella, el, se separaron un poco – estas segura que quieres continuar? – pregunto el rubio, el no quisiera forzarla a nada que ella no quisiera.

Hai – sonrio falsamente… "lo siento… lo siento",

El rubio tomo la mano de aoi y se fueron a la habitación...  
()()()()()()()()() **2 semanas después **()()()()()

"me gustaría que ella se que dará conmigo todo el tiempo posible… y si le propongo que forme parte de akatsuki o le proponga ser algo mas para mi"

Itachi, que te sucede pareces muy distraído? – pregunto el hombre de piel azulada

Hmp – el uchiha lo con frialdad, como tratando de decir NO ES ASUNTO TUYO.

"quiero hacerlo lo mas pronto posible antes que el uso del mangekyou sharingan me deje ciego o peor de los casos me toque enfrentarme con mi hermano menor".

()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura se encontraba pasando un par de días de regreso en el laboratorio y fue cuando se hizo la prueba de embarazo y dio positiva asi que fue a avisarle a tsuyomi-sama que se encontraba en el laboratorio.

"así veo eso experimento que han salido de mi cuerpo haber como van"… " me fuera gustado haber sido madre antes mi yo actual, pero ahora estoy muerta envida y lo único que me hace olvidar temporalmente eso, es mi manera de divertirme" – sonrío con malicia.

Top….top…top! – desde el interior del laboratorio se escucho la voz de tsuyomi – adelante!

Con su permiso tsuyomi-sama – he que dado embaraza del tercer objetivo!

Muy bien, sakura! – tsuyomi se acerco a ella y le toco el vientre con un poco de chakra verde en sus manos para revisar el embrión. – Sakura te quedaras una semana aquí, no puedes hacer muchas actividades.

Como ordene, tsuyomi- sama – dijo sakura realizando una reverencia y asi retirar pero antes se quedo observando a las encubadotas donde estaba el resultado de sus objetivos.

"vaya veo que a progresado… en el futuro será divertido tener estos experimento para mis futuros juegos"- dio media vuelta y se termino de marchar en el laboratorio

Sakura caminaba por los blanco y largo pasillo – "será mejor que le avise a Aoi que me quedare 2 semanas aquí antes de regresar a konoha". Invoco a una de sus y le coloco en una pata el mensaje.

Al llegar a su habitación libero al ave por una pequeña ventana que habia, luego se arrojo en la cama - que fastidio estar en cerrada aquí…  
_  
__**Flash back**_

_**Aquella noche me resulto bastante molesta, tener que lidiar con hyuuga neji mientras se descargaba conmigo, su dolor por la muerte que yo le cause a la inútil de tenten… como me moria de ganas de decirle en su cara que yo sakura haruno ex kunoichi de esa miserable aldea habia matado a tonta e inútil de esa manera tan divertida.**_

_**A la final termine renunciando a la idea, pero sigo pesado en burlarme de ese idiota… pero tendre que dejarlo asi a lo mejor algun dia de esto se me presente la oportunidad de hacerlo…**_

_**Nunca ante había visto un sujeto que están borracho se comportara con una bestia, luego de alborotarle las hormonas…**_

_**Me trato de lo peor… hasta me dolio de la forma tan fuerte en que me embestio… sino fuera sido porque yo le provoque… diria que lo que me hizo fue una violación, con tal determinar mi mision en este lugar seria capaz que me mataran nuevamente – mientras decía esto ultimo sakura se mordia los labios.**_

_**Pero que pronto Aoi me consiga la muestra del ingenuo de naruto, "ahhh!… como me gustaría revelar a todos que estoy viva, pero no puedo o tal vez si aunque solo fea por un par de horas para así reírme de sus caras…Eso seria maravilloso… y después borrarle mi recuerdo.**_

_**Antes de esa aldea que alguna vez fue mi hogar, debo terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos antes de retirarme.**_

_**Fin flash back**__  
_

"espero que el mas patético de mis objetivos caiga en mis redes en unas 3 semanas cuando mucho"… "aunque debo cuidarme de su hermana, podria sospechar alguna cosa rara de mi"

"además no quiero asesinarla seria demasiado peligroso… tener que lidiar con dos aldeas que me persiga por unos cuantos crímenes".

()()()()()()()() **1 semana después** ()()()()()()()()()

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una camilla con una bata de hospital mientras que en el laboratorio terminaban de acomodar todo para proceder al traslado del feto.

Sakura ya te puedes acostar! – dijo Yumitsu

Hai!

Te podre este sedante y luego daremos comienzo con el traslado – dijo tsuyomi mientras entraba al laboratorio y luego le inyecto el sedante a sakura.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando sakura se habia que dado dormida…

Era que comencemos! – dijo tsuyomi

()()()()()()()

"ya he adquirido lo que querías sakura-sama, pero no parece justo lo que le echo a este a naruto-kun… es por eso que te tenderé una pequeña trampa a haber si sale viva de esta, así pagara con dolor lo que le hecho a naruto-kun".

()()()()()()()() **4 dias después** ()()()()()()

Una kunoichi de ojos jade se encontraba despertado luego de ese delicado proceso de traslado, "debo pedirle un mas del brebaje que borra los recuerdos a tsuyomi-sama, tengo que borrarle la memoria al imbecil de neji"

Sakura entro a la oficina de tsuyomi

Necesito más del brebaje para bórrale la memoria a hyuuga neji – dijo sakura con la mirada en el suelo.

Espero que no dejes ninguna huella de tu existencia en esa aldea, sabes bien podria perjudicar la misión – dijo tsuyomi de forma muy seria – toma aquí tiene un poco mas de la posición.

Como ordenes – tomo el frasco y se retiro de la oficina …

"en esta ocasión me llevare mi katana y esta daga… ahh y lo mas importante todo los frasco de los brebaje que no he utilizado" - Sakura guardo los brebaje en estuche y su katana la lleva en sus espalda, "m esconderé la daga, se que como podria usarla". Y salio del laboratorio con rumbo asi konoha.

"mmm tengo bastante brebaje como para borrarles los recuerdos a varias personas" – La kunoichi pensaba esto mientras se desplazaba en el bosque con dirección a konoha.

"por ahora les avisare a Aoi para que me espere en bosque y luego llamare al idiota de kyoishi". – invoco a una de su aves para que le llevara el mensaje a aoi.

Naruto-kun! …necesito tu a ayuda una mujer mala viene a konoha hacernos daño – dijo Auki (aoi) sollozando.

Ella quiere hacerte daño! – dijo aoi mientras le sujetaba el brazo.

Tranquilízate, Zuki le avisa a kakashi-sensei para que nos ayude.

()()()()()()()()()

"esta ocasión me traído mi katana se divertido corta con ella lo que se me cruce en el camino" . – pero será mejor que cambie el color de mi cabello asi sera mas divertido – Sakura realizo un sello y su cabello rosa se tiño de negro por completo.

Luego de avanzar mas en el bosque, fue cuando varios kunais que provenían de diferentes direcciones y van justos en dirección a Sakura.

"cree que con eso simples ataques me detendrán… pues se equivocan!" - fue ese instante cuando Sakura dio un salto y llegar a una de las ramas de un árbol , su ojos estaba cerrado… "será divertido despedazar a estos inútiles". – La kunoichi abrió sus ojos y esta vez sus mirada era diferente esta vez era fria y despiadada "comencemos" – sonrío con malicia y luego desapareció.

Los gritos de aquellos shinobis retumbaban por el aquel bosque su sangre se expandía en el bosque y no parecía tener fin.

El ultimo de lo shinobis estaba arrodillado frente a ella " quiero saber quien a dirigido este ataque contra mi" – realizo unos sellos y luego acumular un chakra azul oscuro en su mano y buscar en la mente de aquel sujeto.

"mmmm… ya veo esta orden fue dada por la hokage pero por petición de kakashi" - luego de saber lo que quería… " que será mas divertido degollarlo o estrangularlo" - tomo su katana y le corto el cuello de manera muy rápida.

" Fue divertido cortarlo por arterias principales del cuerpo…. Me fuera gustado crear escenario apropiado para ellos". – Sakura seguia avanzando por el bosque, "espero terminar tener mas diversión".

El suelo donde habia pisado ahora era pantano, luego de equivarlo un ataque seguido de jutsu de agua, "rayos!"

Después de esquivar la tecnica de agua aparecieron unos clones para atacarla por detrás. Sakura acabo con ellos de inmediato.

Debería dejar de ocultarse! … se que están aquí – cuando saco un kunai del estuche y lo lanzo donde estaban.

Quien eres? - pregunto de inmediato naruto

"pues quien soy… mas bien te responderé quien era antes, de largarme de esta miserable aldea…. Pues era una inútil kunoichi que tenia que depender de alguien mas para que me protegiera, ahora soy diferentes no entenderías lo que el poder puede hacer" – si quieres saber quien soy en realidad deberán derrotarme.

Fue en ese instante cuando el rubio salto a para atacarla, " con el nivel que tienes actual mente no podrás derrotarme y mucho menos en traer a sasuke como me lo prometiste en aquella ocasión"

La batalla entre sus ex compañero se estaba alargando mucho, " que molesto el dia con naruto porque debo cuidarme mas es de los ataque de kakashi-sensei".

()()()()()()()()

"ahhh! Adonde diablos se habrá metido la inútil de Aoi" – kyoichi se encontraba recorriendo las calles de konoha.

Por otro lado se encontraba acercándose cada vez mas Aoi al lugar donde se encontraba luchando Sakura-sama con kakashi y naruto.

"espero que derrote a Sakura-sama, tengo confesar que no me agrada para nada la forma como hace las cosas y peor aun como juega con los sentimientos de la gente"…

()()()()()()()()()()()

"deja que me Aoi le aplicare un pequeño castigo" – Sakura se distrajo por un momento y cuando el rubio aprovecho para sujetarla lo mas fuerte que podia.

Kakashi-sensei acabe con ella! – dijo naruto

Esta bien!

Que me piensas hacer! .. Suéltame! – dijo furiosa Sakura "nada de lo que me hagan me dañara tan fácilmente". – sonrío con malicia.

El peligris varios sellos y en la palma de sus mano su chakra estaba tomando forma de rayo – chidori! – el peligris se encontraba acercando con velocidad y en cuestión de segundos fue herida por el chidori en un costado de su abdomen. – en ese momento de los labios de la kunoichi expulsaron sangre "este dolor nose compara con el que senti aquella noche en la cual mi existencia se desvanecía.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**bye! **


	16. Capitulo 16:El Aterrador juego de Sakura

**Capitulo 16:**

"Es hora de revelar mi identidad, será divertido" – Sakura libero el sello de su falsa apariencia. – Cayo de rodillas y segundos después su cuerpo estaba extendido en el suelo.

Al descubrir la identidad de la kunoichi que les había atacado – la mirada del rubio se encontraba horrorizada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar - nooo esto! .. esto no puede ser!- grito desesperado.

Cálmate! naruto – dijo kakashi mientras lo sujetaba  
**  
"60… 59… 58… 57… 56…" **

Unos Minutos después del cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a brotar un chakra negro, de forma tambaléate se fue parando su cabello rosa cubría casi todo su rostro solo quedaba una pequeña abertura en lado izquierdo. El chakra negro se desvaneció tomando la forma de unas venas negra que recorrían todo su cuerpo, y la parte de atrás de su camisa se rompió y se pudo apreciar que en la espalda de la kunoichi se formaba una rosa negra, "Fue divertido ver sus caras patéticas" – abrió su ojo izquierdo y esta vez su ojos era de color negro. Desapareció y cuando apareció de nuevo se encontraba detrás de kakashi con una mano sujetaba un kunai cerca de la garganta de este. Con la mano que tenia libre, hizo tronar sus dedos y desde arriba aparecieron 4 clones dos que sujetaron a kakashi y los otro dos que sujetaba a naruto .

"no permitiré que nadie interrumpa mi juego" – así que los golpeo por la parte de atrás del cuello para hacerlos dormir.

Se acerco al charco de sangre que había dejado… "usare mi sangre para crear una barrera" – luego le dio ordenes a sus clones para que se fueran en diferentes direcciones.

()()()()()()()()

"Una barrera?... no puede ser" – Aoi se apresuro aun mas en llegar al lugar

"Será posible que nadie mas parte de Tsuyomi-sama pueda detener al demonio de la rosa negra" … " Hace algún tiempo atrás tuve una misión con ella … y pude ver como disfrutaba torturando a eso shinobi y por ultimo siempre dibujaba en la escena una rosa negra, y desde entonces el otro apodo en la cual la llamo en mis pensamiento es el demonio de la rosa negra"

()()()()()

"no sabes la vez que me imagina un momento como este… por eso no permitiré que nadie me lo quite" – la barrera estaba completa, primero comenzare con naruto ya siempre ha sido débil con las ilusiones – Sakura realizo unos sellos y toco la frente del rubio.  
Flash back

A donde estoy? – pregunta el ojiazul

Estaba en una parte del bosque que no conocía y luego se escucho una voz pronunciar del cielo – naruto, elimínalo si lo hace recuperas a dos seres importantes que has perdido.

De las sombras de un árbol aparece la presencia de uchiha itachi!

Date prisa naruto!

"no tengo elección tendré que hacerlo.."- naruto salto donde estaba uchiha itachi.

Tengo ganas de molestar un poco a mi ex –sensei

Flash back

A donde estoy?

Todo estaba muy oscuro pero lo unico que se encontraba alumbrando hasta el momento era donde estaba kakashi se encontraba sujetado en forma de cruz.

Estas en un mundo que he creado! –una luz se encendió y la alumbro – Sakura estaba sentada en un trono y kakashi estaba sujetado en forma de cruz.

Porque haces todo esto? – pregunto exaltado

Por diversión… ya que ahora tengo poder! – mientras cruzaba las piernas. – Un poder que nunca imagine tener! – dijo Sakura con una mirada fría y calculadora.

Por que sasuke tenia razón al marcharse de la aldea ni el y ni yo tuviéramos el poder que témenos ahorita si nos fueras quedado en esta miserable aldea.

A la final se quedaran solos! – exclamo kakashi.

No me importa… ya que siempre voy a tener un juguete con el cual poder jugar! … y tu en este momento eres un de ellos – Sakura se levanto del trono y camino lentamente a donde estaba kakashi y saco un kunai del estuche,"tu formas parte del pasado que quiero acabar "- y de repente le clavo kunai en la pierna.

Ahhh!... Ahh! – se escapo un grito del Ninja copy.

Ne kakashi-sensei tu debes de saber muy que un gran poder amerita un sacrificio – por tu has perdido a muchas personas en el camino

Yo también lo he perdido todo, es por eso que me hace ser una muerta en vida! … pero tu no lo entenderías del todo- saco otro kunai!

Este poder que has adquirido no te traerá nada bueno! – dijo kakashi comenzando a sudar.

Has dicho que no me traerá nada bueno, por favor no me salgas con esa palabras tonta kakashi-sensei – dijo con ironía ella – además yo soy la que no trae cosas buenas a nadie desde que estoy muerta en vida!... solo traigo la muerte… la desesperación, la humillación a las personas que alguna vez conocí.

Sakura porque tuviste que cambiar tan drásticamente!...

Era lo mejor!... ya no podía seguir siendo la kunoichi inútil! – dijo mientras jugaba con el kunai "estoy harta que me regañe" – apretó el kunai y se lo clavo en la otra pierna.

Realizo unos sellos y desvanecía la ilusión…

Fin flash back

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Vamos a ver como anda naruto! "

Naruto habia estado peleando arduamente con la imagen de uchiha itachi, y ahora corría para darle el golpe final

Su enemigo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el golpe mortal…

"fue demasiado fácil" – se sorprendió el rubio

Como pudiste naruto! – la imagen de itachi cambio ahora la Sakura!

Luego otra imagen agonizante apareció esta vez era la de sasuke … teme como pudiste!

Que echoo! – Cayo de rodillas- y golpeo el suelo con fuerza

Una sonrisa maliciosa se escucho del cielo – y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo la ilusión

Fin Flash back

Vaya si que has tardado en despertar! – exclamo Sakura

Naruto también se encontraba sujetado en forma de cruz al frente de kakashi!

"a llegado la hora del clímax del juego pero no sin antes" – realizo unos sellos e invoco a una de sus aves, y le escribió el siguiente mensaje a kyoichi : " necesito que vengas de inmediato al bosque, ahh otra cosa mas si ves a Aoi traerla contigo.

Naruto, el nivel que tienes actualmente es patético… no podrás traer de vuelta a sasuke con este nivel… te diré lo que necesitas! – dijo sarcasmos Sakura

Necesitas sentir el dolor que te lleva a la desesperación!... - saco su katana y comenzó hacerle pequeño corte a kakashi alrededor del todo el cuerpo.

Otra cosa que necesita tener es… ser capaz de asesinar! – Sakura abrió el chaleco para luego cortar la camisa de este con su katana

Ya basta Sakura-chan! – grito naruto mientras trataba de zafarse.

La cara de Sakura se enfureció al escuchar "SAKURA-CHAN" nunca mas me llames Sakura-chan! – y fue cuando le hizo una herida profunda a kakashi en un costado.

AHHH!... AHHH! - la sangre comenzaba a derramarse, se acerco a un mas a la herida y comenzó a lamerla…. "me encanta este sabor a frustración".

()()()()()()()()()

Kyochi se encontraba recibiendo el mensaje… "demonios ya regresado" – tendré que darme prisa, el pelinegro comenzó a atravesar el bosque.

"a donde demonios se habrá metido la inútil de Aoi" – cuando llego al medio de bosque consigo una barrera… "este tipo de barrera solo puede ser de ella" – al tocarla la barrera se abrió para dejarlo pasar.

Luego adentrarse un poco mas en la barrera consiguió a Aoi – necesito que vengas conmigo – dijo kyoichi.

Nooo… nooo quiero! – grito como loca aoi

Es una orden! – kyoichi la sujeto y la golpeo detrás del cuello para llevarla mas calmada.

()()()()()()()()()

"yo como científica antes de matar a mi juguete debo tomarle una muestra de sangre" asi que busco su chaqueta donde había jeringas , le corto la manga de la camisa del lado derecho y fue cuando tomo una muestra de sangre…. "mmm que mas me falta por hacer"… "recuperar el chakra que perdí".

Ahora tomare de ti el chakra que me costo liberar mi sello, "el sello de la rosa negra" - realizo varios sellos luego se aproximo a los labios de kakashi para besar y comenzar asi su chakra.

Naruto miraba frustrado al no poder hacer nada por kakashi sensei. – ya basta Sakura!

Sakura cuando dejo de besar a kakashi este quedo inconciente, no te preocupes naruto también tengo algo preparado para ti.

Tomo la jeringa con la muestra y la guardo de nuevo en su chaqueta y tomo la siguiente jeringa vacía. – y se acerco a donde estaba naruto y arrimo la manga de su ropa y le clavo la jeringa en el brazo.

Luego te tener la muestra – le acaricio el rostro – cuando el dolor toque lo mas profundo de tu corazón sentirás como la desesperación te ahoga en un profundo mar sin fondo, y será cuando recurrirás al demonios que llevas por dentro. – seguido de eso volvió a hacer los sellos y beso a naruto se encontraba tomando su chakra.

Cuando me encontraba absorbiendo el chakra llegue a la parte de su interior donde permanecía enjaulado el kyuubi.

Te estado observado! – dijo una voz en el interior de la jaula. – eres despiadada, fria y calculadora me recuerdas a una mujer llamada tsuyomi.

Sakura se sorprendió al oir el nombre su maestra – me siento alagada al ser comparada con mi maestra – dijo ella.

Vaya con que sigue viva después de tanto tiempo!

Ya me tengo que ir… fue un horno hablar con usted!

Sakura dejo de besar a naruto y este también había quedado inconsciente, luego de absorber la suficiente cantidad de chakra la rosa negra que estaba en su espalda se borro.

"ahora solo falta que llegue mi ultimo juguete y después así podré crear mi obra de arte!"…


	17. Capitulo 17: Llega la calma

**Capitulo 17:**

Por fin has llegado – dijo Sakura mientras cruzaba sus brazos - y me alegra mucho más que hayas atraído a la traidora de Aoi.

Traidora? – pregunto extrañado

Como lo has oído, traidora he tenido que matar alguno shinobis de esta aldea por su estupidez! - dijo Sakura mientras se aproximaba donde esta kyoichi.

Deja a la tonta a un lado! y ven acá! – dijo Sakura perversamente.

Sakura se encontraba abrazando a kyoichi, el aproximo sus labios a los oídos de ella – cuando será él día en que puedas amar - dijo kyoichi.

"NUNCA IMBECIL!" – Sakura acaricio el rostro de este y luego fue acercando sus labios a los de él.

Fue un beso que poco a poco se fue tornado cada vez más apasionado, "ya estoy harta de ti imbécil… solo fuiste otro juguete más que paso por mis manos y ya es hora de deshacerme de lo que no sirve" – muy lentamente Sakura deslizo su mano a la parte detrás de su espalda y saco la daga que se había traído consigo.

"Sa-yo-na-ra!.. esta será la última vez que te utilice" - sujeto con fuerza el mango de la daga se lo incrusto con fuerza a un lado a kyoichi – Este abrió los ojos sorprendido y dio unos pasos hacia atrás – cómo pudiste Sakura!

Sonrío con malicia - yo no debo ni puedo amar a nadie es por eso que tengo un corazón marchito. – solo fuiste otra persona más que utilice para divertirme.

Maldita Zorra!.. Cómo pudiste yo te amaba - dijo esto con fuerza para luego sacar un kunai y atacarla.

Este kunai le rozo un poco la cara y le produjo un ligero rasguño una pequeña gota de sangre salía de esta pero poco después se cerró. "ya casi he acabado en este lugar" - limpio la daga.

Se detuvo frente a kakashi sin vida y fue cuando saco de su pecho uno de los frasco de brebaje y segundos después corto un mechón de cabello e introdujo algunos cabellos en el brebaje.

"será mejor que olvides todo… ya que no quiero tener problemas con la única persona que le debo mi lealtad". – le abrió los labios al peligris y le dio de beber".

Fue a donde estaba aoi y le corto un poco de su cabello, "Fue divertido ver sus caras… de tontos, si pensaron que yo podía morir con semejante herida" – estaba frente a naruto y saco un segundo frasco y le agrego cabello de ella y de aoi, seguido de eso le abrió la boca y le dio de beber, pero sin antes dejar un mensaje a su subconsciente - el dolor vuelve fuerte a la personas!... y solo el dolor de traerá poder!.

En suelo había bastante sangre derramada- Sakura realizo unos sellos y poco después de la tierra broto un jardín de rosas negras y estas a su vez se enredaron en los cuerpos de kakashi y naruto.

"estas son las dulces flores que existe en el infierno" – por ultimo tomo la katana de kyoichi la desenfundo para luego usar como el arma del crimen.

Se acerco a aoi y luego la cargo y salto a una rama de un árbol, " te lleva donde midori ella sabra que hacer contigo" - se mordió un poco el dedo e invoco a una de sus aves pero esta ves era mucho mas grande – donde coloco aoi y también dejo un mensaje: "encarcela a esta traidora".

Y por ultimo quito la barrera para que el ave se llevara a midori.

()()()()()()()

"tengo muchos años viviendo y he visto las guerras que han azotado a este mundo por eso he dedicado mi vida de un tiempo para acá en crear al shinobi perfecto" – espero que Sakura no comenta ningún error con ninguno de sus objetivos.

Tsuyomi decía todo esto mientras chequeaba los signo vitales de los experimento, "desde que le salve y le di ese preciado regalo" – a cambiado aunque ella piensa que no lo se… pero la comprendo yo también llegue a pasar por eso, pero luego de que te acostumbras a esta limitación que trae tener este poder, vez la vida de otra forma.

"yo he conocido a alguno de los bijou que han pisado este mundo" – y se de que son capaz de hacer.

()()()()()()()()()()

La kunoichi se encontraba en su casa en su casa dándose un baño… " de seguro los anbu deben de estar como locos en obra de arte".

"veré mañana al atardecer a neji por última vez y luego me marchare de este lugar" - salió del baño en vuelta en un yukata negro y seguido de eso se arrojo a la cama

Quiero descansar!.. aun no siento que mi cuerpo se allá recuperado del todo…

()()()()()()()()()

Una patrulla de anbus descubrió el lugar – No puede ser! – dijo un anbu 1 – Se acerco al cuerpo de hatake kakashi y reviso sus signo vitales.

Se encuentra debil… sino nos damos prisa morira aquí! – cortaron las rosas negras que lo envolvía – Yo lo llevare al hospital rápidamente! – dijo anbu 1

Yo me encargare de llevar uzumaki naruto! – dijo el anbu 2

Seguido de eso anbu que sostenía a hatake kakashi desapareció.

El anbu 2 corto también la rosas negras que envolvían a naruto por ultimo reviso los signos vitales del extraño, pero todo indicaba que estaba muerto – así realizo unos sellos y se desvaneció.

()()()()()()() A la mañana siguiente ()()()()()()()()()

Una chica de largo cabello rosa se levantaba de la cama… "hoy terminare todo en esta aldea" – escribió un mensaje que iba dirigido a neji : " Tengo ganas de verte… he regresado de mi viaje te espero en el parque al atardecer en el lugar de siempre" – sujeto el mensaje en una de las patas del ave mensaje que dejo ir por la ventana.

()()()()()()()()

"el último informe que recibí acerca de la construcción del segundo laboratorio estará lista dentro de dos meses, será necesario que asigne a alguno de mis subordinados a que este a cargo de este laboratorio por un tiempo" .

Tsuyomi se encontraba analizando los informes con respecto al crecimiento de los experimentos, "todo va saliendo muy bien".

()()()()()()()()

"llevo tres y medio y todo ha salido muy bien en cuanto a la delicada operación"… "en lo que me instale en la aldea del desierto mandare a llamar a otro subordinado ya que desde que mi ex compañero sasuke uchiha mato a orochimaru se a estado moviéndose mucho y se me es difícil estar informada de sus movimientos!".

"También debo hacer unos experimentos con una droga nueva que estoy desarrollando y todo para usar para mis futuros planes."

"la razon por la no te he borrado los recuerdo uchiha itachi, es porque eres mi juguete favorito al cual le puedo dar muchos usos… y además te necesito para poder usar tu ubicación y acercarme a tu querido hermano sasuke".

()()()() Al atardecer ()()()()

Neji se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia la banca que acostumbra a ver kuromi, así que luego de llegar se sentó en la banca a esperarla.

El parque comenzaba a quedarse solo… así que era el momento perfecto, " ya es hora de borrarte la memoria idiota" – Sakura apareció detrás de y le golpeo fuertemente el cuello y dejándolo inconciente.

Antes de darle el brebaje se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie a cerca espiándola – realizo varios sellos de forma muy rápida y luego coloco su mano en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

"El área es segura… puedo actuar" – saco de entre su ropa el brebaje que tsuyomi le había dado recientemente, pero además saco el pecho de cabello que le habia cortado a ten ten en aquella ocasión y los agrego a la posición seguido de esos agrego unos cuantos cabellos de ella… "con esto será suficiente... Además debería de agradecer que te voy a borrar los inútiles recuerdo de tenten" – le abrió la boca a neji y le dio de beber el brebaje.

"con esto mi misión este lugar finaliza aquí!" - realizo un par de sellos y se desvaneció del lugar.

()()()()()()()()

En lugar de la aldea de la lluvia…

Uchiha-sama debo informarle que cerca del bosque que se encuentra en dirección a la aldea de konoha a ocurrido un extraño incidente pero lo más misterioso del lugar de batalla fue un jardín de rosas negras.

Que has dicho? – pregunto este con curiosidad.

Si como he dicho un jardín de rosas negras – dijo el subordinado. – también de este extraño incidente ha salido bastante herido hatake kakashi.

"quien quiera que allá hecho eso merece tener un lugar dentro de akatsuki" – Gracias por la información, ya te puedes retirar.

()()()()()()()()()

Ya de regreso en lo que era su antigua se encontraba dejando todo como estaba, recogió sus cosas y en un par de horas comenzó a moverse dentro del bosque con dirección al desierto.

"que fastidio tener que tratar idiota … ahhh están inocente en lo que lo voy a involucrar que será fácil que caiga"… "debes de estar preocupado" – sonrío con malicia.


	18. Capitulo 18: Seducciendo a Gaara

**Hola!**

**Me paso por aqui rapidamente para dejarles la continuacion de mi fic! **

**Le agradezco especialmente a 26fairy06 que se a visitado varios de mis fic!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 18:**

"Por fin he llegado a esta miserable aldea del desierto… me acostado tres días en llegar aquí" – al llegar busco una posada para quedarse a pasar unos días.

"al anochecer comenzare con mi primera estrategia"

()()()()()()()()()()

Una ave de gran tamaña se encontraba a aterrizando cerca de una chica de cabellos verde se trataba de midori – tomo el mensaje y lo leyó.- vaya con que la chica nos salio traidora.

Chicos llévense a esta zorra traidora!... al calabozo, "no le salio del todo mal ya que ella será la primera en estrenar los calabozos de este nuevo laboratorio" – sonrío con malicia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Dos sujetos bajaron a la chica del ave enviada por Sakura – entendido! Y se la llevaron al calabozo.

()()()()()()()

"eres la única persona que después de tanto tiempo he comenzado amar… pero comienzo anotar que eres un misterio para mí, nose donde encontrarte ya que tú siempre me encuentras a mi… nose como decirte que me puedes contar lo quieras… yo estaré dispuesto a escucharte".

"yo no quiero verte llorar!... de esa manera tan triste" …

"algo que me preocupa es está enfermedad que lentamente me está cegado la vista… no quiero dejarte de ver mi Sakura" – Estos era los pensamientos de uchiha itachi que se encontraba descansado en su habitación ubicada en la base secreta de akatsuki.

Deseooo… - y poco a poco el uchiha se quedo dormido  
**  
**_**Flash back**_

Luego de conocerte y poseer tu cuerpo me imagino.

Imagino tu mirada que me llena de vida...

Y que por un momento me hace olvidar los recuerdos del pasado que me sumergieron en la oscuridad que me encuentro…

Por un momento también olvido lo que es el dolor! …

Y siento que con cada beso y con cada caricia

Siento que por un momento mi vida solo existiera para tí…

_**Fin flash back**_**  
**

()()()()()()()()

"como me divertí jugando con los imbéciles y más aun al ver sus caras y observaron que no estaba muerta" – la kunoichi se reía a carcajadas, "espero terminar rápido de este lugar "ya deseo marcharme de este aburrido lugar".

"ahora solo me queda esperar al anochecer" – se quedo dormida

_**Flash back**_

Mi alma alguna vez fue pura…

Pero el dolor de perderlo todo…

Me sumergió en la oscuridad…

Solo soy el recuerdo de lo que fui…

Ahora mi alma reposa en lo profundo de la oscuridad…

Esperando el momento que solo seamos una…

Fin flash back

()()()()()()() **al anochecer**()()()()()()()

Luego de despertar se ducho y cambio de ropa… " es hora comenzar un nuevo juego" – realizo unos sellos y volvió a la misma apariencia que conoció gaara. – es hora tocar una hermosa melodía.

Aquella suave y hermosa melodía flotaba forma ligera en aquella noche tranquila y silenciosa.

"pronto te llegara esta melodía donde te encuentres"…

()()()()()()()()

En el edificio más alto del lugar se encontraba un pelirojo colocando unos papeles en orden en su escritorio, cuando escucho levemente una melodía así que levanto del asiento y se acerco a abrir la ventana.

"esta es Melodía es de ella… a regresado". – Dejo los papel en un lado del escritorio y luego salio de la oficina y se encontraba buscando de donde provenía la melodía.

()()()()()()

Al terminar de tocar la melodía – sintió una mano en su hombro. "ya llego el imbecil este" – Gaara te extrañe! – y le abraza.

El pelirojo se sonrojo, "me hacía falta su melodía".

La kunoichi llevo una mano al rostro de gaara y le miro fijamente y seguido de esto, "ahhh! Por este idiota tengo que hacer esta tontería!.. Me parece patético!".

Me gustaría saber más cosas de ti, gaara!

Y yo de ti – dijo él. – que te parece si mañana si mañana a primera hora de las noche nos vemos para cenar.

De verdad, gaara-kun! – Dijo emocionada Yuri – me encantaría! "ahhh que patético!"

Luego él se acerco a ella para abrazar y por ultimo dar de manera tímida un beso en la mejilla.

Hasta mañana! - dijo ella

()()()()()()()()

"llevo más de tres día en cerrada en este lugar!" - déjeme salir!

Eres una traidora! … como te atreves a desobedecer las órdenes de Sakura-san!

Ella estás loca! … usa la persona como si fuera juguetes! – dijo aoi alterada.

Eso no interesa!... como subordinas directa de tsuyomi-sama debes obedecer las órdenes de Sakura porque ella es la principal subordinada de ella.

()()()()()()()

A oscura una kunoichi se encontraba acostada mirando el techo de la habitación…

_Flash back_

Hace tiempo me divertí de una manera particular…

Me encontraba en una taberna bebiendo un poco de sake, recuerdo que en esa ocasión lleva una capa con capucha que cubría mi cabello y mi silueta femenina, luego de ver unos cuantos tragos ya me estaba irritando los sujetos que estaba frente a mi mesa…

" ya estoy harta de tener que escuchar sus tontería aquel cerdo con barba … era hora de hacerlo callar … un nuevo juego comenzara este lugar… será divertido!" - saque lentamente de uno de mis estuche que portaba aun lado de la cintura un bisturí.

Aproveche el momento que coloco la botella de saque en la mesa y fue en ese momento cuando lance el bisturí hacia su garganta.

"que divertido" – fue ver sus caras asombradas luego de verse que con un bisturi en medio de su garganta, este se lo quito y fue cuando el dulce olor de la sangre se derramo sobre la mesa.

El compañero del cerdo muerto me arrojo un par de kunai yo lo esquive muy fácilmente, este shinobi al ver de la manera que en esquive los kunai llamo otros de los que parecía ser sus conocidos y fue cuando me rodearon.

"sera mejor que cambie mi apariencia realice el sello entre las mangas" - Sakura permanecía quieta en medio de un grupo de veinte shinobis que la rodeaban.

"porque involucras a más gente innecesariamente… solo habrá mas sangre que derramar en este lugar". – fue cuando uno de ellos comenzó a atacar a la kunoichi con un kunai y le daño un poco la capa que llevaba Sakura puesta. Así que no le toco de otra que quitársela.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que él atacante fuera kunoichi… en ese momento Sakura lleva su cabello totalmente negro y sus ojos verdes era afilados y bastante frios.

Seguido de eso ella desenfundo su katana que llevaba en espalda y asímismo desaparecer, fue cuestión de un par de minutos cuando Sakura acabo con todos ellos.

Ella volvió a posición original a observar como habían que dado los cuerpos de esto shinobis, " fue divertido danzar con mi katana e ir descuartizando a estos imbeciles" –sacudió su katakana para luego guardarla y lamer su mano que tenia una pequeña salpicadura de sangre.

"eso les pasa por decir estupidez enfrente de mi …tontos" – tomo el bisturí que anteriormente había matado aquel sujeto ... lo limpio y lo regreso al estuche. Continuo su trayecto hacia la mesa donde busco la botella de sake para llevársela y retirarse del lugar, pero no sin antes acercarse a la barra donde estaba cantinero y pagarle la botella y otro poco mas mas de dinero por los destrozos. – lo siento por destrozar este lugar… pero estaba aburrida! – dijo de una forma tan inocente que parecía una niña.

El sujeto que habia visto todo miraba tembloroso a Sakura – hai

Después de eso Sakura tomo sorbo de sake y sonreír con malicia.

Fin flash back

"eso fue muy divertido en ese momento… como olvidar cuando asesine a ese imbécil predicador"

_Flash back_

Me encontraba en una aldea donde existia un templo cercano con una creencia muy extraña

En la posada que me alojaba para aquel momento estaba frente a la plaza principal de la aldea algunos de los habitantes escuchabas sus palabras y otros simplemente lo inoraban, durante las primera horas de la noche.

Comence a obstinarme al tener que soportar los salmos sobre las alma pecadoras y a donde se dirigían esas almas pecadoras.

Asi que la noche siguiente fue una noche sin luna el mejor momento para deshacerme de ese tipo.

Cuando fue la noche sin luna me vestí completamente de negro, y poco a poco fui quebrando las luces de la plaza de forma muy rapida. Hasta todo la plaza esta oscura me aparecí por detrás y lo sujete - no hables de pecadores cuando tu eres otro pecador mas.

Y fue cuando le corte lentamente el cuello - tu alma sera condena por lo que estás haciendo.

Sonrei con malicia – yo ya he estado en el infierno y en el existen esta bella rosa y con un dulce ahora aroma sangre. – y le mostré la rosa negra la deje en su mano y hice que la apretara con fuerza para que se lastimara con las espina de la rosa negra.

Ya es tiempo que visites el paraiso de las rosas negras – termine de cortarle el cuello… luego este se desplomo en el suelo.

"soy una muerta envida"…

Fin flash back

()()()()()() **a la mañana siguiente**()()()()()()

Un pelinegro se encontraba despertándose y apunto de levantarse de su cama cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta… - hmp!

Itachi arréglate y baja de inmediato ahí una reunión urgente con los demás miembros ordeno el lider! – dijo kisame

Hmp .. hmp! - "que sera eso tan urgente?"

Se coloco su capa y se marcho, a la reunión…

* * *

**Espero sus comentario! ^^**


	19. Capitulo 18: Seducciendo a Gaara parte 2

**Hola! **

**yo de nuevo reportandome por aqui XD jejeje, pues aqui le dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**Gracias 26Fairy06 por tus review  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 19:**

Los he reunido tan temprano esta mañana porque zetsu a recabado una valiosa información sobre un grupo liderado por una mujer con fines de destruir akatsuki…. También se cree que esta experimentado con humanos algunas técnicas nuevas - dijo el líder - quiero que investiguen todo lo posible sobre esa mujer!

Hai! – afirmaron todo los miembros presentes de akatsuki.

Y se retiraron de la sala….

()()()()()()()()()()()

"El dolor vuelve fuerte a la personas!... y solo el dolor te traerá poder!."– fue en ese momento cuando naruto se despertó de sobre salto, y esto causo que se despertara de golpe una chica de ojos perlados a permanecido muy pendiente desde, que lo trasladaron a la habitación.

Hinata que haces aquí? – pregunto el rubio confundido

Las lagrimas de la chica comenzaron deslizarse en sus mejillas sin parar y seguido de eso lo abrazo! – llevas 4 días inconsciente luego de lo sucedido en el bosque.

Unas imágenes borrosas vinieron a su mente… - como esta kakashi-sensei! – pregunto preocupado naruto.

El se encuentra mejor luego de estar entre limite la vida y la muerte… en esto momentos se encuentra en coma.

()()()()()()()

Kisame y itachi se encontraban movilizándose - sino vamos por este camino llegaremos a la aldea oculta de las rocas más rápido – dijo kisame.

Hmp!

Fue cuestión de unas 3 horas y media cuando llegaron a la aldea y comenzaron a visitar a algunos lugares donde podrían encontrar información.

()()()()()()()()()

Sakura se levanto y ya casi era medio día así que se dio un baño y se cambio rápidamente, luego salió de la posada donde se quedaba para buscar un sitio para comer.

"Que puedo planear para acercarme más al idiota este … mmm y si provoco un accidente donde me tuerza el tobillo si … si para que me tenga que llevar a mi habitación… esta obvio el imbécil este lo verá tan normal que me ayudara…. Que idiota… si… si"

"pero qué tipo de accidente puede ser…. Mmm… ya sé un accidente en unas escalera… si… lo hare en unos de estos días y será ahí cuando lo ataque".

Sakura sin fijarse se tropieza con alguien al fijarse de quien se trataba era kankuro el hermano de gaara. – Lo siento… estaba distraído… "si estaba distraída pensado como voy a hacer para que el idiota de tu hermano caiga en mis redes" – sonrío amablemente.

()()()()()()()()()

Dinos la información que tengas sobre esa mujer que planea algo contra de akatsuki – dijo itachi mientras sujetaba con una sola mano aquel hombre y lo miraba con una mirada carmesí.

Ehh … ehh! A ella séle conoce como el demonio de los ojos negro o el demonio de la rosa negra… ella es muy temida en esta y otra aldea de la región.

También se dice que no tiene apariencia propia, se le ha visto con muchas falsas apariencias… ella es como un camaleón… eso es todo lo que se lo juro! – dijo el sujeto tembloroso.

Lo soltó y se alejo un poco – kisame encárgate de el "espero encontrar pronto con esa mujer y eliminar para ya que falta poco días para el encuentro que quede con Sakura en esa posada".

Será un placer dijo el su compañero.

()()()()()()()

Sakura se encontraba desayunando.- cuando de pronto recordó que aun tenía en su cuello el collar que le había regalado el uchiha, " aun tengo puesto esto…que estará haciendo mi juguete favorito".

"aunque me gustaría tener un combate contigo sería muy interesante…. Si sería divertido que usaras tu técnica de mangekyou sharingan conmigo"…. "ya tengo 4 meses en esta misión… aun tengo tiempo de hacer un juego adicional mas". – Sakura cambio su apariencia a la de yuri.

()()()()()()()()

Naruto se levanto poco a poco para dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba kakashi – Gracias por preocuparte… pero ya estoy bien, hinata! – dijo naruto. – tomo su ropa y fue al baño a cambiarse.

Luego de un par de minutos salió y camino hacia la habitación, al llegar varios aparatos estaban alrededor de kakashi…

"siempre me has protegidos… pero esta vez yo no pude hacer nada" – el rubio apretaba con fuerza su puño.

()()()()()()()()()

Al atardecer Sakura caminaba de regreso hacia la posada donde estaba hasta que se topo en la entrada nada más y nada menos que con el pelirrojo – hola! … te estaba esperando para ir a cenar!

Esta bien! – sonrío de manera alegre.

Caminaron un al lado de otro platicado un poco de los gusto de cada uno… hasta que llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, todo los presentes los observaba ya era extraño ver acompañado al kazekage con una chica de otra aldea.

()()()()()

Aun no hemos podido encontrar el paradero de esa mujer – dijo kisame mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Ire a otro lugar donde podrían darnos información de ella –dijo el uchiha.

Luego de dos horas de caminar por las calles de un pueblo abrieron una tapa de alcantarilla. – el hombre piel azul quedo extrañado – estás seguro de que en este lugar encontraremos información?.

Hmp!

Bajaron y caminaron alrededor de media hora por el lugar encontraron a un viejo mercader de ingredientes para drogas en el pueblo y sus alrededores.

Buenas tardes! – dijo un viejo que se apoyaba en un bastón. – que desean?

Andamos buscando información sobre una mujer que le haya comprado algunos ingredientes raros y de gran cantidad. – dijo el uchiha mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

Vaya tanto tiempo sin verle uchiha-sama! – dijo el viejo. – la única mujer que coincide con su descripción es una joven mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos negros que siempre viene todos los fines de mes a comprar en grandes cantidades… y recuerdo que la última vez se fue por el lado de la alcantarilla con dirección a la aldea de la roca que limita con la de arena.

Antes de retirar le deja un saquito de monedas al viejos – gracias por la información!

Siempre estaré a la orden uchiha-sama!

Entonces le tenderemos una emboscada luego de que alla dejado el pais de la arena! – dijo kisame, mientras su rostro reflejaba malicia.

**()()()()()() 1 semanas después ()()()()()**

"estas dos semanas que ha pasado han sido interesante he podido jugar con mi objetivo"… "pero esta noche caerá…no por nada me llaman demonio de ojos negros".

Sakura se encontraba probándose un vestido negro con un amplio escote en la pierna derecha. "luego de que termine con este objetivo comenzare mi juego maestro". Tocaron la puerta – un momento! – grito sakura. Se guardo un pequeño frasquito en la cartera que llevaba y por último se roció perfume y salió.

Gaara-kun! Podemos irnos! – dijo sakura mientras le tomaba la mano.

Esta bien! – asintió con la cabeza mientras que sus mejillas reflejaba un leve sonrojo.

Luego pasaron una vela en un tranquillo restaurante bastante acogedor. – quiero otra copa de vino tinto! - si señorita. – mientras que llega el camarero y ire al tocador.

Se levanto de la mesa, y en camino saco el pequeño frasquito y arrojo en una de las copas el líquido del frasquito. "con esto que preparado te sentirás mareado como si fueras bebido demasiado… y ahí será mi oportunidad".

**()()()()() En la mañana siguiente()()()()()**

Los rayos del sol comenzaba a filtrase por la ventana y fue ese momento cuando una kunoichi de largo cabello despertó y se dirigió al baño, "Como lo pensaba fue fácil callera en mis redes luego que me bañe lo dejare en su oficina y como si nada fuera pasado" – sonrío con malicia… "pobre imbecil".

Luego de unos 15 minutos ya Sakura esta lista, entonces realizo unos sellos y creo a dos clones de ella misma que se encargo de vestir al pelirrojo sin despertarlo. Cuando ya estaba vestido, desaparecieron los clones y nuevamente ella realizo unos sellos y esta vez desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando llegaron a la oficina y como aun no había nadie en ella aprovecho y lo dejo sentado en su oficina como si lo de anoche no hubiera pasado.

"que imbecil es este sujeto como puede caer un juego de niños como el que monte anoche!... ahora tengo algún tiempo libre así que me dirigiré a comprar algunos ingredientes al viejo ese, ya que necesito realizar cuanto antes el experimento de la nueva droga". Llego a su habitación se paro frente al espejo y realizo unos sellos que cambio su apariencia al de una mujer de cabello rojizo con ojos negros y seguido esto se cubrió con una capa… " pero antes de marcharme debo equiparme con algunas sorpresas ya que ese camino se ha vuelto peligroso!" Y se coloco su morral para atravesar el desierto con rumbo al pueblo que está cerca de de la aldea de la roca.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi fic!**

**Espero sus cimentarios! ;)**


	20. Capitulo 20: sakura vs dos akatsuki

**Hola!**

**por finn me paso por aqui .. gome he tenido algunos problemillas**

**espero que les guste!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 20: **

Después de haber atravesado el extenso desierto por 4 horas a lo lejos, ve el principio del bosque es necesario llegar para poder llegar a esa aldea. "cuando llegue a la sombra de un árbol me refrescare con un poco de agua".

"tengo un mal presentimiento ahora que llegado al principio del bosque, bueno de todas formas tengo algunas sorpresas preparadas" – después de descansar comenzó a desplazarse dentro del bosque y fue ese momento que la emboscaron dos miembros de akatsuki.

"diablos!... puede que se divertido" – en ese instante la kunoichi había cruzado mirada con unos ojos carmesí que la llevaron dentro de un genjitsu.

_Flash back…_

Sakura estaba crucificada y frente a ella esta uchiha itachi – Tu eres demonio de la rosa negra?

Ella sonrío con malicia y levanto su ceja – tengo muchos apodos en esta región donde soy temida! – respondió con sarcasmos.

Que estas planeando en contra de akatsuki? – pregunto con mirada fría y afilada y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

No pienso responderte aunque me torture por semanas en esta dimensión… es porque nose nada! – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El uchiha saco su katana y se la clavo en la pierna derecha - ella no emitió ningún sonido de dolor. Fue algo que impresiono al uchiha.

Cual es tu verdadera apariencia?

Si quieres saber cual mi verdadera apariencia tendrás que derrotarme una batalla real! – con una mirada fría y afilada… además tu también te estás perjudicando al activar esta técnica del sharingan ya que esta dañando tu vista

Como sabes eso? – quedo sorprendido de lo que le dijo esa mujer pero trato de disimularlo.

Se muchas cosas! … que tu y líder de akatsuki desconocen… una de ellas es la cura a los efectos secundarios del sharingan.

Ya estoy cansada estar aquí… en la lengua de la kunoichi apareció un sellos seguido de eso se mordió un poco y la sangre toco el sellos provocando que su cuerpo emanara mas cantidad de chakra y liberarla de la ilusión.

Fin flash back

Luego de salir del genjitsu, acumulo chakra jade una de sus manos y curo la herida que le había causado el uchiha seguido de eso saco de su morral un pergamino, donde libero de este una katana.

Vaya con que sea liberado de la ilusión de itachi – dijo kisame mientras saltaba atacarla. Sus espadas se entre cruzaron, Sakura resistía bien el ataque del piel azulada – tienes mucha fuerza para ser una mujer! – dijo kisame.

Unos segundos dieron un brinco en diferentes direcciones, fundó su katana y para realizar varios sellos que consistían en jutsu de tierra de la tierra se formaron grandes rocas que se dirigía a hacia kisame. Y que cuestión de instante la patio en dos con su espada. – con que jutsu de tierra…este realizo varios sellos en cuestión segundos y apareció frente a ella un gran ola que la sumergió. Poco a poco se fue hundiendo mas y mas y fue salio de la ropa el cristal rojo que colgaba en su cuello.

Te daré de comer a mi mascota – dijo kisame mientras invocaba su tiburón - "rayos!.. Este sujeto tiene gran cantidad de chakra para crear esta tecnica, pero yo estoy prevenida ya que yo anteriormente, me lei reporte del otro equipo que nos apoyo en misión para rescatar a gaara". – realizo unos sellos y se desvaneció su presencia en el agua.

"Tengo la técnica ideal para contraatacar" – realizo unos sellos y en el fondo del mar creado apareció un dragón, " ve y captura a ese tiburón!" - luego de capturar al tiburón justo en su boca este se elevo. Mientras que Sakura estaba parada encima de el – sonría con malicia, seguido de eso le ordeno al dragón destruir al tiburón, asi que en seguida lo partió por la mitad para así hacerlo desaparecer, "ya quiero pelear contigo ya no estoy interesada" – asi que incremento su chakra para poder aumentar su velocidad, y desaparecer por segundos y aparecer detrás de kisame y clavarle una aguja en el cuello para paralizarlo.

A lo lejos se encontraba el uchiha observando el combate kisame y la peliroja, " debo tener cuidado con ella ya que puede usar jutsu de elemento agua y tierra hasta el momento y también posee mucha fuerza para poder detener un ata que directo de kisame y sin contar que conoce el cuerpo humano lo bastante bien colocar una aguja en el sitio adecuado para paralizar a su enemigo.

"Ahora podré jugar poco contigo… mi querido juguete!" – saco su katana y corría rápidamente.

Dentro de su capa de akatsuki saco su katana que se cruzo con la de Sakura – te confesarte algo… desde hace mucho que estoy interesada en tener un combate con el uchiha que destruyo su clan en una noche! – dijo esto para después lamerse los labios.

Pero había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención era el Colgate que sobresalía, "no puede ser… ese el mismo colgante que yo… le regale a Sakura". Luego de alejar un poco uno del otro el uchiha le pregunto – donde obtuviste ese colgante?

"rayos!... debí quitarme aquel momento!" – pues se lo robe a una chica… mmm hace una semana

Como pudiste!... el uchiha se veía bastante irritado, asi que realizo varios sellos y en cuestión de segundos la ataco con una gran llama de fuego.

"vaya parece que se enojo por mi comentario" – vaya al parecer te importa mucho.

"quiero poner las cosas interesante… solo debo evitar que me golpee en el vientre y este juego será mío".- Sakura se quito el collar y seguido eso lo arrojo a la rama mas alta de árbol cercano a ella – si quiere recuperar ese collar ve por el…. "imbecil, eso es si yo te lo permito".

El uchiha se lanzo a recuperar el collar pero Sakura estaba ahí para obstruirle el camino…

Había pasado dos horas desde que Sakura e itachi estaba peleando vamos se veían bastante agitados!... "ya me canse de este juego ya aun no es el momento para que yo te mate, ya que tengo otros planes para ti" – no me dejas de otra uchiha, se mordió un poco su dedo y uso su sangre para hacer una línea en la posterior de su brazo izquierdo, realizo dos sellos – KAI.- aparecieron unos símbolos en su piel que provocó que Sakura aumentara su chakra.

"No puede ser aun a esta mujer le queda esa cantidad aun chakra". – Sakura aumento su velocidad y esta vez ataco itachi, que le fue producido pequeños corte alrededor del todo el cuerpo. – le clavo una aguja de forma muy leve. – "no quiero matar…. Ya que tengo otras cosas que hacer" - lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, ah otra cosa mas la aguja que te he colocado posee un sedante que te hará dormir, por una cuatro horas aproximadamente… así que dulce sueños… querido uchiha! – una sonrisa de lo mas malvada se reflejaba en el rostro de Sakura. Y esto fue lo ultimo que vio el uchiha antes de que cerrara sus ojos.

"vamos a dejarlo cree que recupero el collar… ya que gracias al destino ó mas bien mi fama en esta región que me permitió pelear con mi querido juguete" – asi que dio un salto y recupero el collar, "que tonto eres itachi hacer todo eso por un collar… se ve que estas enamorado de mi" – arregosto de un árbol al uchiha y por ultimo le dejo en su mano el collar y le cerro la mano. "que tonto eres" - antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla… "ahhh… como se puede olvidar eso, yo llamaría esto mi firma personal" - saco un kunai del morral y se corto la mano y pocos minutos había bastante sangre acumulada en el suelo, seguido de eso realizo varios sellos y de la tierra nacieron rosas negras alrededor de itachi.

"ahora vamos haber que hago con el hombre pez" - se acerco a kisame y le retiro la aguja que le había dejado y seguido le propino un golpe en la parte de atrás del cuello. Y este se desplomo en suelo.

"aunque despierte tardara al menos dos días en poder mover completamente!"…

Sakura se retiro del bosque…

()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado en la aldea de la arena… un pelirojo despertaba luego de una larga noche – ¿a donde estoy? … que hago en mi oficina… no recuerdo bien que sucedió anoche ya que puse a beber demasiado con Yuri.

"y … Yuri?.. bueno ahora lo mejor será que vaya la casa a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa"

()()()()()()

Ya naruto se encontraba fuera del hospital… pero todas las tarde después entrenar con yamato o con jiraya iba a visitar a kakashi que seguía en coma!

()()()()()

"Estoy bastante cansada, eso es debido a que aun no me acostumbro a liberar tanto chakra y a la vez curar las pequeñas heridas" – la kunoichi caminaba muy lentamente guiándose por las paredes del pueblo… pero deja que le ponga las manos encima a ese viejo… me las va pagar!" – llego a la alcantarilla.

Al llegar al sitio donde vivía el viejo!...

Buenas tardes! … TU AQUÍ! – dijo el viejo retrocediendo.

Sabia que habías sido tu quien me habia vendido con los akatsuki – y en un parpadeo a pareció atrás del viejo – SI ME VUELVES A TRAICIONAR NO ACABARE CONTIGO Y TU NIETO!

Luego lo golpeo el cuello para que quedara inconciente y después lo escondió un poco y tomo su bastón… "necesito alimentarme y lo hare con el hijo de este viejo, aun puedo hacer un cambio mas apariencia" – realizo dos sellos y tomo la apariencia del viejo y se apoyo en el bastón. – Katsuki ven aca!... Katsuki ven aca!

Que quieres abuelo? – el joven aparecio de la parte de atrás del almacen y fue ese momento cuando Sakura lo acorralo en la pared y cambio su apariencia a la anterior. – y tu quien eres? … que les a hecho a mi abuelo?

No te preocupes por el solo lo he puesto a dormir … pero ahora necesito algo de ti – y fue justo cuando lo beso y comenzó a extraerle chakra al joven.

Minutos después el katsuki quedo inconciente por la falta de chakra.. " este chakra estuvo realmente delicioso… mmm como será su sangre!... aunque aun no estoy satisfecha por completo".

Tomo lo ingrediente que necesitaba del almacén y antes de marcharse les dejo dinero, " ahora solo necesito crear la droga y pues experimentar algunos sujetos de este miserable pueblo".

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi fic**

**Espero tu comentario =D**


	21. Capitulo 21: Reflexiones

**Hola!**

**Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, un fanfic totalmente diferente donde ira conociendo a una sakura diferente a la tonta, debil y llorona kunoichi que mucho hemos leido y visto, ella realizaras muchas maldades aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus amigos y que ahora. Sin mas nada que decir por el momento los dejo con el capi  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**:

Habían transcurrido 3 días después de lo sucedido con los akatsuki y la kunoichi se encontraba de regreso en el laboratorio.

_**Flash back**_

"_**Sera mejor que le envíe un mensaje a gaara para decirle que se me presento una emergencia y debido a eso, tardare en regresar"- esta palabras las coloco en un pergamino que se encargo de llevar una de sus aves.**_

_**Flash back**_

Sakura se encontraba en un pequeño laboratorio secreto dentro del principal, "los resultado de mis experimento fueron, que si le inyecto a personas que no tengan chakra las mata, otro porcentaje al que le inyecte la droga poseía una cantidad bastante grande de chakra, a este segmento de la población le inyecte un pequeña dosis y esto se quedaron sin chakras por dos días sin chakra".

"con la cantidad adecuada de esta droga podré domar a unos lindos uchihas que conozco".

()()()()()

_**Flash back**_

_**Cuando desperté luego de se derrotado por esa mujer me vi rodeado por un jardín de rosas negras, sabia que había sido ella.**_

_**Con que por eso le dice el demonio de la rosa negra! – lo que mas me sorprendió lo que encontré en mi mano, era el collar que tanto había luchado con ella y me lo había dejado así de simple.**_

_**En otra ocasión me la vas a pagar caro… y te obligare a que me digas el medicamento que cure mis ojos! –comento el uchiha para si mismo.**_

_**Fin flash back!**_

El uchiha se encontraba entrenado en la base de akatsuki ubicada en la aldea de la lluvia, mientras que se descargar su frustración por no haber podido capturarla.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Desde que me he convertido en una de las personas mas temida en esa región, no me extraña que hayan intentado vender por algún tipo de información sobre mi paradero"- Sakura pensaba todo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Al llegar se arrojo a su cama … "debo descansar porque debo cuidar el experimento que esta dentro de mi cuerpo… aunque tal vez dentro de algunos días puede que vaya al encuentro que me cito el uchiha en esa posada".

()()()()()()()()

Me llamo Midori akisahara, soy una kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la niebla, estoy encargo de supervisar la construcción del segundo laboratorio de tsuyomi-sama que esta ubicado en una isla entre el país de las nubes y el de la niebla. También me cargo de vigilar a la traidora de aoi, pero debo decir que últimamente ha presentado ciertas anomalías así que con ayuda de algunos shinobi le he extraído una muestra de sangre. Y resultado arrojo que esta embarazada. Así que le avisare de inmediato a Sakura-san, esperare su respuesta para ver que será del futuro de aoi y de su hijo.

Midori le envío un mensaje en un ave a Sakura…

"aunque conociendo a Sakura-san nada bueno le espera a ese niño que vendrá a este mundo".

()()()()()()()

Sakura se encontraba acostada en su cama cuando por la pequeña ventana que poseía su habitación llega a posarse un ave mensajera.

De cual otro subordinado será este mensaje?... es un mensaje de midori, luego de pasar uno instante de leer el mensaje… "Con que la traidora de Aoi nos salio con que esta embarazada no me esperaba esto… aunque esto le podrán más diversión a mis planes de futuro" – mientras que soltaba de sus labios una carcajada llena de malicia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Gracias por avisarme midori, pues cuida bien del embarazo de aoi, ya pienso incluir a este niño para mis planes a futuro" - le escribió el mensaje y se lo envío de vuelta con la misma ave.

()()()()()()()()

La kunoichi regreso acostarse a la cama y esta vez unas nuevas reflexiones surgieron… " bueno… debo decir y reconocer que hasta hora el único objetivo que tiene buena mano para tocarme como se debe es uchiha itachi… ahhh demonios ya que los dos ultimo eran vírgenes y no tienen experiencia para tocar a mujer como yo… y bueno en cuanto se refiere a kakashi podría ser interesante tener otra noche intensa con el pero en un estado mas de conciencia"… "aunque debo admitir que tengo deseos de tentar a uno de lo mas frío de los uchiha… a mi querido y odiado sa-su-ke-kun!".

"creo que ya he descansado lo suficiente… debo continuar con mis experimentos" – pero antes tengo que posponer algo… "ITACHI ESPERO QUE ME PERDONES PERO NECESITO POSPONER NUESTRO ENCUNETRO PARA DENTRO DE 2 SEMANAS APROXIMADAMENTE… YA QUE NO ME HE SENTIDO BIEN ULTIMAMENTE" – La kunoichi mordió un poco su dedo y tomo un poco de sangre para realizar un sello invocación. Y en par de segundos detrás de la cortina de humo apareció un ave con el cuerpo negro y alas azules y en su cabeza llevaba una pañoleta negra.

Tanto tiempo sin verte Sakura-san! – dijo el ave.

Lo mismo digo kiri! …- Necesito que encuentres a una persona y le entregues este mensaje – Sakura le entrega un trozo de papel y saca de la mesita de noche un labial.- Huele el aroma de mi labial con este aroma encontraras a la persona que debes entregarle el mensaje, ya que lo he dejado impregnando con mi aroma a esa persona.

Podrás percibir mas claramente este aroma en la aldea oculta de la lluvia ahí se debe encontrar probablemente esa persona.

Hai!

Te lo encargo mucho Kiri!- dijo Sakura mientras venia el ave partir por la ventana.

"yo hace algún tiempo cree este labial único ya que este labial posee estrato de pétalos rosas negras, un poco de mi sangre, cabello y otros ingredientes que tiene un aroma único y difícil de quitar, pero no puede ser olfateado por humanos".

()()()()()()() 2 días después ()()()()()

La kunoichi se encontraba realizándose la prueba de embarazo y efectivamente dio positiva… "todo a salido bien ya con esto solo tendré que regresar a borrarle la memoria ese mocoso!...y después me iré a cazar un uchiha bien escurridizo!" – se encontraba atravesando el pasillo que dirigía la oficina de tsuyomi.

Top… top! – adelante se escucho la voz desde interior de la habitación.

Con permiso tsuyomi-sama y realizo una reverencia… he venido a infórmale que he cumplido con mi cuarto objetivo ya que me realizado una prueba de embarazo y a dado positiva.

Bien hecho!... Siempre tan eficiente Sakura!... - pues la operación será dentro de 4 días, como siempre te digo debes guardar reposo.

Como ordenes… - tsuyomi-sama!... con su permiso me retiro.

Se retiro de la oficina…

()()()()()

Ya estoy cerca del rastro… de esa persona debe de estar de aquí! - Kiri se encontraba sobre volando las calle de la aldea de la lluvia.

El uchiha había salido de la base akatsuki, a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta en el mercado de la aldea.

Te he encontrado! –grito kiri desde el cielo.

Kiri voló mas bajo y se poso frente al uchiha… - traigo un mensaje para usted!

De quien? – pregunto extrañado.

De Sakura-san! – y saco de un pequeño morral el trozo de papel.

"no puede ser!" – tomo el papel de inmediato

"y yo que tenia ganas de verla y de devolverle el collar, pero tendré que esperar" – esta bien – dile que entonces será dentro de dos semanas en el mismo lugar acordado.

Hai! – el ave emprendió vuelo de regreso.

()()()()()()

"vaya Sakura no me deja de sorprender sabia que la única que seria capaz de cumplir con esta misión en el tiempo establecido seria Sakura… así que luego de que allá despertado de la operación le entregare un frasco mas del brebaje que borra los recuerdo junto con algo especial que desde hace algún tipo atrás he pedido a un viejo amigo la forjara para mi".

()()()()()()

Hinata gracias por acompañarme a visitar a kakashi-sensei!... el siempre ha sido muy amable y a la vez estricto conmigo y sobre todo a creído en mí a pesar de todo y es por eso que no debo dejar de visitarlo, ya que si Sakura-chan estuviera viva me pedirá lo mismo.

No te preocupes naruto-kun!... puedes contar conmigo – dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

()()()()()() 4 días después ()()()()()()

Vaya si que tiempo pasa rápido ya es momento de operación mientras se ponía la bata y se dirigía al laboratorio.

Como siempre te pondré este sedante y mientras te hace efecto esperaremos a tsuyomi- sama – yumitsu

Pero paso poco tiempo cuando Sakura se quedo dormida…

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Los espero en el siguiente capitulo! ;)**

**bye!**


	22. Capitulo 22: fin del cuarto objetivo

**HOLA!**

**vengo a traerles el capitulo que esta interesante :)**

**a otra cosa.. atraves de sus comentarios podrian dejarme la preguntas o dudas que tengas al respecto sobre el fic.**

**por ultimo: ESTARE SUBIENDO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EL DOMINGO 25 DE SEPTIEMBRE  
**

* * *

**Capitulo: 22 **

_**Flash back**_

_**Pobre… uchiha itachi! .. no lo crees tu? – pronuncio una voz entre la oscuridad**_

_**Aparece una Sakura con un vestido blanco – tienes razón… nosotras no podemos amarlo**_

_**Sin tan solo no fuéramos muerto en aquella misión tal vez las cosas seria diferentes – interno otra Sakura que salía de la oscuridad pero esta lleva puesto un vestido negro.**_

_**Yo no lo creo asi!- alzando la voz la otra sakura.B**_

_**Que dices, porque no?- exclamo Sakura.N **_

_**Si no fuera por aquel desesperado deseo de regresar al lado de uchiha sasuke, no fuéramos huido de la aldea! – dijo Saku blanca, mientras se abrazaba a si misma.**_

_**Pero gracias a eso somos mucho más poderosas que ese par de hermanos uchihas! – dijo saku Negro, sonriendo con malicia.**_

_**Tuvimos que pagar un precio muy alto por lo que somos ahora! – Saku blanca – cerrando sus ojos.**_

_**Pero no tuvimos elección en ese momento! – mencion saku de negro.**_

_**Siempre ahí elección! – dijo Sakura blanca esta vez miraba tristemente al suelo, sentía remordimiento.**_

_**Entonces fuera preferido morir aquel día en que fuimos torturadas, donde nadie vino a salvarnos! – grito furiosa saku de negro.**_

_**No eso!... solo digo que …que… no quiero que se haga más ilusiones los demás! – dijo temblorosamente la saku blanca que de sus ojos surcaron pequeñas lagrimas.**_

_**Yo no tengo la culpa de que estos imbéciles se hallan enamorado de una ilusión – dijo esto saku. N , mientras cruzaba los brazos. - Que patético es itachi al creer que se encuentra sumergido en la oscuridad, cuando nosotras he conocido el fondo de la oscuridad! – mientra que soltaba una carcajada!**_

_**Ya basta!... deja de me meterte con el… "cuando llegue la oportunidad te salvare de mi"- pensaba saku blanca**_

_**Cuando se cumpla el plan de tsuyomi-sama… ya no estaremos solas tendremos muchos juguete con la cual jugar! – su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa malvada.**_

_**Ya no quiero seguir manchándome las manos de sangre – la Sakura de blanco se observaba fijamente las manos.**_

_**Ya cállate! – fue en ese momento cuando se abalanzo sobre la Sakura blanca y la atravesó con una daga el abdomen… "con esto dejaras de molestarme por un tiempo" - recuerda que para nosotras ya no ahí salvación!**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Habían transcurrido 5 días desde que Sakura se había realizado la operación de extracción del experimento de su cuerpo. Una kunoichi se encontraba despertado luego de un largo sueño – ahí me duele la cabeza!... "vaya aun ahí algo bueno en mi"

Luego de caminar por los pasillos, se fue de regreso a su habitación… "me fuera gustado ver la cara de itachi cuando despertó rodeado de rosas negras!... pero bueno por lo menos pude tener una batalla con el , aunque algo limita!"

()()()()()()()()()() **En la construcción del segundo laboratorio**

" pobre niño! … al aparecer a Sakura –san ya a elegido un destino para el" - los demás subordinados de tsuyomi-sama le tememos cierto miedo a Sakura-san ya que ella es muy impredecible y peligrosa!.

Es por eso que preferimos darle la información que necesita y luego retirarnos de su presencia. Tsuyomi-sama es muy amable y sabia, no se sabe de qué aldea proviene con exactitud pero sus conocimiento en técnica de combate, medicina y tecnicas prohibidas diría que son las mejores. Aun por alguna razón que desconozco ella se alejado del mundo y se a encerrado en su laboratorio. Son contadas las veces que se le habito salir.

()()()()()()()

"La razón por la cual le he ordenado a Sakura que borrara la memoria de eso shinobis es porque ellos no se merecen recordar en lo que se ha convertido Sakura. Dijo la pelirroja - por mi culpa, pensé que ella olvidaría aquel motivo por la cual dejo su aldea"… "pero si algún hombre llegase enamorar de ella será su perdición, ya que cuando se entere de la verdad le surgirá una gran herida"… "yo lo se perfectamente".

()()()()()() En konoha

Los días pasaban y kakashi permanecía en coma, y luego de los entrenamientos o después de regresar de alguna misión naruto y hinata iban a visitar a kakashi al hospital. Pero esta vez se desviaron al cementerio de konoha y le fueron a llevar flores a la tumba de Sakura. Cuando llegaron encontraron los resto de una flor, hinata se sorprendió cuando observo lo que parecían ser pétalos negros o mas bien una rosa negra encima de la lapida de Sakura.

Vaya al parece que alguien mas le ha dejado una flor Sakura-chan pero esta se marchitado – dijo naruto con tristeza.

()()()()()()()()

"pronto iré a borrarle la memoria al imbecil de gaara el mayor iluso que me a tocado"… después iré a divertirme un poco con itachi. "pero por ahora lo mejor será que realice un pequeño entrenamiento en alguna de las salas de entrenamiento.

()()()()()()() A la mañana siguiente ()()()()()

Se encontraba duchándose y preparándose para cumplir salir , " ya me siento mucho mejor, le borrare la memoria a gaara y luego me iré a encontrar con itachi, me muero de ganas por ver su patético rostro de preocupación por mi!".

"Luego de que termine de ver a itachi, terminare con los ultimos preparativos para mi juego final dentro de esta misión… Cuando de comienzo me divertiré a lo grande". – soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba hacia a la oficina de tsuyomi.- top top!

Adelante!

Con su permiso tsuyomi-sama

Sakura hasta ahora a cumplido tu misión – dijo tsuyomi satisfecha de los resultados – he pedido aun viejo conocido que forjara una espada especial – dijo la pelirroja se levanto de su escritorio.

Te conozco y sé que tratara de tener un pequeño enfrentamiento con el! - dijo tsuyomi cruzando los brazos.

Yooo!... no seria capaz de eso maestra! – "diablos me descubrió!" – con un rostro de sorpresa.

Aquí te entrego kuro ryu – y le entrego una espada con el mago y funda negra… al desenfundar la katana, observo que en la hoja tenía una silueta de un dragón negro y ojos rojos.

Esta a llevado mucho tiempo forjarla ya que esta, te protegerá de la katana chokuto que es la que porta uchiha sasuke.

Por ultimo te he preparado un poco más de la posición para que le borres los recuerdo al kazekague.- le ordeno tsuyomi.

Como ordene!...

Gracias, tsuyomi-sama! – realizo una reverencia para después retirar.

()()()()()()()

"falta poco para poder verla era lo que constantemente estaba pesando el uchiha que se trasladaba rápidamente para llegar a punto de encuentro… "Sakura y mi . Son los únicos que mas me importan, es por eso que hare todo lo necesario para protegerte y amarte".

()()()()()()()()

"que molesto me llevara 4 días en llegar a la aldea de la arena… Ahhh! Y es aun más molesto, trasladarme al sitio donde acorde con itachi me llevara otros 5 día más en llegar.

()()()()()()() 4 días después ()()()()()()

Sakura habia llegado al anochecer a la aldea de la arena, cambio su apariencia y se detuvo en el tejado de la posada donde anteriormente se alojaba, "esta vez será la ultima vez que escuche esta melodía" - busco la flauta en morral para poco después comenzar a tocar una hermosa melodía que extendía por el silencio de la noche.

Por otro lado el pelirrojo se encontraba asomado por la ventana, escucho la melodía Yuri… eso significaba que había regresado a la aldea. Asi que termino de ordenar los papeles de su oficina y salio a buscarla.

Cuando la encontró de inmediato la brazos por detrás y has piro su aroma, ella se detuvo – lo siento gaara-kun por irme asi!... "vamos a darle mas drama… de seguro con que derrame un par de lagrima, se lo creerá…QUE IMBECIL" – Sakura le tomo la mano gaara y un par de segundos después una pequeña lagrima. – no te preocupes! Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado! Dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. "eres tan patético que no mereces que seas mi juguete " - vayamos a otro lugar! – dijo gaara, para luego sujetarle mano y dirigirla a otro lugar.

Se encontraban en la terraza de la torre donde se encontraba su oficina. –necesito que me digas que sucedió aquella noches que fuimos a cenar, por alguna razón mis recuerdo son borrosos.

Comimos, conversamos, luego de bebiste mas de la cuenta y te ibas para los lados, asi que te lleve a mi habitación para darle una medicina, pero me caíste encima… y pues luego me diste un beso y…

Que mas! .. Sucedió

"hora determinar con la farsa" – Sakura desapareció y para estar detrás de gaara, tuvimos relaciones – pocos segundos después le dio un fuerte golpe detrás del cuello y lo inconciente. Lo cargue y lo deje arregostado de la silla de la oficina, para luego cortarme un poco de cabello y mezclar con el brebaje y por ultimo le abrió la boca y le dio de beber. "hasta nunca imbecil"… salto y desapareció en el aire.

()()()()()() 4 días después ()()()()()()()

"ya estoy cansada de viajar casi sin parar durante estos días para encontrar con el uchiha"… "Después de eso trabajare en los preparativos, para el juego final"

* * *

**Gracias por leer el fic!**

**Espero sus comentarios ;)**


	23. Capitulo 23: Proposición

**Hola! Como estan?**

**Tratate de subir el capi antes pero en mi casa se fue la luz ¬¬ y tardo bastante en llegar, dioxx que aburricion pero ya solucionando el problema.**

**AQui les dejo la conti  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 23:**

El uchiha ya había llegado a la posada donde había quedado encontrarse, "estoy preocupado por ella, aun no llega debió llegar hace 1 hora" – se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro.

Cerca de la posada se encontraba llegado una kunoichi, " rayos! … me veo tan patética… ahh! Pero tengo hambre necesito comer chakra" - los ojos de Sakura se tornaron un poco más oscuro y afilados. Caminaba tambaleantemente, cuando llega entrar a la posada y luego caer en la entrada de la recepción.

Una sirvienta de la posada pego un grito y se acerco corriendo ayudarla a levantarse, en el instante en que levanto su cara, como si fuera visto aun demonio, la joven mujer se asusto tanto que se cayo para atrás – Auxilio!

En seguida el uchiha salio corriendo para ver que pasaba, al llegar encontró a sakura y a la empleada en el suelo. – que te sucede Sakura? – de inmediato la cargo y la llevo a su habitación – itachi! – dijo de forma titubeante y seguido de eso le acaricio el rostro para luego besarlo.

Comenzó haciendo suave y poco después mas apasionado fue en ese momento cuando Sakura comenzó a extraerle chakra a itachi, el forcejeo un poco pero no lo suficiente como para escaparse de ella, en un par de minutos lo había dejado inconciente así que lo dejo recostado de la cama.

Ahh... ahh! Ya me siento mucho mejor, luego de a ver comido! Ya que estoy aquí aprovechare de bañarme. "MIDORI QUIERO QUE PREPARE A TRES SUJETO, VOY HACER AQUELLA TECNICA, Y EN UN PROXIMO MENSAJE TE DARE MAS DETALLES DE LO QUE PLANEO HACER" – realizo un sello y aparece un ave a la cual se coloca el mensaje y esta emprende vuelo.

Se fue quitando la ropa mientra se dirigía al baño, "puf puf como que me pase de la cuenta con itachi, pero decir que su chakra estuvo delicioso" .

()()()()()()()

"faltan dos semana para culminar el segundo laboratorio y luego esperare ordenes de tsuyomi" – en ese momento a midori le llega un ave mensajera, tomo el mensaje y comenzó a leerlo.

"no puede ser! Estar pensado hacer esa técnica…. Posee mucho riesgo, pero si ella lo pide es porque esta preparada para hacerla, son muy poco los shinobis que poseen el control necesario para hacer esa técnica" – asi lo hare! – obedeció

()()()()()

Por otro lado Sakura salía del baño cubierta con un yukata ligero de color blanco, se sentó aun lado del uchiha que dormía, " se ve lindo así! … Maldito que estoy diciendo" , bueno ahora me iré a dormir un poco en el otro lado de la cama. Y Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

_Flash back_

_A donde estoy?_

_Parecía ser un bosque luego de salir del bosque se encontraba un lago y en la orilla se encontraba arrodillada Sakura _

_Sakura! … Sakura! – la comenzó a llamar esta reacciono y se levanto y se fue acercando a el._

_Se abrazaron, pero de pronto itachi sintió un fuerte dolor en un costado y al tocarse era sangre!_

_Ella se alejo un poco de el y arrojo el cuchillo al suelo – gomenasai… gomenasai! – lagrimas comenzaron a desplazarse por sus mejillas._

_Itachi cayo de rodillas frente a ella – por que lo hiciste?_

_No tuve elección itachi… yo ya estoy muerta!.- el lugar se oscureció de repente y detrás de Sakura aparecieron unas cadenas que le sujetaron las manos y piernas, la jalaron asi atrás. – ella extendió su brazo y menciono su nombre – Itachiii!_

_Y esta desapareció en la oscuridad…_

_Fin flash back_

Cuando despertó el uchiha estaba sobresaltado, luego de un par de minutos su corazón se normalizo y percibió que una linda chica de cabello rosa dormía a su lado de forma muy angelical. "la dejare dormir un poco mas" se desvistió y se fue bañar…

"Mi flor espero que nunca seas capaz de hacer algo como eso"

()()()()()()

En algún lugar del mundo shinobis

Ahh! Eres una Zorra no sirves para nada! – decía un sujeto de cabello gris.

El que no sirve para nada en este que equipo eres tu y tu espada!

Ja … ja dices ser la mejor en sentir el chakra pero no podido encontrar a nuestro objetivo!

Te demostrare que soy la mejor! – se cayo y por unos instante señalo un lugar – esa dirección ahí un sujeto que no esta espiando

"mierda me han descubierto" – realizo varios sellos y comenzó a moverse.

Un de los miembros del equipo que estaba mas alejado de la discusión se acerco a la dirección que señalo la mujer, reacciono y se acerco al lugar.

Uso su velocidad y alcanzo al intruso - quien te envía? – con indiferencia.

Solo te puedo decir que pronto te encontraras con alguien del pasado que has olvidado, luego de eso se deshizo en una nube de humo, resulto ser un clon.

Que fue lo que digo sasuke-san? – pregunto Jugo.

()()()()()()()

_**Flash back**_

_**Sakura se encontraba flotaba en gran lago lleno de mucha quietud.- pequeñas la desplazan por su mejillas y fue cuando llevo una de sus manos al rostro - por que estoy llorando … desde que soy una muerta en vida ya nose que es sentir, lo queda de mi vida pasada esta machando por la oscuridad.**_

_**Las oscuridad es algo que no puedo escapar de ella… me fuera gustado tener una segunda oportunidad de otra forma.**_

_**Pero ya nada volverá hacer lo mismo… la oscuridad me atrapado en ella! – el agua donde flotaba había cambiado aun color rojizo. – llevo sus manos a su rostro y lo cubrió por unos instantes.**_

_**Para luego cambiar la expresión de su rostro a una más fría y con una sonrisa malvada…**_

_**Fin flas back**_

Al despertar sintió de regreso el collar de vuelta!... te he regresando el collar que te pertenece! – dijo el uchiha. Mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

Es por eso que tengo algo que proponerte! – le dijo esto en el oído, se separo un poco de ella y fue buscar su capa de akatsuki, esta poseía un bolsillo en el interior donde saco una pequeña cajita.

"que no sea lo que estoy pensado… por que el único que sufrirás serás tu".

Se que esto te parecerá demasiado pronto, pero lo he pensado mucho… - te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la pregunta! – "jama me imagine que te gustara esta falsa ilusión de mi, si te fuera conocido a ti en primer lugar y no a tu hermano las cosas serias las cosas diferentes, yo seria la mujer mas feliz que ahí… pero ese tipo de proposiciones a una muerta en vida como yo… me resulta como un chiste, ya que yo nunca le perteneceré aun hombre…si eso pasara tendría que matarte, pues te considero mi juguete".

No te parece demasiado pronto itachi, apenas tenemos un par de meses y aun nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien! … " baka! Tu no sabes de porque me acerque a ti, si te llego a contar algún día de estos me odiaras y me intentara matar como los demás". – además estoy segura que estas haciendo esto por la mujer que me quito el collar, no te preocupes! .- se paro de la cama y fue a buscar su espada nueva.

Con esta espada nada me ocurrirá! … ya que es un regalo de mi maestra! – dijo con mucha confianza.

()()()()()()()

Nada! – Respondió de forma seca- "quien podrá ser esa persona?"

Después de la discusión que tuvieron el grupo de shinobis continuaron moviéndose a través del bosque.

()()()()()()()

Te daré mi respuesta dentro de dos semanas en este lugar nos veremos.- Sakura le escribió un trozo de papel el lugar de encuentro. – coloco sus manos en el rostro del uchiha para luego unir sus labios con los de el.

Hasta entonces!.. " no sabes lo que te espera"

Ya me tengo que ir, Sakura tomo sus cosas y realizo unos sellos y desapareció…

()()()()()()

"Las cosas se están poniendo realmente peligrosas uno de mi subordinado me ha enviado un reporte de la situación en la aldea hierba que una pareja de akatsuki han capturado aun bijou, co esto quiere decir que llevan cuatro bijou capturado las cosas esta se están poniéndose difícil!...

()()()()()()()

"en estos momento me dirijo al nuevo laboratorio a comenzar los preparativos para mi juego final esta misión".

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios**

**y en esta semana estaré subiendo el siguiente capi ;)**

**hasta la proxima =)  
**


	24. Capitulo 24: Reencuentro

**Hola! estoy siendo responsable entrarles lo mas pronto posible los capi XD**

**Gracias por sus comentario!**

**aqui les dejo el capi:  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 24:**

"Luego de pasar viajando dos días para llegar a la isla en donde se encuentraba el nuevo laboratorio"… "debo de asegurarme todo". ( Faltan 12 días y descontando)

En este laboratorio ahí 50 habitaciones y están en dos nivel de habitaciones, 40 habitaciones para los subordinados y las otras 10 habitaciones son las finas y equipadas que serian para tsuyomi-sama y para mi.

Luego contamos 3 almacenes donde se guardan los materiales, también posee 12 laboratorio secundarios y un laboratorio principal, que es de gran tamaño y se esta equipando con lo mejor que ahí.

Sakura se detuvo en el nivel de habitaciones de subordinados y se detuvo en la habitación número 7 que se encontraba vacía, saco la llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Al entrar se paro en el medio y rápidamente saco un kunai y se corto un poco la mano, luego dejo que se acumulara la suficiente cantidad de sangre, para dibujar en el suelo los sellos.

"Estas son unas medidas que debo tomar si quiero traer al laboratorio a mis juguetes" - todo el suelo de habitación estaba cubierto por el sello, la pelirosada se levanto y realizo otros sellos mas en cuestión de instantes el dibujo en el suelo comprobó vida y se expandió por las paredes y el techo y por ultimo se oscurecieron en líneas negras, " que hermosa creación… pero es una lastima que no las puedan ver" - realizo dos sellos mas y las líneas se había vuelto invisibles y era como si la habitación fuera normal. Salio de la habitación y se cerro la puerta y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Y esta vez se detuvo en la habitación número 14, donde abrió la puerta con la llave que tenia y realizo el mismo procedimiento que en la anterior habitación.

"si comparan con mi antiguo ser, observaran que soy completamente diferente… soy un demonio escapado del infierno".

"ya tengo lista las habitaciones de mis juguetes, ahora a realizar la droga que domesticara a mis juguetes".

()()()()()()()()

Hinata, tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo naruto

Que sucede naruto-kun? – pregunto nerviosa.

Mañana en la mañana me iré a entrar con el maestro de ero-senin y no se cuanto me tardare! … te pido por favor que cuides de kakashi-sensei!- le pide el favor el rubio.

Te lo prometo… naruto-kun! .- seguido de eso naruto la brazo.

()()()()()()()

Sigues haciendo nos perder el tiempo karin zorra!

Ahhh déjame de decirme zorra… idiota!

No lo he podido encontrar ya que el objetivo se mueve constantemente y es difícil sentir su chakra! – replico la pelirroja.

Continuemos avanzando! -juugo.

()()()()()()

He preparado 6 dosis lo suficiente como para aquietarlos por dos semanas, dejare 4 en el laboratorio y dos de ellas las llevare conmigo.

"déjame visitar a mi querida traidora"- Sakura fue bajando las escalera para dirigirse a las cárceles del laboratorio. Sus pasos retumban por el lugar solitario…

" Alguien se acerca?... quien será?" – se preguntaba aoi

Sakura se paro frente a la celda – tanto tiempo sin verte mi .. querida traidora! – dijo con una mirada escalofriante.

ERES UN DEMONIO ALEJANTE DE MI! – gritaba como loca

Gracias! Por ese cumplido! – sonrío con sarcasmo.

No te basta mantener aquí en cerrada, sino que ahora vienes atormentarme! – dijo aoi acercándose a la reja.

Sakura en un par parpadeo se encontraba sujetando del cuello a aoi – escúchame bien, desde que me traicionaste ya no eres mi subordinada, ahora eres … UN JUGUETE MAS PARA MI ASI QUE TE GUSTE O NO TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ HASTA QUE SE ME OCURRA UNA FORMA DE UTILIZARTE! – Y luego de esto la soltó, aoi cayo al suelo tosiendo!

"esperare que tengas unos tres meses de embarazo y te extraeré a ese niño… ya que tengo planes divertidos para el".

()()()()()() Al día siguiente ()()()() ( faltan 11 días y descontando)

A la mañana siguiente… top… top top! – Sakura-san! Lo que me a pedido que preparara esta listo!

Hai! – dijo aun soñolienta chica. Se paró de la cama y se fue a bañar rápidamente! "esto se pondrá divertido"

Pasaron unos 15 minutos estaba lista así que entro a la sala de reunión que habían echo en el laboratorio nuevo, al entrar habían 3 shinobis en la sala junto con midori.

Sakura-san he seleccionado a estos shinobis para su misión! – dijo mientras realizaba una breve reverencia.

Buenas lo he convocado porque les explicare lo quiero hacer…"comencemos a darle a conocer un poco acerca de mi plan o como yo lo llamo el juego final" - preparen sus cosas y preparen a los prisioneros, yo partiré de primero y …

()()()()()()() 3 días después ()()()()()() ( faltan 8 días y descontando)

"me acostado encontrar con este idiota que se mueven constamente pero uno de mis subordinados se a topado con ellos".- acelerare mas el paso para repasarlo y estar frente ellos…. "esto será interesante". La kunoichi para ese momento llevaba una capa oscura de mangas larga con una capucha que cubría su cabello y parte de su rostro.

()()()()()

No te interpongas en nuestro camino advirtió – el uchiha.

La persona que esta toda cubierta por una capa de manga larga y capucha permanecía de pie y seguía si moverse, y una de segundos después levanto un brazo.

El uchiha se molesto y se dispuso atacarla… pero esta ya no estaba en el mismo lugar! … "demonios no puede ser mas rápido que yo" – esta vez el uchiha saco su katana

Se encontraba riéndose… " tonto ahora yo soy mas rápida que tu!" – pensó

Lo molesto aun mas y desenfundo la katana y aumento su velocidad!

Un par de segundos después Sakura también había desenfundado su katana y se encontraba entre cruzada con el uchiha. Luego dio un salto hacia atrás.

Tanto tiempo sin vernos uchiha Sasuke! – decía Sakura mientra se quitaba la capucha.

"no puede ser" – el uchiha trato de controlar su sorpresa pero fue en vano Sakura capto su reacción.

Te estado siguiendo… por el rumor que me llego… se trata de que has matado a orochimaru?... y ahora buscas a tu hermano para cobrar tu venganza! – dijo con ironía

Yo te puedo guiar donde esta el!- entre cruzando los brazos. Asi que me uniré temporalmente a tu equipo.

TÚ!, como puede saber su localización? – pregunto irritando, no podía creer que su ex compañera de equipo supiera la localización de su hermano.

Yo tengo mis contactos uchiha sasuke, que mantienen informada – dijo Sakura con arrogancia! - "Imbecil, como te atreves a dudar de mi además soy la misma de antes".

El uchiha acepto que Sakura se uniera al equipo o lo que lo molestaba era el echo de que ella era mas rápida que el ó de que supiera el paradero de su hermano.

"que fastidio tener que soportar esa mirada irritante de esa zorra, en lo que termine esta misión te torturare con mi agujas que desean probar la sangre nuevamente".

Luego de viajar durante tres horas seguida ya que estaba anocheciendo, así que se detuvieron acampar.

Los tres miembros del equipo sasuke se encontraban comiendo mientras que sasuke y Sakura estaban alejando. "no es necesario que yo socialice con estas basuras y mi objetivo es el uchiha". Luego de que se fueron acostar, Sakura se alejo del lugar, "cerca de aquí ahí un buen sitio para tentar al uchiha" – la kunoichi camino varios minutos hasta que llego a una cascada.

" se perfectamente que me estas siguiendo sa-su-ke-kun! Vamos a ver si tus hormonas masculinas se resiste a esto". – se fue desvistiendo muy lentamente…. "el agua esta demasiado fría" – así que realizo un par de sellos y calentó el agua para poder entrar.

La kunoichi se veia como toda una diosa en aquella agua cristalina y su largo cabello, "conozco la mente de los hombre y tu sa-su-ke-kun también tienes hormonas asi que jugare con ella". Salio completamente desnuda del agua y busco su toalla – sal de ahí sasuke se perfectamente que llevas un buen tiempo observándome.

Este bajo del árbol que se encontraba observando – se que aun no confías en mi pero te digo la verdad, sobre el paradero de tu hermano – esta desapareció momentáneamente para aparecer muy cerca de el y morderle un poco lóbulo de la oreja – espero serte útil. – se alejo un poco de el y acerca a buscar su ropa.

La mirada del uchiha nose separa del cuerpo bien formado de su ex – compañera le parecía bastante tentador.

Sakura se cubrió con la toalla – hasta mañana! - puff desaparece en una nube de humo.

Sakura se encontraba vistiéndose, "no necesito dormir aquí a bajo" – subió a la rama de un árbol – realizo un par de sellos y realizo camuflaje.

()()()()()()()

Por otro lado en algún lugar de la aldea de la lluvia se encontraba observando la luna un pelinegro acostado en su cama, " espero dentro de poco me des tu respuesta tu has sido una de las pocas cosas buenas que me han pasado, porque no quiero que nada te pase!". – y entre su pensamientos poco a poco s e fue quedando dormido…

"yo te protegeré…"

* * *

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**y por ultimo.. No olviden dejar un comentario para animarme! ... siemplemente no cuesta nada XD**

**bye ;)**


	25. Capitulo 25: Viajando con el equipo hebi

**Hola!  
**

**Aqui les dejo un capitulo interesante donde les dejare un pequeño abre boca del plan de sakura, espero que les guste  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 25: **

_**Flash back**_

_**A donde estoy? … - y fue cuando observo sus mano manchadas de sangre - el pelinegro se sorprendió – porque estoy manchado de sangre? – al observa mas atentamente a su alrededor su ama Sakura estaba herida en un costado.**_

_**Se acerco a ella – aguanta Sakura! … quien te hizo esto?**_

_**Ella levanto levemente su mano y lo señalo a el era nada más y nada menos que su hermano menor, este se enfureció y activo de inmediato su sharingan y comenzó la pelea con su hermano.**_

_**Esta fue una ardua pelea entre estos dos hermanos que se odian porque ambos se habían quitado lo que mas querían, ya vamos estaban agostados por pelear por horas…**_

_**A la final ambos encestaron un golpe mortal y en par de minutos cayeron al suelo, su sangre comenzaba expandirse, fue en ese momento cuando Sakura con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se arrastro hasta donde estaba itachi… porque tenias que morir de esta manera por mi – pequeñas lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos jades… yo soy la que merezco morir y no tu… - el uchiha levanto su mano y le acaricio el rostro – ella le tomo la mano - yo soy una muerta envida – y fue cuando los ojos del uchiha se cerraron y poco después los de ella…**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Nuevamente el uchiha se despierta sudando frío! … - porque estoy teniendo esta clase de pesadillas?... que querrá decirme?

()()()()()()()() al día siguiente ()()()()()() (faltan 7 días y descontando)

Se encontraban en movimiento desde antes del amanecer el equipo de sasuke, en la delantera viajaba sasuke un poco mas atrás viaja Sakura, luego seguía karin, suigetsu y por ultimo juugo.

" Luego de que atravesemos este bosque… nos tocara escalar la montaña kiri… no quiero estropear mi ropa con esas rocas!... así que usare a varias de mis aves!" – después que hayamos terminado de cruzar este bosque, nos tocara cruzar las montañas!.

Sakura fue disminuyendo la velocidad y se fue que dando atrás falta poco para Salir del bosque, así que saco un poco de sangre de su dedo realizo un sello de invocación. – y en una cortina de humo aparecieron tres aves de gran tamaño.

Tanto tiempo sin verte Sakura-san!

Lo mismo dijo Akitoke!

Necesito que nos dejes a mi y a mis compañeros después de la montaña kiri .- vamos a buscarlos! – dijo Sakura mientras subía a la espalda de akitoke.

Por otro lado a donde demonios… se habrá metido esa extraña mujer - dijo el peligirs. (suigetsu)

Ya había terminado de cruzar el bosque y estaban frente a la enorme montaña que debía a travesar. – por su parte el uchiha mantenía su vista fría y fija en la salida del bosque. Cuando de pronto se comenzó a sentir una brisa que provenía del bosque cada vez se tornaba mas fuerte la brisa. Y fue en ese instante estaba saliendo tres grandes aves y en unas de ellas estaba Sakura.

Sasuke me he tomando la molestia de invocar a mis aves para cruzar la montaña – decía esto mientras cruzaba la piernas frente a él, adelante – dijo señalando un espacio en la espalda del ave.

El uchiha iba en la misma ave que Sakura, mientras que juugo y karin iban en una suigetsu y va en la otra.

Y asi las tres aves alzaron vuelo….

"no me deja de sorprender lo fuerte que se ha vuelo Sakura esta tan cambiada" – se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"duraremos alrededor de tres horas de vuelo aproximadamente, asi que lo mejor sera que me ponga cómoda" – asi que extendió su pierna y apoyo su espalda para acostarse un rato.

()()()()()()()

"Hasta hora estos experimentos están creciendo de manera satisfactoria, a hora vamos a ver como le va a Sakura con su ultimo objetivo ya que ella amo a esa persona una vez" – se preguntaba tsuyomi desde su laboratorio.

()()()()() 2 horas y media después ()()()()()()()()

"Faltan poco minutos para terminar de cruzar el otro lado, así que será mejor que prepare mis cosas para… ya que será bastante interesante" – sonrío perversamente.

Prepárate sa-su-ke-kun! – sonrío con sarcasmos Sakura – AKITO AHORAAA! – como digas Sakura-san! - Las aves comenzaron a bajar y por ultimo se dieron la vuela para hacer caer su carga.

" quiero ver que haces en una situación como estas?" – luego de un par de minutos de estar cayendo en el aire, Sakura realizo varios sellos y una ráfaga de aire se poso de bajo de ella…. "bueno creo que se esta tardando mucho así que no me queda de otra que ayudarlo" … la ráfaga de aire se dividió en dos!

Sasuke y Sakura había llegado perfectamente al suelo, pero la única que había caído de manera vergonzosa había sido karin que había caído encima suigetsu.

QUIERES MATARME! - GRITO COMO LOCA KARIN!

"crees que te mataría de una forma tan estupida por favor eso no seria divertido, a mi gusta mas ver correr la sangre, me gusta también que supliquen por su vidas" – No parada! – dijo con ironía.

Continuemos! – dijo el uchiha!... "no me deja de sorprender… lo mucho que a mejorado como puede ser que una persona como ella lo allá logrado, todos estos años ha sido una molestia!"

()()()()() 3 días después ()()()()()() ( Faltan 4 días y descontado)

"cada vez falta poco para llegar al escenario de mi juego, no hemos retrasado un poco ya que he comprando algunas deudas que tenia"… "últimamente me podido percatar que las miradas del uchiha se ha incrementado".

"Mientras más la observo me doy cuenta que es totalmente diferentes a la misma chica que deje en una banca o a la chica que vi de lejos en la guarida de orochimaru, que la habrá cambiando tanto?"…

()()()()()()()

"Será mejor que prepare para emprende el viaje a donde quede encontrarme a Sakura, espero que me de una respuesta afirmativa" – el pelinegro se encontraba colocándose la capa de akatsuki y por ultimo tomo su katana.

Y salio de la guarida de akatsuki…

Por otro lado estaba siendo observado por el líder de los akatsuki quiero que vigiles a itachi últimamente lo noto mas distraído! – será mejor que lo sigas!- ordeno el shinobi

Como ordene! – un shinobi que se mantenía oculto en las sombras del lugar obedeció la ordene y se retiro del lugar.

()()()()()()()

Será mejor descansar un poco! – sugirió juugo

-No tengo ningún problema! – dijo Sakura, mientras observaba a sasuke

Hmp!

"que molesto son estos compañero de equipo del uchiha espero que un futuro se me presente la oportunidad de matarlo… en especial quisiera matar a esa zorra" – mientras se sentaba en la rama de un árbol.

()()()()()()()()

"Hace algún tiempo que no salgo de mi laboratorio, seria bueno salir un día de estos y tomar un poco el sol" – decía esto mientras se ajustaba los lentes y continuaba el seguimiento de sus experimentos.

()()()()()()

" cada vez el entrenamiento para dominar la energía de la naturaleza es mas complicado… no me daré por vencido!" – naruto se encontraba en la montaña de los sapos.

()()()()()() Al anochecer ()()()()

Los tres compañeros del uchiha se encontraban descansando alrededor de la fogata… pero como ya era de costumbre cada vez que pasaban la noche en intemperie Sakura y sasuke estaba en alejado de la fogata y en diferentes dirección.

"me iré a lavar la cara en el riachuelo"… - se levanto donde estaba y se alejaba del lugar.

Al llegar al riachuelo se inclino y lavo la cara…. Cuando se disponía a marcharse alguien le sujeto la mano, y era nada mas y nada menos que sasuke.

Que sucede sasuke? – pregunto secamente la kunoichi.

La mirada del uchiha era mas fría y distante que logro que ella retrocediera y quedara acorralada entre un árbol y el.

No te creas superior a mi! - colocando su dos manos alrededor de ella

No creo que soy superior a ti … uchiha sasuke … ES QUE SOY SUPERIOR A TI! "se que esto te dolerá en tu orgullo".

"Y donde dejaste el sasuke-kun?" Que pasa Sakura, ya no soy tu -sasuke-kun! – aproximándose aun mas a ella.

Las personas tienen derecho a cambiar, y yo no soy la excepción a eso! – dijo Sakura sonriendo con malicia.

Ella se aproximo a el… espero ver los resultado de tu entrenamiento con orochimaru – la mirada de Sakura era afilada, poco después saboreo sus labios. Y poco segundos después sus labios se unieron… "esto es solo el principio imbecil" - y se fue tornando mas apasionado… "pues te dejare con las ganas" - realizo un sello y pudo traspasar el árbol. – en otra ocasión continuaremos donde nos quedamos, ya debemos regresar y Sakura desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios y que me ayudan a subir mas pronto los capi XD**

**Gracias por leerlo **

**Hasta el proximo capitulo**


	26. Capitulo 26:Batalla entre uchiha parte I

**Hola!**

** Tenia algunos dias sin pasarme a actualizar pero ya estoy aqui =) **

**Espero que les guste  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 26:**

Solo faltaba un día para llegar al lugar citado…

"El lugar que había citado a itachi y que me encontraba guiando a sasuke era y nada mas y nada menos que lugar donde tuve mi primer encuentro con itachi… aquel viejo templo, sabia que si te lo llevaba para haya no sospecharía de mis intenciones, que fácil he engaño a estos uchihas" . Sakura y los demás se encontraban frente al templo en ruinas…

Este lugar donde se encuentra el uchiha - dijo Sakura dando un paso al frente. – posiblemente hayan trampas en lugar así que estén atentos!

Y así se adentraron al lugar…

_**Flash back**_

_**Los he reunido este lugar , necesito de su cooperación para llevar acabo un plan: la fase preliminar del plan esta en que dos de ustedes par primero que yo y coloque diferentes trampas en el antiguo templo de XXX, el propósito de estas trampas es dividir al equipo. Luego se mantendrán una distancia de 600 metros del lugar y esperan mi señal.**_

_**La primera fase: yo la llevare acabo formando parte del equipo de sasuke uchiha y guiándolos a ese templo. Y luego yo me encargare de retener a sasuke uchiha mientras llega su hermano, y de esta manera esperar que de inicio la pelea entre ellos dos. OTRA COSA MAS QUE DEBO DECIRLE SI ALGO LLEGASE A PASARME NO DEBE DEJAR SUS POSICIONES HASTA QUE YO LES DE LA SEÑAL.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Al adentrarse en el templo consiguieron muchas trampas que lograron separarlos… Karin y juugo por un lado, también suigetsu esta solo y Sakura con sasuke

No te preocupes por ellos, sigamos adelante – Sakura aumento la velocidad.

()()()()()()()()()

Muy cerca del templo se encontraba llegando un pelinegro… "espero que ya haya llegado Sakura, siempre me preocupo cuando llega tarde".

Cuando entro al templo… encontró muchas armas en el lugar … " al parecer hubo una pelea recientemente en el lugar… NO PUEDE SER SAKURA" - apresuro mas el paso para llegar a la sala principal. – tengo un mal presentimiento! – dijo el uchiha mayor

()()()()()()()()

La kunoichi y el uchiha se encontraban entrando a la deteriorada sala principal del templo…

Sasuke estaba delante de ella – Aun no te preguntado como hiciste para encontrar a mi hermano? –comento el pelinegro

Si te dijera que soy lo mas importante para el… y que le extendido una trampa solo para ti mi querido sa-su-ke-kun!... – dijo esto con mirada perversa

En un parpadeo estaba muy cerca de sasuke… - Luego de que lo mates podríamos terminar lo que empezamos un par de noches atrás! - y le lamió la mejilla! … "puedo sentir la presencia de itachi lo mejor será desaparecer" – Sakura que se encontraba detrás de sasuke, comenzó a realizar unos sellos en fracción de segundos y desapareció su presencia.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en un trono algo deteriorado esperando que su hermano apareciera. Cuando itachi llego a la sala principal del templo se llevo una gran sorpresa… en ese lugar estaba nada mas y nada menos que su hermano menor, "que demonios esta pasando aquí… donde estas Sakura?".

" El momento que tanto has esperando sasuke a llegado… asi que muéstrame lo que eres capaza de hacer!" – esto eran los pensamiento de Sakura que se encontraba oculta en la sala.

Los dos uchihas activaron sus sharingan… " seguramente Sakura debe estar prisionera en algún lugar de este templo, me encargare de mi hermano y la buscare!" … - en parpadeo el mayor de los uchiha saco un kunai y se dispuso a atacar.

Ágiles movimientos de combate se podían apreciar pero aun así existía una pequeña diferencia que era marcada por itachi - este le propino una fuerte patada que lo alejo a sasuke.

No permaneció mucho tiempo en suelo y comenzó a concentrar su chidori nagashi en su mano y para luego así tocar el suelo y este desplazase por el suelo en dirección a itachi.

Pero esto solo fue una distracción para acercase a itachi, y atacarlo con su katana, al parecer este era el fin de itachi…

Te has vuelo mucho mas fuerte! – dijo itachi, realizo una seña y poco después se deshizo.

Tengo una última pregunta – decía sasuke

- "eres un tonto si crees que con algo tan simple habras matado a tu hermano, sasuke"

Se trataba de un clon creado por los cuerpos de itachi!... – Y ahora era el quien se encontraba sentado en el trono.

Pasaron pocos instantes cuando sintió el mayor de los uchihas se atravesado desde la parte posterior del asiento, sasuke había logrado aproximarse de esa forma de la misma forma que su hermano lo había engañado a través de un genjitsu.

_**Flas back**_

_**Si puede despertar el mangekyuo sharingan entonces habran 3 personas que pueden usarlo, incluyéndome a mi. – estas fueron las palabras de itachi hace mucho tiempo y que seguían presente en la menoría de sasuke.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Quien es el otro usuario del sharingan? – pregunto sasuke

"COMO AHÍ OTRO USUARIO A PARTE DE USTEDES Y DE LOS HIJOS DE ITACHI" – (Sakura)

Porque quieres saberlo? – pregunto itachi con cierto intereses.- cerro sus ojos por un instante – también quieres matarlo a el?

Por eso… el será el siguiente cuando te mate! – exclamo sasuke con una mirada afilada.

"CUANDO LLEGUE AL LABORATORIO LE PREGUNTARE A TSUYOMI-SAMA AL RESPECTO DE ESE UCHIHA, VAYA CON EL PASADO DE ESTOS DOS HERMANOS UNIDOS POR EL ODIO SE COMIENZA REVELARSE, QUIERO SABER MAS".

Ni si quiera tu podrías en aquel entonces matar a todo el cuerpo militar de konoha solo, así que ese tercer uchiha debió ayudarte! – resalto esto mayor ironía el menor de los uchihas.

Así que te diste cuenta! – dijo itachi con una expresión indiferente y calculadora

Quién es? – pregunto el menor de los uchihas

Uchiha madara! … el… el es uno de los fundadores de konoha!

"PERO ESE SUJETO DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTO… SIGUE VIVO MI MAESTRA POSIBLEMENTE SEPA MAS DE EL"

Madara continua vivo! – menciono sasuke sorprendido

Del mismo en que llegaste a la conclusión… que pensaste que yo era un hermano amable y cariñoso! – dijo itachi con indiferencia.

" ERES UN MENTIROSO ITACHI CLARO QUE LO ERES… ERES UN HOMBRE AMABLE AUNQUE NO APARENTES SERLO!... TU NO ME PUEDES MENTIRME!" – (Sakura)

Era para medir tu capacidad!... actúe como el hermano mayor ideal! – dijo con indiferencia el uchiha mayor

"JA ACTUAR… ACTUAR ES LO QUE YO HAGO PERFECTAMENTE… Y ES ALGO QUE TU NO SABES HACER PERFECTAMENTE" – (Sakura)

Era tan joven que mi única explicación es que todo era una ilusión… una horrible pesadilla! … PERO OCURRIO DE VERDAD! – grito sasuke pero aun así manteniendo su compostura fría.

Pero ahora es distinto mis ojos esta completamente abiertos!... mi sharingan ve mas allá de tu genjitsu. – en ese momento sasuke acumulo su chidori en la palma de su mano y lo a lanzado detrás de el.

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación eran producidos por los genjitsu de cada uno de ellos y en realidad de ahora en adelante comenzaría la verdadera batalla.

"VAYA CON QUE AHÍ ALGUIEN MAS APARTE DE MI OBSERVANDO ESTA INTERESANTE BATALLA" – (Sakura) EN ESE MOMENTO SINTIÓ LA PRESENCIA DE OTRO SHINOBI EN EL LUGAR

El mangekyou sharingan tiene un característica muy especial! Y cuando más usas se acelera el proceso…

Un kaleidoscopio a la final acaba perdiendo la luz! – dijo itachi

Que me quieres decir? – pregunto confundido sasuke

Cegera! - resalto itachi

()()()()()()()

Espero que podamos llegar a tiempo para apoyar a sasuke-san! – decía jugo

"puedo sentir tres presencias en la sala principal del templo!" - pensaba karin mientras que apresuraba el paso.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias**

**hasta el proximo capitulo **

**bye!**


	27. Capitulo 27:Batalla entre uchiha parteII

** Les aviso que para el siguiente capitulo les tengo una sorpresa o más bien una noticia jejeje, bueno los dejo con las duda y espero que me visiten en mi siguiente actualización...**

**aqui les dejo el nuevo capi  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 27:**

Uchiha madara mi cómplice y maestro! …

La única persona que conoce el secreto final del sharingan …

Un inmortal invencible! – dijo itachi firmemente

"INMORTAL INVECIBLE ESO LO TENGO QUE VER!" – (sonrió con malicia Sakura)

Te mostrare las verdaderas técnica! … Y PARA eso tomare tus ojos! – dijo itachi enojado –activo el mangekyou y dando por activada el tsukuyomi la técnica ilusoria.

Itachi sujeto a sasuke fuertemente a la pared y le obligo que lo mirara directo a los ojos

Yo obtendré la luz!

"VAYA JAMAS PENSE QUE TSUKUYOMI FUERA TAN PELIGROSO… POR ESO FUE QUE MI MAESTRA ME DIO ESE SELLO PARA ESCAPAR SI ALGUNAS VEZ ME LLEGASE A TOCAR UN GENJITSU TAN PELIGROSO" – dijo (Sakura)

La ilusión del tsukuyomi habia atrapado a sasuke en mundo alterno donde itachi dispuso a sacarle uno de sus ojos, que momentos después de salir de la ilusión el cuerpo de sasuke reacciono al dolor, y de sus labios comenzó a salir sangre.

No te dejare que lo vuelvas hacer! – sasuke había activado el sello que le otorgo orochimaru y de esta manera se había librado del agarra de su hermano.

Tu… tu has destruido el tsukuyomi – dijo itachi cubriendo su ojo izquierdo " si que se ha vuelto mas fuerte"

"NO LE QUEDA DE OTRA A ITACHI QUE PASAR A NINJITSU … ENTONCES ATACARA CON AMATERASU"- PENSÓ EL MIEMBRO DE AKATSUKI

En la parte posterior del brazo realizo una invocación rápida apareció un shuriken de gran tamaño que le arrojo a itachi, con el fin no permitir que continuara realizando los sellos del amaterasu. Al parecer pudo esquivarlo, pero no se esperaba que hubiera un segundo shuriken de bajo del anterior que lo toma por sorpresa.

"PARA QUE NO HAYAS PODIDO ESQUIVAR ESE ATAQUE, TU VISTA A DEBIDO DISMINUIR SU CAPACIDAD POR LOS EFECTOS DEL TSUKUYOMI" - (Sakura)

"Al parecer aparecido los efectos secundarios del tsukuyomi mas rápido de lo que esperaba, las cosas están saliendo a mi favor" – aprovecho y realizo sellos, y una enorme llama de fuego fue dirección a itachi.

Itachi lo pudo esquivar, pero cuando lo esquivar apareció sasuke y lo ataco con chidori acumulado en su mano , pero este logro esquivar a tiempo y en ese mismo momento los dos uchiha realizaron la misma técnica….

AMATERASU! – Las llamas negras envolvía a las llamas normales.

El choque de estas dos técnica produjo un agujero en el techo del templo

"CON QUE ESTE ES EL AMATERASU, SE PARECE MUCHO A MI CHAKRA NEGRO, AUNQUE AMBAS SON PROVENIENTE DEL MISMO LUGAR" – sonrío con malicia – (Sakura)

"TAL VEZ SI SOY ATACADA CON ESA TECNICA PUEDA USARLA A MI FAVOR" – Sakura

"vaya solamente tiene mirar hacia lo que desee quemar y las llamas negras se esparcirán hacia ese punto" – (miembro de akatsuki)

Itachi pudo envolver el cuerpo de sasuke con las llamas negras dejándolo tirado en el suelo…

"vaya con que esta vez si gano itachi" – creyó Sakura.

Pero justo a tiempo sasuke pudo escapar por una variación del kawarimi no jutsu de orochimaru.

Esta pelea se había extendido por más de dos horas… Y ya ambos estaban casi sin chakra así cada mas falta poco para ver el resultado final de esta pelea.

"LOS OJOS DE ITACHI ESTAN BASTANTE DE TERIORADOS YA NO PODRA SOPORTAR ESTA BATALLA POR MUCHO MAS TIEMPO" – (Sakura)

De verdad creías que vine para este lugar sin estar preparado! – exclamo sasuke con una mirada imponente. – Esta técnica es como el amaterasu imposible de escapar!

El cielo se comenzó a nublar de bajo del templo y en par de minutos después comenzó a llover…

()()()()()()()()

Midori- san que esta ocurriendo dentro de ese templo? – preguntaba uno de los sujetos que la acompañaba, y por repentinamente se anublado?

Los dos uchihas se ven bastante agotados! – dijo esto parar informarle de la situación.

()()()()()()()

"entonces a destruido el techo apropósito, esta pensado canalizar la energía y utilizarla para una técnica del tipo eléctrica" – (miembro de akatsuki)

"rayos… si creo que es lo que estoy pensado, será mejor que intervenga ya que si itachi recibe ese ataque será su fin, en mi caso tendré que arriesgarme a crear un ataque de la misma magnitud, en cuestión de segundo o mas bien diría que milésima de segundo…. Que divertido!... lo quiero intentar!" – dijo la kunoichi, preparándose para intervenir.

El rayo comenzó a bajar por el brazo de sasuke comenzó tener forma de un león y que rápidamente salto a dirección de itachi.

"es hora de intervenir no puedo dejar que malogren a mi juguete" - varias olas de humo se levanto en el lugar y seguido de una gran explosión.

Solo se pudo escuchar una risa luego de la cortina de humo, Sakura había creando dos enorme barreras la primera de tierra esta causo que debilitara la técnica y la segunda barrera de viento que disipo lo restante de la técnica.

Sakura! – se escucho débilmente la voz de itachi que se encontraba detrás de ella.

PORQUE has intervenido! – grito furioso sasuke

Estaba aburrida de estar solo observando! … además así las cosas se equilibran! No crees tú sasuke! – dijo con sarcasmo Sakura antes de desaparecer en parpadeo y se aleja de la batalla.

"puede ganar un poco de tiempo gracias a Sakura, pronto acabare con esto" …

"sea como sea están a un nivel completamente diferente a lo que los humanos pueden conseguir" – (miembro de akatsuki)

Es hora de que contemples la ultima arma! – y justo de tras de itachi estaba un gran demonio. – ESTE SUSANO!

"te presto mi poder… tu quieres vengarte de itaichi ¿NO? …. Vamos libérame y tu deseo sera realidad sasuke-kun!" - ya no tenia mas el poder del sharingan así que tuvo que recurrir a sello de orochimaru.

Del cuerpo de sasuke comenzaron a salir las 8 serpientes de orochimaru…

"CON QUE NO LO HABIA MATADO SINO SELLADO EN SU INTERIOR" – (Sakura)

"esta cesación… la conozco esta es la técnica de hidra de orochimaru yamata no jutsu" – dio un paso al frente y el demonio detrás de el ataco a las serpientes.

Poco después dentro de la boca de una de esas serpientes, aparece orochimaru sostenido la espada kusanagi – gracias a que ti, obligaste sasuke a usar el chakra que usaba para mantenerme dominado.

"ahora podré derrotarlo" – fue ese momento cuando el demonio de de itachi, saco una espada y lo corto por un lado

"NO PUEDE SER ESA ESPADA…. ESPADA… ES TOTSUKA" – (Sakura)

Cualquiera que sea atravesado por ella quedara atrapado en un alegre y soñador genjitsu por toda la eternidad…. Bueno eso es lo que dice la leyenda – decía orochimaru.

Orochimaru comenzaba a deshacerse – también esta Espada es conocida por sus podres de selladores!

Las serpiente desaparecieron del cuerpo de sasuke y este llano tenia mas chakra

"Este es el fin de sasuke" – pensó el miembro de akatsuki miraba atentamente la batalla

"ES TU FIN ITACHI YA NO TE QUE DA CASI VIDA Y TUS OJOS HAN LLEGANDO SU LIMITE COMENZARAS VOMITAR SANGRE DENTRO DE POCO" – Sakura veía todo esto sentada en una roca muy cerca del lugar.

Ahora tus ojos serán míos! - dijo itachi con una voz ronca.- dio varios pasos hacia delante itachi, cuando de pronto comenzó a vomitar sangre - "Perdóname Sakura creo que ya no puedo mas" .

"esta es mi oportunidad" – saco de su porta kunai… varios kunai que tenia sello explosivos que de inmediato se lo arrojo. Una gran explosión abarco el lugar, pero el demonio seguía protegiendo a itachi.

Pero itachi siguió avanzando, aunque sasuke le arrojara kunai explosivo hasta que llego estar cerca de el…

Sasuke retrocedió y se encontró con lo que quedaba de la pared y fue ahí cuando itachi se acerco a el y le dejo una marca de sangre en su frente… Y segundos después este se desplomo al lado de sasuke.

"ESTE ES FIN DE TU ANTIGUA VIDA ITACHI!" – aunque por otro lado dicen que las que las serpientes son astutas, pero se quiere ser mas astuta! – bajo de inmediato de la roca donde e estaba sentada y saco su espada y se la clavo en la cabeza a la serpiente, "no voy a permitir que los resto de orochimaru depositados en esta serpiente, intervenga en el divertido futuro que me espera" - realizo un sello - y la hoja de la espada comenzó a brillar. Y la serpiente se deshizo como el polvo.

Los dos habían caído a suelo…

"DÉJAME REVISAR SUS SIGNOS VITALES"

Aun tu cuerpo de mantiene su calidades podré ver la verdad a través de tu ojos! – Sakura realizo varios sellos que casi no se percibieron debido a su velocidad, y le toco la frente a itachi y seguido de eso cerro sus ojos y comenzó a ver una serie de imágenes en su cabeza!

Luego de algunos minutos aun permanecía con sus ojos cerrados pero esta vez lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

"tu también conoces el verdadero dolor de perderlo todo... por ser mi juguete favorito te brindare una nueva oportunidad". – se paro y seco sus lagrimas! - pero sus lagrimas ya no se vieron mas ya que estas se habia unido con las gotas de lluvia comenzó a caer en el lugar

"yo Sakura haruno poseedora de la rosa negra libero mi primer sello que controla mi chakra oscuro " - del cuerpo de Sakura comenzaron a parecer venas negras alrededor de su cuerpo y emanar un chakra negro!

()()()()()()()

"este chakra maligno tiene que ser de ella" – pensó midori esta es la señal!

AVANCEMOS DE INMEDIATO A LUGAR!

_**Flash back**_

_**La segunda fase: cuando yo les de la señal vendrán de inmediato a recoger a los uchihas, tu midori iras curado a uchiha sasuke ya que posiblemente siga con vida, ya yo me encargare curar a uchiha itachi!**_

_**Pero como sabrán seguramente akatsuki nose quedara con los brazos cruzados asi que mandara un espía a viajar y a interponer si alguien se acerca al lugar asi que yo peleare contra el mientras ustedes escapan**_

_**Y nos reuniremos en este lugar – Sakura señalo una cueva cercana a una aldea ubicada al lado de un puerto…**_

_**Fin flash back…**_

Ya estamos aquí, Sakura-san! – decía midori y junto con dos shinobi mas realizaba una reverencia.

Sal de ahí miembro de akatsuki! – dijo Sakura sin vacilar y una mirada afilada.

Salio de las sombras de la sala, me llamo zetsu y debo decirte que tengo órdenes de no permitir a nadie tocar a estos uchihas! – comento el akatsuki

Entonces pelearas conmigo porque pienso llevármelos!... AHORA! – Sakura salto sobre zetsu para atacarlo y asi distraerlo.

Midori dieron un salto hacia el derecho y justo en ese momento zetsu los ataco con un jutsu de tierra!...

"el chakra negro es capaz de córtalo todo" - el chakra que anteriormente había liberado ahora se encontraba rodeando su mano derecha y que habia eliminado el ataque de zetsu.

Esta vez el miembro akatsuki probo arrogándole varios kunais!

"imbecil eso kunai no me harán daño" - lo podía esquivar con facilidad.

Estuvo atacando insistentemente pero sus ataques nos surtían efecto contra ella

"no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo" acumulo mas chakra en su pies e incremento la velocidad y lo ataco con el chakra negro

" esas heridas que te he hecho con mi chakra tardaran un tiempo encerrarse!" – bye!

Y luego se retiro del lugar!

()()()()()()

Ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente, y entraron a una cueva midori comenzó a curar a sasuke … "rayos tiene demasiadas heridas no podré curarles todas"

Al poco tiempo llego Sakura…

PREPAREN A LOS PRSIONEROS! – ordeno de inmediato, cunado llego al punto de encuentro.

Sakura comenzó a realizar sellos de una manera increíble... era toda una maestra coloco una mano en el pecho prisionero y otra encima de itachi y comenzó hacer el puente que le pasaba chakra al cuerpo de itachi!

"esta técnica se necesita concentración para ir pasando el chakra controladamente ya que sino se hace la técnica no podrá resultar efectivamente"

()()()()()()

Por otro lado en el hospital de konoha se encontraba hinata visitando de costumbre a kakashi debido a que naruto se encontraba fuera de la aldea entrenado, "como le estara yendo a naruto-kun en su entrenamiento".

()()() 2 horas después ()()()()

" me estoy comenzando a cansar no pensé que revivir a alguien fuera tan agotador, hasta hora he transferido un 80% de chakra y estoy y le estoy transfiriendo la energía del tercer prisionero , pero falta poco para terminar de pasarle la energia y aun no es suficiente.

El tercer prisionero quedo muerto y aun le falta un 10 % chakra por transferir, respiro hondo y junto sus labios con los de el… "te traeré de vuelta ya lo veras!"

_**Flash back**_

_**A donde estoy?**_

_**Todo el lugar estaba vacío…**_

_**Itachi… itachi!**_

_**Este giro hacia atrás y observo a sakura… - ven regresa conmigo! ... y ella extendió su mano.**_

"_**Siempre quiero estar a su lado" – tomo su mano.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Seguían besándose, pero con una de sus manos libres fue sacando de su ropa la jeringa que contenía un sedante para luego inyectarse en el cuello…

Se paro de el!... y de su ropa volvió a sacar contra jeringa que esta si contenía la droga y se la dio a midori. – escúchame bien al uchiha se acabo inyectar un sedante para que en el viaje se mantenga dormido, cuando llegue al laboratorio enciérralo en la habitación numero 7 y venda sus ojos ya que estos estan en muy mal estado cuando pueda ir a laboratorio me ocupare de darle tratamiento. Por otro lado quiero que revises sus signos vitales dentro de dos horas y si este se encuentra estable inyéctale esto señalo la jeringa.

Como ordene! – que sucederá con uchiha sasuke! – pregunto midori. - Yo invocare alguna ave y me llevare a sasuke conmigo!- dijo Sakura.

Entendido! – midori y los demás se dirigían al segundo laboratorio.

Luego de marcharse los demás, mordió un poco su dedo para sacar un poco de sangre e invocar a akito!

Aparece el ave!

Necesito que me lleves a la aldea de las nubes, subió a sasuke que permanecía inconciente…..

* * *

**Hoy en especial le quiero agradecer por animarme a actualizar a: F**

**abiola59 **

**26Fairy06 **

**isabellacullen**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO =)**


	28. Capitulo 28: Mi ultimo objetivo S

**Hola!**

**La noticia que les traigo es... FALTAN 2 CAPITULOS PARA CONCLUIR ESTA PRIMERA TEMPORADA ASI QUE NO SE VAYAN A PERDER ESTOS CAPITULOS  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 28**:

Cuando los miembros del equipo de sasuke habia llegado a los resto de la habitación no encontraron a nadie, solo observaron llamas negras que seguían en ese lugar.

Karin, siente la presencia de alguien cerca? – pregunto juugo.

Se concentro en localizar a alguien, pero no pudo ya que todos los presentes en la batalla había desaparecido de su alcance . Después de eso buscaron a suigentsu y se marcharon de lugar, para buscar a su líder.

()()()()()() a la mañana siguiente ()()()()()

Se encontraba descansando en una pequeña posada Sakura con sasuke que aun no despertaba.

"Luego de descansar un poco me siento mejor, y podré a cazar algunos shinobis con chakra para alimentarme en esta aldea". – y para eso era necesario que cambiara de apariencia.

()()()()()()()()

"vaya Sakura progresado tanto en estos casi 4 cuatro años que llego a ser la subordinada favorita de tsuyomi… tiene talento"… ya me encargado de inyectarle lo que me dejo ella.- decía midori que se encontraba haciendo guardia

()()()()()()()

Vaya no pensé que esta aldea tuviera chakra tan ricos, fue tan divertido ver sus rostros de imbéciles… "me daré un baño y luego me sentare un rato a cuidarlo"

" ahhh! Aun no puedo sacar esas imágenes de mi mente, itachi eres un mentiroso siempre has cuidado de tu hermano pero nunca le dirás la verdad, como también se que me amas tanto que te preocupas demasiado por mi".- pronuncio concierto desagrado.

"Tu hermano quería a konoha y te quería a ti, eran parece entonces lo mas importante para el, y se sacrifico por ti para que lo vieras como el peor de todo los hombres para que regresaras a la aldea" – después de salir del baño Sakura se cubrió con yukata blanco y se sentó aun lado, acerco su mano al rostro de este y lo acaricio suavemente.

Fue en ese instante que el uchiha despertó!... – sasuke estas bien? – de inmediato lo abrazo … " esto me recuerda antiguo yo", "Que asco!" – lagrimas se desplazaban por su rostro.

"Veo que aun conservas algo de la antigua niña que deje en esa aldea" - GRACIAS – sujeto la barbilla de la chica y la beso.

"no puedo creer lo que haciendo el besando" – y continuaron besándose de forma más apasionada hasta que la falta oxigeno los separo. – la kunoichi se subió a la cama y se coloco aun lado de el.

"Ahora que las cosas se han calmado le podré preguntarle con mas calma" - Desde hace cuanto te marchaste de la aldea? – pregunto secamente el uchiha.

Tenias la razón!... si continuábamos en la aldea jamás seriamos tan fuerte como lo somos ahora! – dijo pelirosada entre cruzando los brazos, fue en aquella ocasión, que te vi en el escondite que de orochimaru, vi la gran diferencia que existía entre nosotros, y tome la decisión darme por muerta y huir de la aldea, para entrenar con una vieja conocida de mi madre.

Y después de eso estuve entrenando día y noche para ser mejor…. "hasta morir"… hasta ser lo que soy hoy en día. – dijomuy orgullosa la kunoichi

Me hice pasar por muerta por estos años para que hacia no me buscaran las mas, porque yo no regresare mas a ese lugar! – exclamo su desagrado.

Hmp! "Vaya no espera esta actitud de ella" – el uchiha permaneció en silencio.

Por ahora, podré quedarme contigo…. Porque luego tendré que regresar con mi maestra

Maestra? – pregunto curioso el pelinegro

Si mi maestra es muy sabía y poseedora de grandes técnicas, estuvo viajando durante mucho tiempo por el mundo recabando información de las más grandes técnicas. – dijo con mucho respeto y admiración la kunoichi que permanecía a su lado.

Entonces debe ser una mujer muy vieja!

"QUEEE!... VIEJA!.. VIEJA! SI PARECE MI HERMANA MAYOR" – ella especial, pero tendría que verla para que entendieras lo especial que es, aunque en estos momentos desconozco su paradero! – dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Pero nos preocupemos por eso ahora! - Sakura se subió a el colocando en el medio de el y poco después aproximarse a el para besarlo.

"vaya con quedo interesando en los conocimientos de tsuyomi-sama, se desconoce la edad exacta que posee, pero tiene una amplia biblioteca con parte de su menoría en ella"… su beso se fue tornando mas apasionado…

"Aunque me parece raro que no este enojado conmigo después de intervenir en su pelea" - poco después se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

Sasuke ve a darte un baño! – dijo Sakura - yo me cambiare de ropa y te traeré algo de comer". – la kunoichi se quito para luego pararse de la cama. Este se fue a bañar!

La kunoichi se cambio la ropa y salio a comprarle algo de comer, " me queda poco tiempo para culminar mi misión!"

"puede que llegue amarme ahora ya que QUE SU HERMANO ESTA MUERTO"

()()()()()()()

Por fin hemos llegados al segundo laboratorio" – llévenlo a la habitación numero 7, los dos sujetos que acompañaban a midori tomaron a itachi y lo dejaron en habitación anteriormente mencionada.

"Después de que haya descansado un poco le inyectare y le vendare los ojos como me ordeno"

()()()()()

Demonios como permitiste que se llevaran a los hermanos uchihas!

Sabes lo importante que son …NO VERDAD! … BUSCALOS AHORA MISMO!

El líder de akatsuki se encontraba furioso por a ver perdido a los hermanos uchihas

()()()()()()() al anochecer ()()()()()

La pelirosa ordeno a preparar la cena… "esta cena se ve bastante deliciosa" - - fue comiendo un poco de todo.

"de seguro estarás planeando acostarte conmigo y hacerme una falsa promesa diciendo que volveras a buscarme… IMBECIL tu crees que estas altura de mi vida voy creer esa estupidez"…

"yo no soy la misma de antes… ADEMAS TE GUSTE O NO TU SERAS MI PROXIMO JUGUETE!"

Después de terminar de comer Sakura decidió dar un paseo, el uchiha al principio se negó pero poco después cambio de parecer – tenia tanto tiempo que no tenia un día libre! - comento Sakura – en estos últimos años me la he pasado entrenando y cumpliendo misiones una tras otra, "será que este imbécil me esta escuchando… porque estoy tratando de imitar un poco a la anterior yo, porque esto no me parece para nada divertido… sabes que si es divertido?... quitarle el chakra a imbecil fafanrrones como los que viven en este lugar!"

"SIEMPRE TENGO HACER TODO YO…" - EN ese momento Sakura y el uchiha iban pasando por callejón y fue en ese instante que uso su velocidad y fuerza que en cuestión de segundos, habia dejado al uchiha entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Que demonios estas haciendo? – pregunto sasuke con el ceño fruncido

Pues ya me canse de hablar como una tonta y quiero algo de acción! - dijo esto con una mirada perversa.

"con que quieres acción" - uso su velocidad para cambiar de posición, ahora era ella que se encontraba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de el.- se aproximo al oído y le susurro - ¡esto está mejor!… aunque puedes mejor sa-su-ke!...

"con que quieres mas…" – Sasuke aprisiono aun mas a Sakura contra la pared obligándola abrir sus piernas, para el posar su pierna lo mas cerca de la zona intima de ella.

"mucho mas interesante así" – un gemido escapo de los labios de la kunoichi – así me gusta mas sa-su-ke-kun – dijo esto con voz tan sensual, que esta derritiendo el muro de hielo el cual, el uchiha siempre está rodeado. Poco después fueron acercando sus labios y así dar paso aun beso lleno de pasión.

El uchiha fue deslizando su manos por la cintura y cadera de la kunoichi… hasta que se quedaron sin oxigeno, el rostro de Sakura se habia enrojecido un poco - sera mejor que continuemos en esto en otro lugar. Ambos dieron un salto y desaparecieron

En pocos minutos llegaron a la habitación…

"diablos… estoy casi segura que este uchiha va tratar de marcharse después de que terminemos este asunto… y saldrá a buscar al otro uchiha!... PERO LO QUE ME PREOCUPA ES QUE EL OTRO UCHIHA LE PUEDE REVELAR VERDADERA VERDAD DE ITACHI"

"Y conociendo al imbecil este va caer en el juego del otro uchiha , y trazara una nueva venganza hacia esa miserable aldea…. Esa clase de pensamiento son tan tontos e inútiles. Y NO QUIERO ESO YA ESE LUGAR PUEDE SER UN BUEN ESCENARIO PARA INICIAR UN JUEGO"

Sakura se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, para luego que dar en ropa interior – el uchiha frente a ella estaba observándola con sus oscuros ojos, estaban clavada en ella…. "deseaba con locura explorar ese cuerpo".

"TENGO QUE PENSAR EN ALGO Y RAPIDO… TENGO QUE HACER QUE SE QUEDE MAS TIEMPO SASUKE, para poder confirmar el cumplimiento de mi objetivo en esta misión". - Sus rostros nuevamente se acercaron y unieron sus labios…y tener un apasionado juego de lenguas.

Ambos disfrutaba de aquel beso pero se fueron se parando por la falta aire. Lentamente las calidades manos del uchiha se deslizaron suavemente por la espalda de la kunoichi para desabrocharle el sujetador. Y asi poder deleitarse acariciando y probando los pechos de la kunoichi.

Las calidad manos del pelinegro estremecía el cuerpo de Sakura, se acerco mas al cuerpo de ella y fue besando el abdomen, mientras su manos jugaba con los pechos de ella, un pequeño gemido de placer escapo de la kuonichi.

Cada vez más se fueron los gemidos que escapan de la pelirosa…

"AHHH!.. CON ESTA DISTRACCION TAN GRANDE NO PUEDO PENSAR BIEN!... LO UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRE ES REALIZAR PUNTOS DE PRESION EN CIERTAS PARTE DEL CUERPO DEL UCHIHA PARA QUE SE ADORMESCA Y LUEGO DE UN PAR DE HORAS NO SE PUEDA MOVER BIEN".

La kunoichi se acostó en la cama, pero no perdía de vista al uchiha que estaba desvistiéndose frente a ella…

Este se inclino y poco a poco fue bajando para abrir lentamente sus piernas y explorar aquella zona tan intima, ella sonrojada acariciaba el cabello del uchiha… "el primer punto al cual debo hacer presión esta detrás de la cabeza"

La respiración de ella se volvió agitada y fue en ese momento abrió un poco mas las piernas de ella para darle paso a su miembro varonil que se encontraba erecto… "MALDICION QUE BIEN SE SIENTE"… Y que penetraba con fuerza su zona intima, "segundo punto de presión la espalda". – ahhh ahhh!

"Sakura desde que te vi desnuda en la cascada esa imagen quedo fija en mi cabeza, solo aumentaba el deseo desposeerte" .- El uchiha la sujeto de la cadera para así embestirla con mayor profundidad.

"tercer punto depresión el cuello"…. - Ahhh! Ah ah ah!

"este uchiha me piensa partir en dos"… - Los dos cuerpos se encontraban llegando al climax. "cada vez mas deseo que seas solo mía" - el pelinegro se vino dentro ella.

()()()()()() A la mañana siguiente ()()()()()()

Una chica de cabello revuelto se levantaba sobre saltada buscando a su acompañante, "DEMONIOS ME QUEDE DORMIDA COMO UNA TONTA" – observo aun lado de la cama, que aun permanecía el uchiha durmiendo.

"cuando se levante se sentirá adolorido, y con esto lo obligare a quedar un poco mas… yo también que de bastante agotada después de hacerlo dos veces más, creo que con ese numero de repeticiones creo que tuve que haber quedado embarazada"- una sonrisa malvada y satisfecha se posaba en los labios de ella.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado y no olviden dejar su comentarios o dudas, ok ;)**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo :)**

**bye =D**


	29. Capitulo 29: Fin de tu libertad uchiha!

**AQUI Les dejo el penultimo capitulo de esta primera temporada  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 29:**

_**Flash back**_

_**A donde estoy?**_

_**Todo el lugar estaba vacío…**_

_**Itachi… itachi!**_

_**Este giro hacia atrás y observo a sakura… - ven regresa conmigo! . y ella extendió su mano.**_

"_**Siempre quiero estar a su lado" – tomo su mano.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

El uchiha se despertó sobresaltado…. " Yo… yo NO ESTABA MUERTO" – y fue cuando se llevo las manos a la cara y sintió sus ojos vendados, " donde estoy, quien me han vendado los ojos?" – Y se sienta en la cama

En eso escucho que una puerta se habría…

Buenas tarde uchiha-san!

Quien eres?

Me llamo midori… y por ahora soy la encargada de cuidarlo hasta que Sakura-sama regrese!... – ha sido ella quien lo trajo de vuelta a la vida.

"no sabia que Sakura tuviera esa clase de habilidad" – porque tengo estas vendas en los ojos?

Sakura-sama me ha ordenado vendarle, los ojos ya que su estado es grave! … seguramente buscara de curar sus ojos, ella es muy hábil… ya me tengo que retirar más tarde regresare a traerle algo de comer! – dijo midori.

"Desde que conozco a Sakura ella no cuenta mucho sobre ella, pero si que me a sorprendido" – itachi se vuelve acostar en la cama.

()()()()()()

COMO ES POSIBLE!... QUE NO ALLAS ENCONTRADO A LOS HERMANOS UCHIHA! – Gritaba furioso el líder de akatsuki

Uno de mis subordinados al aparecer ha encontrado el posible cuerpo de uchiha itachi, asi que saldré de inmediato a comprobarlo – y este se retiro de la presencia del líder.

()()()()()()

"tan agitada y lujuriosa estuvo la noche que dormí hasta medio día… comeré un poco de chakra, luego podría provocarlo para hacerlo otra ves… pero ahí que buscar otro lugar divertido para hacerlo" – después de bañarse salio envuelta en una toalla blanca y salio del baño.

Sasuke se encontraba aun en cama con la mirada fija en el techo… "que noche mas excitante pude hacerla mía y de nadie mas!" – pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Sakura que se paseaba por la habitación desnuda.

Que sucede sa-su-ke-kun? – preguntaba con un ligero aire de inocencia

Hmp y aparto la vista de ella – en el rostro del joven uchiha se notaba un leve sonrojo.

"los hombre... Siempre tanto tontos como pueden caer con algo tan simple" – Sakura se acerco mas a el y se inclino un colocando sus pechos con dirección al rostro de el - vaya jamás imagine ver el rostro de uchiha sasuke sonrojado! – decía esto ironía.

Yo no estoy sonrojado y voltio a verla y fue cuando choco los pechos de Sakura - la cara de sasuke se puso tan roja como una cereza. – y volvió a girar el rostro para un lado.

"tonto… tonto" - se de volvió a buscar su ropa interior y se subió a la cama para luego posarse encima de el, " los hombre si que son simples en ese sentido" estoy muy cómoda aquí! – decía esto mientras se colocaba el sujetador en frente de el, " que divertido es poder jugar con el" - le giro el rostro para luego besarlo… de una forma apasionada que duro algunos minutos, se separaron muy lentamente anda bañarte para luego salir a comer algo! – dijo la kunoichi bastante animada. "y tu crees que me voy a quedar quieta".

Hmmp! – se paro de la cama aun desnudo y se fue a bañar, "nunca imagine que Sakura fuera tan atrevida"

()()()()()()()()()

" siento lastima por ese hombre… seguramente sakura ha estado jugando con los sentimientos de ese hombre haciéndose pasar por la persona que no es, seguramente sakura curara sus ojos para pedirle algo a cambio y nada bueno será!" - midori caminaba por los pálidos pasillo del área de dormitorio con una bandeja con comida!

Nuevamente se escucho abrir la puerta…

La habitación del uchiha contaba con un pequeño closet , una cama, una mesa y una silla, era una habitación bastante sencilla.

Midori coloco la bandeja de comida en la mesa, luego se acerco a la cama y ayudo a levantar a itachi.

Gracias, midori-san! – dijo itachi.

Luego de eso midori enseño a través del tacto donde estaban los alimentos… - luego vendré a buscar la bandeja!

Un momento midori-san, cuando vendrá Sakura?

Tal vez una o dos semanas no lo se con exactitud! … si eso es todo me retiro! – midori se retiro de la habitación.

()()()()()()()()()

" cada minuto que paso con ella mis sentidos se en aloquecen, me descontrolo" - y fue ese instante que sintió algo suave que le acariciaba la espalda.- me dio calor de repente y quise bañarme de nuevo – dijo esto con picaridia.

"te volveré loco de deseo, y ese será el inicio para domarte sasuke, además desconoces la clase de persona que soy ahora; soy absolutamente diferente a la que abandonas en esa aldea". – déjame ayudarte con el jabón.- tomo la barra de jabón y fue en jabón su cuello, hombros, espalda. Luego se paso para el frente y donde en jabono muy lentamente el pecho varonil de sasuke, asi hasta que comenzó a bajar hasta la zona varonil. Luego de hacer ciertos estímulos a la zona varonil del uchiha no tardo mucho en colocarse erecto…. " luego de probar mi cuerpo te volverás adicto a el".

"nuevamente me a provocado una erección" – fue ese momento aprisiono a Sakura contra la pared para luego cargarla he introducir su miembro dentro de ella por su parte entre lazo su piernas alrededor de la cintura de sasuke.

"vaya alguien creativo!" – la kunoichi coloco su brazos alrededor del cuello de sasuke mientras que este la embestía con mayor fuerza cada vez.

()()()()()()()()

"Me pregunto quien será la maestra de Sakura?... ella debio enseñarle todas esas técnicas a Sakura". .. "puede que este sea el comienzo de una nueva vida al lado de mi flor de cerezo"

"pensé que para mi no existía una nueva vida, pero tu me la has dado Sakura, gracias!"- sonrió levemente el uchiha mayor que descansaba en silencio en su habitacion

()()()()()()()

"aunque debo agregar que el uchiha ya comenzando a lucir agotado al gaste de energía y a la presión que sometido algunos músculos de su cuerpo". Poco después ambos llegaron el orgasmo, terminaron de bañarse y volvieron arrojarse a la cama.

()()()()()() 1 semana después

"estoy de buen humor porque hasta hora voy a cumplir propios objetivos sigamos que temporales, y que estos están fuera de la mision de mi maestra" – asi que Sakura preparo el desayuno.

Buenos dias sasuke! – Sakura trato verse animada.

Ya esta listo el desayuno!

Sakura se disponía a probar un poco el desayuno, cuando le dieron ganas de vomitar y salio corriendo hacia el baño.

El uchiha quedo sorprendido, por la reacción de Sakura pero no le tomo mucha importancia así que se sentó a comer. " hoy será el comience la búsqueda del ultimo uchiha, así que tendré que a dejar a sakura".

En el baño... "esto quiere decir estoy embaraza" – la kunoichi salio corriendo del baño y fue buscar su morral, dentro de este había una prueba de embarazo. Y de nuevo se regreso al baño y se encerró en el.

"si estoy embaraza prepárate uchiha sasuke porque no sabes lo que te espera" – sonrío con malicia. Luego a haber pasado unos 15 min la prueba dio positiva. "hoy terminare con esta mision". – la kunoichi salio del baño.

Y se sentó a desayunar.- que te paso Sakura?

Solo que no recordaba que era alérgica aun condimento y me produjo ganas de vomitar, pero ya estoy bien! – la pelirosada trato de no preocupar al uchiha

Todo transcurrió en silencio!... hasta que la pelirosada, tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Sakura algo nerviosa, pero lo mejor dar un paseo creo de esa manera te lo de que te lo dija.

Hmp! "que le pasa a Sakura esta muy extraña esta mañana, será lo mejor aprovechare la oportunidad para decirle de mi partida!"

Luego de caminar por varios minutos habia llegado al bosque que era el final de la aldea. - lo que te... tengo que decir es hoy mismo me regreso con mi maestra!

Pues me parece bien! – dijo de manera fria. – me encontrare de nuevo con mi equipo para localizar al ultimo uchiha y cobrar mi venganza…. Te prometo que regresare! – dijo esto para darle esperanza a Sakura.

Esta bien!... entonces te esperare! – dijo Sakura sonriendo amablemente, entonces se acerco mas a el y le dio un abrazo y seguido de eso lo beso…

"10...9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… este es el fin tu de libertad uchiha" – es apareció de manera sorpresiva Sakura por detrás y le propinado un fuerte golpe en el cuello para dejarlo inconciente" … idiota bajaste la guardia fue ese por un segundo!

* * *

**Gracias isabellacullen por tu comentarios!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo**

**bye =)**


	30. Capitulo 30: La nueva lider FINAL

**Hola! aqui les traigo el tan esperado capitulo final de esta primera temporada!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 30:**

"De verdad que eres un imbecil sasuke" – soltó una carcajada, y poco después saco un poco de sangre y realizo varios sellos e invoco a akito.- gracias por lo de la ultima vez!

Necesito un favor tuyo – quiero que lleves a este sujeto al segundo laboratorio y le digas a midori que lo encierre en la habitación numero 14. Y antes que te vayas! – Sakura saco de su ropa una jeringa que poseía la droga que ella había creado y se la inyecto.

Ahora si te puedes retirar y gracias!... – akito emprendió vuelo.

"es hora que regrese a donde se encuentra tsuyomi y preguntarle algunas cosas" – Sakura regreso a la posada tomo su morral y pago la deuda de alojamiento.

"necesito saber quien ese desgraciado uchiha" – realizo un sello y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

()()()()()()()()()

Aun era temprano por la mañana, cuando después de tanto tiempo un peligris abría los ojos… a donde estoy? - se destapo trato de pararse pero su cuerpo esta entumecido, pero después mucho esfuerzo logro sentarse en la cama.

Y fue ese momento cuando entraba la enfermera de turno a chequearlo.- sorprendida al verlo que salio corriendo a buscar al doctor.

()()()()()()() 3 horas después ()()()()()()

"he viajado lo más rápido sin tener que liberar alguno de mis sello para llegar al laboratorio de tsuyomi!"

"he completado mi misión dos semanas antes del plazo final!... así podré pedirle tsuyomi el puesto de encargada en el segundo laboratorio". – Sakura estaba frente a la entrada del laboratorio – realizo un sello y el piso se abrió dando paso a unas escaleras.

"debo ocultarle a tsuyomi a mis juguetes hasta que se complete el desarrollo inicial de los experimentos!"

"que tonto han sido estos sujetos en caer en mi juego de seducción" – mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de tsuyomi, cruzo sus brazos y sus rostro reflejaba malicia.

Top...top!

Adelante – se escucho en el interior de la oficina.

Buenos días tsuyomi-sama! – realizando reverencia

He regresado porque he cumplido! ... mi misión he quedado embarazada del ultimo de hombre elegido como objetivo – su voz era mucho fría e indiferente!

Aun tienes algo pendiente que cumplir es borrarle la memoria – dijo tsuyomi mientras que le entregaba el brebaje. – cuando lo hagas la misión estará completa, pero por ahora te quedaras a descansar durante una semana y realizar la operación!

Hai!... tsuyomi-sama tengo algo mas que decirle y es muy importante que podría afectar los planes a futuro! – dijo seria y con firmeza.

Me enterado de que uchiha madara está vivo! – dijo sin rodeos tan importante información.

En ese momento tsuyomi sostenía una pluma y que al momento de escuchar ese nombre lo dejo caer, "MALDITO AUN SIGUE CON VIDA". - en qué lugar escuchaste eso? - pregunto ligeramente alterada.

"vaya con que si lo conoces y por su reacción puedo decir que mi maestra debe conocer las habilidades del uchiha" Lo he escuchado de uchiha itachi que se lo estaba comentando a su hermano menor, eso no puede ser posible! – la pelirroja se negó a creer en la información, alguien más debe estar usando su nombre – le comento pero un poco más tranquila.

Sakura después de que te hayas recuperando investiga al líder de los akatsuki – ordeno tsuyomi recuperando la compostura – esto es solo otro motivo mas para derrotar a akatsuki!... pero si llegas a cruzarte con el debes escapar a su genjitsu ya que es el mas peligroso, gracias por la información Sakura puedes retirarte!

Hai!- realizo una reverencia y se marcho….

" como lo suponía tsuyomi-sama lo conoce!"

()()()()()()()

Por otro lado regresando a la oficina de tsuyomi, ella se inclino a recoger la pluma, "MADARA ESTA MUERTO DE ESO ESTOY SEGURA…A MENOS QUE SEA ESE HOMBRE IZ… SI ES EL, TE MATARE POR LO QUE HAS HECHO!" – un chakra rojo estaba alrededor de ella y fue cuando arrojo la pluma en dirección a la pared… la pluma se encontraba incrustada en la pared.

()()()()()()()

En el segundo laboratorio se encontraba llegando akito con sasuke… - akito aterrizando en la azotea.

Akito! – dijo midori sorprendida.

Sakura-san envía a este sujeto para que lo encierres en habitación número 14

Gracias! – midori bajo a sasuke de la espalda de akito.

Luego de eso akito se desapareció en una cortina de humo. De inmediato ordeno a su shinobis que cargara el cuerpo de sasuke y lo llevaran al habitación 14, " de seguro que a este se lo trajo a la fuerza así que será mejor que coloque un sello en la puerta para que el ruido producido en esa habitación no se escuche en la demás" - midori se paro en la puerta tomo un poco de su sangre y luego realizo varios sellos, " esto será suficiente"

"se me había olvidado tengo que trasladar a Aoi una habitación ya que pronto cumplirá los tres meses" - midori bajo a el área de la cárcel, saco a Aoi con las manos amarradas por un hilo de chakra.

Para donde me llevas? – pregunto curiosa.

Tsuyomi me a ordenado que te cambie de lugar y te pase a una habitación y que se te de un mejor trato, pero seguirás estando prisionera.

Sabía que tsuyomi-sama no me abandonaría! - dijo Aoi con un poco mas de animo.

Caminaron por los amplios y pálidos pasillo hasta que midori se detuvo en la habitación número 20.- saco la llave y abrió la puerta – esta es tu habitación!

Mas tarde te traeré algo de comida! – dijo esto y se retiro de la habitación..

()()()()()() 1 semana después ()()()()()()()()

"como le estará hiendo a midori la he dejado con bastante trabajo" – después de salga de esta operación" - la kunoichi caminaba hacia el laboratorio principal con una bata, al llegar se sentó en la camilla y converso un rato con yumitsu mientras que llegaba tsuyomi.

Y Sakura se sometido a la operación…

()()()()()()

"este lugar donde Sakura me atraído es muy tranquilo no se escucha a nadie" – decía esto itachi mientras se acostumbraba a la habitación.

"espero verla pronto"…

En otra habitación!

Por mas que grito, nadie responde… nose cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa mas; sino que en este lugar no puedo usar chakra para escapar" - decía para si mismo el uchiha que se encontraba caminando de un lugar a otro.

()()()()()()()()

_**Flash back**_

_**Las cosas están saliendo muy bien… ya tengo en mi poder a los dos hermanitos que tanto me han hecho enojar! – decía la Sakura de vestido negro.**_

_**Lo que me preocupa es donde demonios se metió esa tonta, se refería a la otra parte de ella!**_

_**Les tengo unas torturas o diría que unos juegos divertidos! – decía esto mientras que soltaba una carcajada.**_

_**Seguramente ninguno de eso imbeciles se imagino que yo poseía este poder! – una mirada afilada.**_

_**Pero lo mejor será que busque a la tonta esa y decirle lo mucho que no vamos a divertir con estos imbeciles! – y la saku de negro desapareció.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

La kunoichi se despertó luego de pasar tres días inconciente producto de la operación, su cuerpo estaba un poco entumecido, " ahh! Que molesto! Espero que esto sea la última operación de estas a la que me someto". Se metió a bañar… "muero de ganas por comenzar a jugar con ese tontos".- Después de bañarse se vistió con algo cómodo.

"tengo que buscar las palabras perfectas para decirle a tsuyomi-sama para que me deje encargada del laboratorio"…. "mmm… ya se tsuyomi-sama tengo algo importante que pedirle, como he cumplido mi misión trayéndoles a los seis niños como experimento para la creación del shinobi perfecto y pues quería que me dejara encargada del segundo laboratorio"…. "QUEDO PERFECTO!" – Sakura se dirigía a la oficina de tsuyomi.

Top… top…!

Adelante – se escucho la voz de ella adentro.

Ya has despertado! … me alegro – con una sonrisa amable. – que deseas?

Pues he venido para algo importante! – decía Sakura un poco nerviosa – Como he cumplido mi misión trayéndoles a los seis niños como experimento para la creación del shinobi perfecto y pues quería que me dejara encargada del segundo laboratorio - solo todo esto de forma tan rápida que estaba comenzando a sudar.

"sabia que esto pasaría" – tsuyomi que se encontraba de espalda a ella se dio la vuelta.- pues… pues mi decisión es…

Sakura estaba echa nerviosos, y por ultimo trajo saliva…

Te dejare a cargo del segundo laboratorio pero con dos condiciones! – dijo de forma muy extrita.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron! – y cuales son esas condiciones?

LA PRIMERA CADA SEMANA ME ENVIARAS UN REPORTE DE ACTIVIDADES O INVESTIGACIONES QUE ESTE LLEVANDO ACABO.

Y LA SEGUNDA CONDICION ES QUE A FINAL DE MES TE VISITARE Y CHEQUEARE TODO

Hai … maestra no se arrepentirá de su decisión! – realizo una reverencia y se retiro de la oficina.

"de seguro sa-su-ke-kun debe de estar furioso por que no tiene chakra para escaparse" .- Sakura preparaba su morral para irse al laboratorio. "Por otro lado me imagino que el otro imbecil creerá que esta de vacaciones… pero pronto se le van acabar" .- ya con su morral en la espalda decide partir con rumbo a la isla donde se encuentra el segundo laboratorio.

()()()()()( ) 4 días después ()()()()()()

"Por fin he llegado al laboratorio" .- Sakura fue recibida por midori y otros subordinados del laboratorio.

Ya estoy de regreso midori! y ahora soy la encargada de este laboratorio.- Sakura muestra un pergamino con el sello de tsuyomi en el.

Tanto midori y los demás realizaron una profunda reverencia! – "sabia que esto pasaría Sakura siempre se sale con la suya!"

Estaré descansado un poco en mi habitación, y luego midori quiero que me des un informe de las actividades.

Sakura se retiro a su habitación y el resto continuo cumpliendo sus funciones.

"estoy cansada a pesar de ataque a unos cuantos sujetos por el camino para quitar sus chakra" – mientras sonreía.- al llegar a su habitación se arrojo a la cama y en poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

()()()()()() 2 horas después ()()()()()

La kunoichi se levanto se baño y cambio de ropa y por ultimo se coloco su porta kunai en la pierna izquierda. – " he traido este porta kunai apropósito que quiero probar mi teoría , que de seguro me atacaras de el momento oportuno y tomara un kunai de mi porta kunai y me amenazara con matarme sino lo libero" – caminaba firmemente por el largo pasillo donde se encontraban las diferentes habitaciones para subordinados.

"será divertido realizar una visita al uchiha… pero mas divertido será cuando lo que le pienso mostrar" – abrió la puerta de habitación donde había encerrado a uchiha sasuke. Cuando entro a la habitación estaba totalmente a oscura, luego de que cerrara la puerta detrás de mi pude sentir la presencia de sasuke.

Sakura libérame de inmediato! – podía escuchar su voz fría cerca detrás de mi – y si no quiero! – la kunoichi le respondió de forma burlona.

Entonces me obligaras matarte! - el uchiha tomo un kunai de los que portaba ella y lo sujeto muy cerca de la garganta de ella – " no me importa… por que yo ya estoy muerta!" - Sakura hizo tronar sus dedos y regreso la luz a la habitación. – he venido por que necesitas saber algo importante sobre tu hermano.

No me interesa saberlo! - dijo el uchiha apretando mas el kunai en la garganta de ella que comenzó a sangrar levemente.

"Que fastidio tendré que dejar mis juegos para otra ocasión" Entonces si no quieres que te diga la información… entonce mátame porque será la única forma de calle! – "Prefiero ser la primera que lo manipules, que el otro uchiha".

"Luego de esto le contare la verdad que vi en la mente de itachi, pero un poco distorsionada… y así tratar de ganármelo y así tal sea útil para mis otros planes" – Sakura se acerco mas al kunai – " QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!" - y dentro de poco la herida se abrió mas y comenzó a desangrarse, poco después el cuerpo de Sakura cayo al suelo.

Aquella mirada fría del uchiha se había desvanecido… se encontraba sorprendido de lo que había echo Sakura, "Porque lo hiciste!" – Esto no era lo que había planeado, seguía en shock el pelinegro que miraba el cuerpo sin vida de su ex – compañera.

" lo mas divertido de esto ver la cara de imbecil que pongas cuando me recupere" … " 12…11…10….9…8…7…6…5…" – en pocos segundos.

La herida se cerro rápidamente y Sakura se levanto del suelo como si nada - TU NO PODRAS MATARME Y TAMPOCO PODRAS HUIR DE AQUÍ! – sonrío con malicia. - seguramente estarás satisfecho de la verdad con vengarte de tu clan… pero si te dijera que esa no la verdad

QUE ESTAS DICIENDO… ESO NO PUEDE SER! - sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sakura estaba de pie como si nada.

Te voy a mostrar la verdad vista através de los ojos de tu hermano.- Sakura comenzó varios sellos y luego toco la frente del uchiha.

Después de durar varios minutos Sakura había terminado de pasarle los recuerdos sobre la verdad de esa noche.

El uchiha seguía en shock por todo lo que había visto Sakura se acerco a un silla para luego sentarse y cruzar las piernas – ahora que sabes la verdad sobre tu hermano seguramente el deseo de venganza es más vivo que nunca, te propongo algo… UNETE A MI… Y TE PROMETO QUE TRAERE A TU HERMANO DE REGRESO! – dijo la pelirosada muy seguras de tus palabras.

Piénsalo Regresare mas tarde - se paro de la silla y se retiro de la habitación.

El joven uchiha por su rostro se desplazaban lagrimas tras lagrimas al saber la verdad, "todo lo que estuve creyendo todo este tiempo se esta viniendo bajo" – cae de rodillas al suelo.

()()()()()()()()()()

"con esta técnica prohibida no solo puede mostrarle los recuerdo de itachi, también puedo entrar a sus recuerdos también de una forma discreta… Y de verdad no lo puedo creer que ha pasado tanto tiempo y solo a matado a dos personas, no me esperaba eso… ah ah! Yo he matado a muchos de la misma forma que yo morí que me parece tan divertido!" – una sonrisa sadica se reflejaba en el rostro de la kunoichi.

()()()()()()() 3 meses después ()()()()()

"me llamo Sakura haruno y soy la nueva encargada del laboratorio de tsuyomi, y aun recuerdo cuando llegue aquí y realice mi primera visita a mi juguete favorito"

_**Flash back**_

_**Bueno vamos a ir a ver a mi juguete favorito!...**_

_**Sakura se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación numero 7.- saco la llave y abrió la puerta.**_

_**Quien es? – pregunto itachi**_

_**Buenos dias itachi! – dijo Sakura de forma muy seria – como te han tratado?**_

"_**sakura eres tu!" – bien, pero ahora estoy mejor aquí, estando tu aquí!**_

"_**yo diria que todo lo contrario" - me alegro! – se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios, luego de algunos instante se separaron.**_

_**Comenzare de inmediato a buscar un tratamiento para tus ojos y para eso tomare una muestra de sangre – saco una jeringa de un estuche que llevaba. **_

_**Ya me tengo que ir a trabajar! – dijo Sakura cuando se disponía alejarse de el, itachi le sujeto la mano para asi darse un nuevo beso.**_

_**La kunoichi se alejo de el, mas tarde le pediré a midori que traiga una bandeja de comida, " tengo muchos juegos pensados para ti… solo espera".**_

_**Gracias por todo lo que esta haciendo por mi Sakura! – fue lo ultimo que escucho Sakura antes de retirarse de la habitación.**_

_**Flash back**_

Sakura-sama… Sakura-sama! – fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos por la voz de midori, me a llegado una noticia importante!

Y cual será? – pregunto por curiosidad

Ha llegando la información de que un miembro de akatsuki y presunto líder se encuentra atacando la aldea de konoha.

De seguro que esta vez se decidieron a buscar naruto para extraerle el kyuubi - dijo ella, "aunque será mejor que me acerque al lugar quiero ver con mis propios ojos de lo que es capaz de hacer".

Midori te dejare a cargo por un par de hora el laboratorio me ausentare a ver el revuelo que esta causando akatsuki en esa aldea. - Sakura dejo su bata de doctora y salio en búsqueda de su espada y para luego dejar el laboratorio.

Luego de casi tres horas Sakura llega a konoha, " demonios! No me digas que ya se acabo la diversión!"… "vaya a dejado grandes destrozo en el sitio" "veo que esta desesperado por conseguir a naruto", " de seguro tsunade se las arreglo para sacar a naruto de la aldea con alguna mentira… es que el pobre es tan ingenuo!". - "para prevenir de que me vean cambiare mi apariencia" – ahora la kunochi era de cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuro.

"puedo sentir el chakra de aquel akatsuki y que ya debe estar enfrentándose con tsunade déjame espiar un poco" – cuando de pronto en el lugar se comienza a iluminar debido a una gran explosión que a rasó con todo el lugar.

-**FIN**-

* * *

** ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTA PRIMERA TEMPORADA QUE SIN DUDA ESTOY SEGURA QUE A MUCHOS LE HABRA SORPRENDIDO LO MALVADA QUE RESULTO SER SAKURA! MUAHAHA XD**

ANTES DESPEDIRME LES DOY LA GRATA** NOTICIA QUE: LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE ESTE FIC TENDRA COMO NOMBRE "EL DESTINO DE LA ROSA NEGRA" - QUE COMENZARE A PUBLICAR EL 01/12/2011**

**DONDE ESPERO IR ACLARANDO POCO LA DUDA ACERCA DEL DESTINO DE CADA PERSOANJE.   
**

Sin más nada que decir los espero en la siguiente temporada ;D

**kiss =)**

**bye. ;D**


End file.
